


To Love, Honor and Murder

by Lichan44



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Detectives, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Marriage, Martial Arts, Murder, Physical Abuse, Psychosis, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 69,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichan44/pseuds/Lichan44
Summary: Trapped in an arranged marriage to Kodachi, Ranma finds himself drawn to his mysterious new martial arts student, Akane Tendo. Will this new incentive give him the resolve to break free of house Kuno? Or will he finally know the true meaning of till death do us part?
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This AU story has been knocking around in my head for awhile so I thought I'd share it here. I'm a huge Ranma/Akane shipper so all my stories usually revolve around them. 
> 
> My eternal thanks goes out to my proofreader and amazing friend ajewell. Her encouragement and insights are invaluable. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

For the third night in a row Ranma lay fully awake after being pulled from a dream filled slumber, his gaze firmly rooted on the ceiling above his bed. Try as he might his mind simply wouldn't rest. Much like the two previous nights he wasted little time in throwing back the  
Ranma had adamantly refused to share a room, or a bed, with Kodachi. He had no intention of consummating their marriage and if she had ever believed he would she'd been dead wrong. 

Originally, he considered there to be no worse fate than the one he had suffered during a training trip to Jusenkyo, in China. However, turning female when doused with cold water had turned out to have its advantages. Whenever he had wanted to spurn one of Kodachi's advances, a fool proof plan had been just a glass of water away.

Of course this would always send her into fits of frustration, to which he had to admit never ceased to make him smile. At least then he wasn't the only one completely frustrated. 

Deftly, and on feet that made no sound, he crept past her door and down the long hallway, heading straight for the dojo. It was the one place, the only place, where he could find peace. There all his problems seemed to fade away, as he lost himself in the Art that he loved. 

It was a place where he could regain his focus, calm his restless spirit; and if ever it needed calming that time was now. 

He began with a simple kata, pulling his focus into the ebb and flow, until it was like one single fluid movement. There he tried desperately to clear his mind. Unfortunately it was easier said than done. Even here she kept invading his thoughts, demanding his attention as she called him back to the first time he seen her walk through the dojo doors. 

That had been three months ago...

\- R 1/2 -

The first few times she'd come in she'd brought along a friend. A cute girl with long dark hair and big blue eyes. They had taken their places right out front and so he hadn't had to look very far to see they both possessed a real talent for the Art. 

Unlike most of the people who signed up for his classes, it was clear they were serious about their craft. It filled him with anticipation. Finally, there was someone who could truly appreciate the Art in its purest form, who would totally embrace it as he did. It gave him a renewed love for what he did and for that he was grateful. Students like this were the reason he had wanted to teach in the first place, and he relished the chance to improve their skills. 

It became a challenge and he let it drive him forward, past all the horrors that lay in wait for him at home. When he was teaching he could almost forget.

Almost...

He found his gaze had constantly wandered over to where she stood, her lithe and agile body moving through the intricate series of katas he had constructed with the utmost grace. 

To say that he noticed her would have been a vast understatement. In a way she had given him hope, had let him focus on something other than the endless spiral his life had become. He had looked forward to her visits to the dojo, and was even surprised to find himself feeling lighter in her presence, as if what had been weighing him down had been suddenly lifted away. He was grateful for even the momentary peace she brought, even if she didn't know it.

He knew he was lost the day he had tried to teach the class one of the more complex katas. It had been a series of intricate moves that had required a specific amount of speed to execute. 

She had come in with her friend on that particular day. They had both started out with perfect timing, however as the kata had progressed it was clear that maintaining the speed required was going to be a challenge. 

He watched fascinated as she pushed through it, marveling at her sheer determination. She simply wouldn't give up. Such dedication was rare and he was mesmerized by her stubborn resolve. 

Even when her friend had faltered she had remained steadfast in her goal. Though far from perfect, she finished the kata with a flourish, a beautiful smile lighting on her face as she did so. 

That smile... 

It had hooked him the instant he'd seen it. So much carefree innocence behind it. So much beauty and light. In his past two years of hell he'd forgotten what it felt like to behold such a wonder. Suddenly and irrationally he'd wanted to fight the whole world for her. If only to make sure that light never went out. 

He had chided himself for this thought. It wasn't like him to get all turned around by a girl. Not after living and dealing with Kodachi for the past two years. No matter how much he wanted things to be different, the fact was they weren't. He was married. The thought of his wife however brought a bitter taste to his mouth, and he instantly pushed the image of her away, pulling himself back into the present moment. 

Silently he cursed himself for his sudden failing. It was just a smile after all, and she was just another girl. No big deal. Plenty of them took his classes every day. What made this one any different? 

Of course he could tell himself this all he wanted. The fact was she was different, and he knew it. 

She had the most lovely brown eyes, so full of rich warmth they seemed to penetrate straight through to his soul. Her firm young body was perfectly taut, every curve both sleek and supple. Her dark hair cut short and curling sweetly around her ears. Even her scent was intoxicating.

She continued to take his classes at least three times a week. More often than not she would come in alone and he had found it increasingly difficult to maintain his indifference. 

He couldn’t seem to help himself. It was as if the control he had always prided himself on had suddenly left him. It was disturbing, unnerving, and exhilarating all at the same time. It had been so long since he had felt anything like it. Being trapped in a loveless marriage had made him turn inward, putting up walls in an attempt to shield himself from all the horrors it entailed. 

Now, here was this girl, a complete stranger to him, and yet she was all but obliterating those walls, making him feel more alive than he had in a very long time. 

He simply shook his head in awe at the thought. 

It became even more difficult whenever he'd had to correct the slight flaws in her form. It had required getting rather close, and on more than one occasion he'd felt a "spark" whisper through him at every  
point of contact. 

It was instantaneous and by the sudden catch in her breath he knew that she had felt it too. 

In that moment their eyes met and locked, neither one able to tear their gaze away. It was as if time had frozen in that instant, suspending them in a timeless eternity that seemed to spiral out with infinite slowness. Suddenly nothing else mattered but the two of them, standing here, lost in one another, while the rest of the world slipped away. 

It had taken everything he had to push through it, using every shred of self-discipline he could conjure up. The temptation she presented was strong, stronger than even he liked to admit. He felt his frustration at himself mounting. He had to stop this. It would only end badly for him if he didn’t. 

That of course was easier said than done. Unfortunately pursuing any kind of relationship with her wasn't an option. He prided himself on his integrity. It was the one thing he still had to hold onto and his honor dictated that while having these feelings wasn't something he could control, acting upon them was another thing altogether.

Steeling all of his discipline he continued to try and maintain the utmost professionalism. Resolving to simply enjoy her presence and the happiness it seemed to bring him. After all that in itself was not against the rules.

It was okay to smile at her steely determination. The way she would push herself to go even further at his slightest challenge, never wanting him to have one up on her. 

There was nothing wrong with feeling a sense of pride at how quickly she picked up the skills he laid down, sending back challenges of her own, pushing him to be even better, stronger, faster. He relished these moments as they filled him with his own steely determination and a rush of pure raw adrenaline that made him acutely aware of just how invigorated he felt, how alive. 

It was almost as if he were rediscovering himself, and it wasn't something he ever wanted to let go of again.

\- R 1/2 -

Ranma finished the set of simple katas and moved on to more complex ones. His mind still trying to sort out the thoughts that wouldn't seem to let him rest. 

Yes, she made him feel more alive than he had in quite some time, and it would be so easy for him to let go, to take a chance and fall head first, to lose himself and all his problems in the warmth she brought him. 

Too easy... 

Some would say that in retrospect he was even entitled. 

His marriage after all was not something he had gone into willingly. In fact it wouldn't even exist if he'd had his way. Still, what was done was done, and even though he fully opposed the union (he never even wore his wedding ring), it wouldn't be right to indulge himself this way.

Therefore, it was with great trepidation when he noticed she had been the last of his students still remaining after class had ended, and that she was making her way towards him. 

It was then that it had happened. After three months of watching her, guiding her, and fighting his own need for her, she had come to him with a proposition. 

That had been three days ago...

\- R 1/2 -

"Excuse me, Sensei?" she had inquired with a smile. 

Ranma felt his heartbeat pick up at the sight. No matter how many times he saw that smile it never seemed to dull the instant response deep inside him. 

Stop it, he chided himself angrily, feeling frustrated by his lack of control. She's just another girl, he kept silently repeating over and over to himself, trying once again to make himself believe it. 

"Yes," he asked, surprised by how steady his voice sounded. "Can I help you?" 

"I just wanted to say thank you," she told him, sweetly. "I'm really enjoying your classes. Your teaching skills are amazing. I can already tell my form and speed have improved." 

Ranma found himself returning her smile with one of his own. He couldn't seem to help it. It was rather infectious. 

"You've been doing quite well," he assured her. "With a little more work you'll be quite formidable." 

'You really think so?" 

The appreciation in her voice was palpable, with an almost quiet desperation. Something told him she hadn't been complimented on her skill very often. To think this seemingly determined girl could possibly have a vulnerable side touched him in a way he didn't think possible. 

It had been so long since he'd allowed himself to feel much of anything. In fact denying himself had become somewhat of a ritual. It protected him, gave him the distance he needed to survive. Only now, in the face of this beautiful girl, it was being pulled apart quickly and easily, as if it had never even existed. 

He nodded, desperately trying to find his voice. "I do." 

"That's so kind of you to say," she replied, reaching out to touch his hand. Instantly he felt that same "spark" ignite between them, and again he was all too aware by the slight widening of her eyes that she'd felt it too. 

He pulled his hand away quickly and took a step back, desperately trying for some much needed distance. For no matter how tempting it might be, or how much he might want it, he knew this fruit was ultimately forbidden. 

Sensing his sudden awkwardness and wanting nothing more than to dispel it she quickly said, "I know my father will be quite pleased."

"Your father?" Ranma asked, noting her attempt at a distraction and quite grateful for it. 

"Yes," she replied, nodding. "He used to teach. He's retired now. I'm the heir to his school." 

Ranma took a moment to digest this information. That explained why she took the Art so seriously. Not only was she beautiful, she was raised, as he was, in the discipline. Suddenly he found himself even more drawn to her, and on a much deeper level. Being an heir meant she had to have not only strong dedication, but a sincere love of the craft. It was a common bond he found he couldn't quite escape. 

"Well, you deserve his approval," he told her. "You've earned it." 

He watched the slight blush cross her face at his words. It certified his earlier thought. Compliments of this nature were rare for her and he was pleased to know that he was able to give her at least that. 

"Well, I know I still need some work," she returned. "Which brings me to what I wanted to ask you." 

He watched in utter fascination as she innocently licked her lips, a gesture that had him desperately grasping at his resolve. 

He swallowed hard and forced himself to answer. 

"And that is?"

"I was wondering if you gave private lessons?"

The question was asked with the utmost innocence. However it didn't stop his mind from conjuring up other, more risqué scenarios. It had been hard enough just getting through a full class with her, let alone a private session. There would be no escaping her, nothing else to draw him away, to turn his focus. They would be all alone, and God help him then. 

"Sensei?" her voice jarred him out of his thoughts. 

Once again he cursed himself for his utter lack of control while quickly trying to gather himself together.

"Sorry," he told her. "I usually hold my private sessions on Tuesday and Thursday nights."

"Actually, Thursdays would work perfectly," she replied, an underlying excitement lacing her tone. 

He felt his heart speed up at the sound. It was so loud in his ears that he was almost certain she could hear it. If she did however she gave no indication.

He nodded, his reply tumbling from his mouth of it's own accord. “How does eight o’clock sound then?” 

“It sounds great,” she said, extending her hand for him to shake. He stared at it dumbly for a moment, knowing what he would feel should he reciprocate the action. Seeing no other choice he reached out and took her outstretched offering. 

Her skin was velvet soft against his and it sent tingles up and down his arm. That spark he'd felt earlier reignited itself, and he watched with fascination as it once again registered on her sweet face. The attraction was undeniable, as palpable as the feel of her skin on his. It hung in the air, suspended between them like an unspoken word. 

What exactly was he getting himself into? Did he really want to put himself into a position that could very well test the very limits of his control? Would he have the resolve needed to resist such a test? He was the first to admit he loved a challenge, but this could very well be his undoing. 

He instantly let go of her hand, feeling almost wistful at the loss of her touch. At least he wasn't alone, as evidenced by the fleeting look off disappointment that filtered across her face, even as she quickly tried to hide it. 

Fascinated, he watched her try and pull herself together, almost as if she were embarrassed by her sudden lack of self-control. 

"I guess I'll see you Thursday," she said. "Thanks again." 

She turned to leave then and despite his best intentions he found himself calling out to her, causing her to stop and toss a look over her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry," he said. "I didn’t get your name.”

Again she threw one of her sweet smiles at him. He felt his breath catch at the sight. 

“It’s Akane,” she told him, her brown eyes sparkling. “Akane Tendo.”

-R 1/2 -

And so it had been. Ever since her request he'd been unable to do anything but think about her. No matter what he did she was constantly there, his focus all but blurred with the very image of her.

Concentrating on his classes had become somewhat of a challenge. More often than not he would find his mind wandering in the middle of a move. It was unnerving. He prided himself on his commitment to the Art. His focus had always been one hundred percent. 

Until now... 

Every time he closed his eyes he saw her, could almost smell her with every breath he took. The pure feminism of her woke up every male instinct inside of him. Feelings he had thought long since dead and buried were suddenly burning with fevered intensity. What was worse was that he couldn't seem to stop them. It was as if she were haunting him, cruelly taunting him with what he wanted most but couldn't have. 

It wasn't long before she began to creep silently into his dreams, invading his sleep along with his waking hours. He’d lay exhausted after these episodes, staring up at the ceiling and using any technique he could think of to calm his rapid heartbeat, his shallow breathing, all to no avail. 

She had totally enveloped him—completely entranced his mind, both conscious and subconscious. If he were not careful she would soon have his heart. 

It was an absurd thought. After all he hardly knew her. They had only exchanged a few words, and yet it was as if she had somehow given him something to hang on to—a renewed outlook on life. 

His need for her was a way of filling himself again, of replacing the emptiness that had begun to take root, and he hung onto it like a drowning man would a life raft. 

He knew it was crazy, not to mention dangerous. If Kodachi ever clued in to what he was thinking there would be hell to pay, and yet he couldn't seem to stop himself. Couldn't even find a trace of guilt in what he was feeling. After all, it wasn't as if he were going to act upon them, even if they did make him feel more alive than he had in the last two years. 

He'd never wanted any part of the arranged marriage. In fact, he’d been fully opposed to the whole idea. Unfortunately for him it hadn’t mattered. The deal had been struck, and he’d been sold off without a second thought. He grimaced inwardly at the thought of his old man. For his sake he hoped the bastard never showed his face around Nerima again. 

Her family had been rich and powerful, two traits his father had found irresistible. When the offer came it had been big, too big for his father to refuse. He’d sold his son without a second thought. It didn’t matter that the girl he’d been sold to was borderline insane. His father’s only concern had been for number one. He’d agreed instantly when he’d seen the bottom line. After all, he’d told himself, not only was it lucrative, it also sealed the continuation of the Anything Goes school. 

So that had been it. He’d had no choice in the matter. His father had been given enough money to see him comfortably into old age, Kodachi's father had gotten her the man she had set her sights on, and in turn had received a strong and virile son-in-law who would produce many equally strong and virile grandchildren. Ranma scoffed at the thought. That would happen only over his dead body. He would never inflict this kind of life on a child, especially his own. 

His other job of course had been keeping Kodachi out of trouble, a feat that was easier said than done. Discretion had been the better part of valor in most instances. It just wouldn't do to have the Kuno name associated with any sort of scandal, and considering Kodachi's penchant for mixing various pharmaceuticals it usually meant more work for him. 

It didn’t matter to any of them that his life had become a living hell. Where his only refuge had been losing himself in his martial arts. The dojo had become his sanctuary, his only real means of escaping the life he found spiraling so quickly out of control. 

It soon became about survival at all costs, and he did his best to hang on to what mattered most, his sense of himself. He was not going down without a fight, and if she thought he'd merely bow down to her every whim she had a big surprise coming. 

At first she’d been all over him, demanding all of his time, going as far as using a paralyzing potion when he’d try and escape her. He continued to use his curse to his advantage, and as time had passed and he had remained steadfastly opposed to the union, she’d become more and more irate toward him, physically attacking him with the instruments of her specialized martial art. Only his quick reflexes had saved him from many a serious injury at her hands. 

He had tried to leave only once. In the end Daddy’s money and connections had proven too big for him to overcome, and it had been made clear to him that there was nowhere on earth he could hide that would be safe. That if he valued his life he’d remain right where he was. Insubordination would not be tolerated on any level. And so he’d relented, giving in, but by no means giving up. That was one thing they couldn’t take from him, his stubborn will to survive. 

Ranma ended the kata with a flourish. The workout hadn't eased his mind all that much. Thursday still loomed before him with all the trepidation it had before. Would seeing her again put to rest these sleepless nights? Or would it merely trigger even more of them? Would he forever be a slave to resistance? 

Ranma let out a tired sigh. The fact that he was sure she'd felt the attraction too only added to his unease. Still, it wasn't like he could turn her away because of it. She had asked for his help and he was obligated as her teacher to fulfill that need. He would just have to find a way to block out everything else. Maybe then he could finally get her out of his system. 

With this thought he began to make his way back towards the house. Easing his way inside he walked swiftly to his room and closed the door behind him, locking it securely in case Kodachi should try sneaking in like she sometimes did. 

Shucking down to his boxers he once again slipped into bed, pulling the covers back around him. 

He lay there for a few moments longer, trying to clear his mind and ease his anxiety. It wasn't long after that sleep came up to claim him, pulling him down into sweet oblivion.


	2. Private Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane and Ranma's relationship heats up!

The week seemed to drag by slowly, wearing on his every nerve, until finally, Ranma was sure he wouldn't make it until Thursday. What made things worse was that he found the anticipation wasn't completely a negative experience. That scared him more than anything else, and no one liked being scared less than he did. 

He was surprised that Kodachi hadn't taken more notice. He thought for sure she would call him out on his sudden distraction, but other than a few suspicious glances she had said nothing, much to his relief. 

For the most part Ranma did his best to avoid Kodachi at all costs. He knew the more time he spent in her presence the more chance there would be of starting a fight. And although he’d long since realized she wasn’t worth the effort, it was still extremely difficult not to rise to the bait. 

When he had to be in her presence he often utilized his curse as a way of deflecting any sort of advance she might make. Not to mention it was one of the few ways he could get back at her. His small measure of revolt. 

With this in mind he made sure the water was just cold enough to trigger the change before stepping out of the shower. 

Ranma-chan dried off and dressed quickly, making her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

She could smell the coffee before she even entered the room and made a beeline toward it, quickly pouring herself a cup. 

She had no sooner settled herself at the table, when Kodachi came breezing in, her trademark laugh causing Ranma-chan to cringe and brace herself.   
After deftly hanging up her cell phone, Kodachi swiftly turned her attention toward her often elusive husband. 

"I see you've managed to finally grace me with your presence," she said stiffly. 

Ranma-chan groaned inwardly. She really wasn't in the mood for a rousing fight, and lately that's all Kodachi seemed to want. Of course she always knew just which buttons to push to make her husband rise to the bait, and it unnerved him to no end that she could incite him so easily. 

Then again, his female form wasn't helping the situation. He knew it simply grated on her every nerve (a fact he took great satisfaction in). Sometimes she tried to act as if it had no effect, but he knew better, he knew her. It was all about image in the Kuno household, and having your husband's gender changing problem thrown in your face at every opportunity wasn't exactly a boost for the old ego. 

Ranma-chan tried to tamp down on her rising frustration as she gave a short retort. "Good morning to you too, Kodachi." 

"And what's so good about it?" she snapped back angrily. 

What'll be good is getting the hell out of here, Ranma-chan thought eagerly, refusing to accept the obvious challenge. She stood up to leave, already dismissing Kodachi from her mind as she moved to walk past her. 

Not one to be ignored, Kodachi, in an incensed fury, reached for the coffee pot and hurled the steaming contents at her unsuspecting husband's retreating back. They found their mark easily, instantly soaking him. 

Ranma whirled around, howling in rage and pain as the change swept through him, forcing his true form to present itself at Kodachi's command. It wasn't the first time she'd pulled this particular stunt, however he had gotten quite good at avoiding such tactics over the years, having had to hone his reflexes for an attack that had become all too frequent.

Which is why it only incensed him further that he hadn't seen it coming. He had let his guard down, which was never something you wanted to do in the presence of Kodachi Kuno. 

He watched as her mouth suddenly turned upward in a smug smile. She placed her hands on her hips in a taunting gesture, one he quite frankly despised. 

“You can’t escape me that easily darling,” she taunted, her voice simmering with haughty arrogance. He felt his anger rise up fully and had to clench his fists at his sides to keep from striking her. 

"You little..." 

"Uh uh," she waved a chastising finger at him, causing his anger to spike once more. “I have an image to uphold. You know I don't appreciate you presenting yourself as a woman in my company. You are my husband. There are certain expectations to being a Kuno, and you will follow them to the letter.” 

“I'm not a Kuno,” he spat, the bitterness evident in his voice. 

“Oh, but you are,” she returned with warning. “Until I say you’re not.”

Ranma saw red. "Is that a threat?"

"Call it what you want, Ranma," she returned, the coolness in her voice making his guard go instantly into overdrive. He narrowed his gaze upon her, trying to decipher what she might be alluding to. "From now on I expect you to be in your true form when you are with me. I will not be subjected to your obvious attempts at thwarting any sort of intimate contact. Am I making myself perfectly clear?" 

He felt his jaw tighten at her blatant display of authority. He may have been forced to marry her, but the day he started taking direction from her was the day he'd lay down and die. And that was never going to be an option. 

He stalked back toward her then, wanting nothing more than for her to see the full picture. He would not now, nor would he ever bow down to her demands. If anything were to be made clear it would be this point, and he would take pleasure in driving it home. 

Something in his eye made Kodachi do something she almost never did, she took a step back. 

He grasped her by her upper arms, throwing his enraged face in hers. "Lets get one thing straight right now Kodachi, I am not going to sit here and let you dictate what I will or will not do. This is it. What you see is what you get. You don't like it you are free to walk away. Got it?!" 

"Let me go," she said, her voice wavering slightly as she forced herself to meet his hardened gaze. He gave her a disgusted look and thrust her abruptly away from him, as if she were something vile. 

“I will gladly let you go, Kodachi,” he spat. "You want something made perfectly clear?" He reached for the now empty coffee pot, pulling it abruptly from her hands as he shoved it under the tap and filled it with cold water. "How's this?" He upended the liquid over his head activating his curse instantly, punctuating his statement. 

"Go to hell," Ranma-chan snarled angrily, before sending the coffee pot sailing across the counter. It hit the back wall abruptly and shattered, punctuating her statement. With that she turned abruptly on her heel, leaving Kodachi to stare after her in disbelief. 

Good! Let her! She thought, too angry to regret her actions. She knew she may have to pay for them later, but for now it felt too good to be sorry. 

Kodachi listened as the front door slammed shut, indicating Ranma-chan's exit. She remained standing in the kitchen, still too stunned to move. No one, not another living soul, ever dared to treat her in such a way. It was almost too much to bear.   
She had thought he would come around eventually. That he would accept the marriage and all that came with it, but he had proven to be even more stubborn than she could have ever imagined. 

Not only had he not accepted it, he had resisted every aspect of it. Even his honor hadn't prevailed in the end. Instead he'd tried to run from her, forcing her family to show him there was no where he could go that they wouldn't find him. 

Still, she had foolishly believed he would give in. That in the end she would get what she wanted, just like she always did. It just went to show how little she had actually known him. 

Things had only grown worse between them as time had passed.

She had foolishly thought by getting him his own dojo so he could teach his beloved art, that he would be grateful, and it would in turn bring them closer together. It had in fact only succeeded in doing the exact opposite. It had given him a place of refuge. Somewhere to escape to, and he had jumped on the opportunity instantly. She had thought of taking it away again, but knew that he would only seek employment to teach elsewhere, and the thought of him having an income she didn't control wasn't something she really wanted to entertain. 

More and more he would use his curse whenever he was sure to encounter her. It was only on those rare occasions when they were summoned to have dinner with her father that he remained in true form. 

It infuriated her to no end and what was worse was that she knew he knew it. In fact she had no doubt he relished the idea of throwing his curse in her face. She hated that he could provoke her so easily, that she wasn't in complete control. 

Of course there were other issues as well. The lack of intimacy on his part. The harsh fact was he refused to even entertain the thought. Oh, she had tried a few of her tricks, sure she had, but in the end it wasn't the same. It wasn't what she wanted or needed, and so she had had to go elsewhere.   
In the course of their marriage they had exchanged more than a few heated words, but nothing like the outburst she had just witnessed. If anything Ranma had always taken the brunt of her anger, not returned it. Never once had he grabbed her or so defiantly contradicted one of her demands. It was as if something had changed. Perhaps he had finally hit his limit and in turn had decided to set some rules of his own. Whatever it was, she knew she finally had to accept the fact things were never going to change between them. If anything his defiance would only continue to escalate. 

No matter how she tried to block it out his words still rang loud and clear in the back of her mind. 

I am not going to sit here and let you dictate what I will or will not do. This is it. What you see is what you get. You don't like it you are free to walk away. Got it!

No, he was never going to come around. 

She felt her fury begin to rise. She didn't like it. Didn't like it at all. Walk away? It was the one thing she could not do, not with the image of House Kuno to uphold. However, there were other ways to free herself of the situation. 

With this thought she felt a small smile curl up the corners of her lips as she pulled out her cell phone and began to dial. 

\- R 1/2 -

Ranma-chan arrived at the dojo still seething from her encounter with Kodachi.

So much for showering this morning, she thought bitterly. It was a good thing the dojo was equipped with it's own facilities. She hadn't wanted to do a second clean up at home, as all she could think of was getting the hell out of dodge. 

A small smile spread across her lips as she remembered the look on Kodachi's face. She had long ago realized that allowing Kodachi to get a rise out of her was rarely worth it. The price was usually not something she was willing to pay. Still, even she had to admit it had felt good to stand her ground this time. The question was, why had she done it? 

Ranma-chan's brow furrowed at the thought. Of course she thought she already knew the answer. 

Akane.

The girl had given her something to believe in again. Had shown her life could still offer up even the most simple pleasures, that it wasn't only full of empty misery.

"Hope," Ranma-chan whispered. "That's what she's given me." 

And to her amazement she knew it was true. She couldn't deny the sense of feeling completely alive every time Akane was near. The sudden spark that let her know she was still capable of feeling desire--of finding and holding love, and the realization that Kodachi hadn't completely destroyed her ability to find happiness, even if it was only to appreciate the little things. 

For the first time she found herself looking forward to tonight's private session, no matter what challenges it might bring. She was a martial artist after all, and overcoming challenges was her credo. Especially if it meant a chance to find and harbor some of that happiness. At least enough of it to sustain her for awhile. 

Pushing these thoughts aside she reached into the shower stall and turned on the water. Undressing quickly, she stepped inside and let the warm stream wash over her, soothing her instantly. 

Ranma felt the change sweep through him and was grateful that it was safe enough to return to his true form. He closed his eyes as he willed the tension to leave his body. Slowly it did. He reached up and undid his braid, letting his long hair fall free, before thoroughly washing the excess coffee from it. 

He let his mind drift once again to his upcoming private session with Miss Akane Tendo. In his mind's eye he could picture that sweet face so full of steely resolve--and damn if it didn't make his heart race. 

Reluctantly he pulled his mind away from these thoughts. Instead he turned his focus back to the events of this morning. He wondered, and not for the first time, who Kodachi had been talking to before she'd come into the kitchen. That laugh, always with just a hint of malevolence, made him shudder inwardly. 

He wasn't sure he wanted to know what kind of company she was keeping. Of course he'd never given it much thought before, nor had he cared who she was spending her time with, as long as it kept her demands off him. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if she he had someone stashed on the side. 

And if she did? 

Ranma shook his head. Even if it were the case, it didn't give him the right to do the same. The fact that he had been looking for a some sort of justification just now more than unnerved him. Instead of putting up his best resistance he'd been looking for excuses to...to what? 

Ranma snapped the shower off with a frustrated growl. It wasn't fair. Any of it. And yet he couldn't allow himself to think this way. This wasn't about what Kodachi would do. Her actions should have no bearing on how he chose to carry himself. It was what separated them after all. He wouldn't stoop to her level...he wouldn't...but damn if it wasn't tempting. 

Forcing these thoughts away he dried himself and dressed quickly, throwing his hair back into it's usual pigtail. His first classes would be starting soon and he needed to warm up. 

He threw himself into this task, wanting, no, needing to clear his mind of all else. As he did so he felt his focus begin to fall into place, and soon there was nothing but the rhythmic push and pull of his body as he once again lost himself in the Art. 

-R 1/2 - 

Time seemed to pass by in a blur and before he knew it his last class had come and gone. He had rushed out soon after to get a quick bite to eat and was now anxiously awaiting her arrival. As it turned out he didn't have to wait long, for she was more than punctual. 

He looked up as the bell over the door chimed and saw her walk in with that breathtaking smile. He felt his heart speed up at the sight and did his best to tamp it down. Control it Saotome, he chided himself. After all, that was the name of the game. 

“Hello,” she said sweetly. "I know I’m a bit early. I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Not at all," he said, surprised at how steady his voice sounded. "I appreciate it when my students show such initiative. Shall we get started?” 

“Hai,” she nodded, a sparkle lighting in her dark eyes. He couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. 

"Why don't we start with a few simple katas to warm up?" he suggested. 

She nodded, her excitement as obvious as it was infectious. He felt her enthusiasm and eagerness to learn spread through him, once again filling all the empty spaces in his soul. Infusing him with a real sense of purpose. 

"I've been practicing," she informed him proudly. "I think you'll be impressed." 

He felt a smile once again press against his lips at her declaration. 

"Show me," he replied, with just a hit of a challenge. It was all the encouragement she needed. 

At once she began duplicating the intricate kata he had constructed for them in class, the one she had so stubbornly refused to give up on, even though her speed hadn't been quite up to the task. 

On this day however it was no longer an issue. 

He watched in awe as she breezed through the kata, picking up the necessary speed where required as if she'd been born doing it. The practice had definitely helped, but he knew that it was also her natural ability at play here. That and her simple love for the craft. 

She finished in an effortless flourish, a bright smile of excitement beaming on her sweet face. He couldn't deny her accomplishment, nor her pride in it, for he was as equally proud. 

"Very nice job, Miss Tendo." 

"Please call me, Akane," she insisted, her eyes sparkling. 

"Okay, Akane then," he agreed, unable to stop the smile that formed on his lips. "Since you've pretty much mastered complex katas, how about we move on to some general sparing?" 

In response she dropped herself instantly into a ready stance. His smile grew at the sight of her sheer determination. She was full of fire and prepared to do whatever it took to prove herself. For this he couldn't help but admire her resolve. 

Without warning he immediately put her on the defensive, testing her reflexes as well as her ability to block his unrelenting strikes. She put up a good fight, allowing only a few of his blows to land while putting up her own counterattack. He had to admit, it more than impressed him. 

As their sparing continued, he found her adapting to the deliberate yet subtle pattern he had begun creating. That she had seen it at all told him her perceptions were just as sharp as her fighting skill. He felt a small smile touch his lips at the thought. 

Without warning he suddenly and sharply deviated from the pattern, wanting to see just how far those instincts would take her. She didn't disappoint him, as she was able to quickly adjust her movements, meeting him strike for strike.   
It was then that she tried to go in for the kill with a sudden leg sweep. Seeing this, he quickly averted her attempt, causing the momentum of her follow through to tip her slightly off balance. Suddenly she was sent toppling into him, causing both of them to come crashing to the floor. 

Working on instinct his arms came up instantly to catch her, holding her to him as they fell, making certain she came to no harm. 

He hit first, cushioning her, even as the rebound had him wincing slightly. They lay there for a moment trying to catch their breath, Ranma all too aware of the heady weight of her body as it lay firmly pressed against his.

The whisper of a spark that always seemed present between them instantly ignited, sending out electric pulses of fire at every point of contact. 

Ranma tried desperately to stay in control, even as the warmth of her began to seep into every part of his being, filling him with a steady hum of desire. There was no denying it. It hung in the air between them, so stark it was almost palpable. 

Even before she drew back to stare down at him he knew what he would see. Those soft brow eyes now filled with an urgent need, a need he wanted very much to explore. 

I can't do this, his mind whispered, and yet his heart would give up without it's own argument. But I so want this... 

She continued to stare down at him, making no attempt to move away, almost as if she were physically unable, her eyes alight with a fire that he thought might very well consume them both. 

Unable to look away he found himself mesmerized by those eyes, held transfixed even as he tried so desperately to fight it. It was to no avail as he felt himself giving in to the powerful need rising within him. 

With infinite slowness he reached up to caress her soft face, his eyes closing slightly, lids growing heavy with desire. 

He heard a soft moan escape her lips as she closed her eyes, and leaned her face into his palm, savoring his touch. The sound as well as the response sent his heart racing inside his chest. It had been so long, too long, since he'd allowed himself to feel much of anything, now he couldn't stop the feelings as they washed over him, threatening to drown him in their sweet abyss. 

Stop this... the objection echoed stubbornly across his mind, even as she drew herself down to him, her lips finally claiming his. 

His response was instant as he met her desire with his own, his breath mingling with hers, his tongue skating out to taste her, forcing her to deepen the kiss as his need steadily grew. 

Ranma was lost, as if a spell had somehow been woven around him. His usual stubborn resolve had fled, leaving him helpless to stop what was happening, the desire overwhelming, the need to be loved too great. 

One kiss led to another, and another, his hands exploring the slender form of her back, spreading warmth with their strong touch, until there was nothing but the two of them. Where nothing else mattered but the here and now, where they could lose themselves in each other, even if only for a little while. 

In the back of his mind Ranma knew this was wrong. He was married. It didn't matter that it was a sham. The fact that he didn't love Kodachi was moot. He had taken a vow, made a promise however reluctantly. If he were to let go of that now what would be left?

With great reluctance, and relying on his sheer stubborn will, he finally managed to break off the kiss. He felt his heart pain as he watched the look of disappointment she couldn't quite hide flit across her face.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, trying to pull himself into a sitting position. She obliged him, moving away to settle in beside him. 

"I'm not." The words were spoken softly, full of unbridled conviction, even as he heard the hurt echo inside them. 

He started at the sound. "Akane, I didn't mean it like that." He sighed deeply. Why was it so hard for him to express himself the way he meant to? 

"Please believe me, it's not you. That... it was wonderful, incredible. I haven't felt like that in a very long time. It's just..." 

"Just what?" she demanded. 

"Well, for one you are my student." 

"Oh, is that all?" she asked, brightening. "Okay then, you're fired." 

He smiled softly at her words, before growing sober once more. 

"I'm also married," he told her, unable to stop the grimace from surfacing on his handsome face. 

"Oh," she replied, a look of surprise dawning in her eyes. She studied him for a moment. "Can I assume that look means it's not a happy marriage?" 

"Does it matter?" he asked, the bitterness lacing his tone enough to make her heart pain for him. 

She reached out to touch his face lovingly. "Of course it matters." 

The conviction in her voice, softened by her tone of genuine concern made him look up instantly, meeting her gaze with an appreciative one of his own. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring her touch. Wishing with all his heart that he could believe her. That there was someway out of this nightmare. That maybe, someday he would be allowed to experience happiness again. 

"Don't you know that you matter?" she whispered, her voice laced with heartfelt sincerity. He felt his heart squeeze tightly at the sound. 

"I can't..." his voice echoed in a painful rush. 

"Yes," she assured him. "You can." 

He shook his head. "No..." 

He got to his feet and walked over to the window, putting some much needed distance between them. He stared solemnly out into the darkening night sky, trying desperately to calm his inner turmoil. 

"You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me," she demanded. "Explain how you can deny what we both obviously feel." 

At the accusation he turned angrily to face her. "I'm not denying anything. You have no idea. No idea at all. You think this is easy? That I want to walk away? You're all I think about, Akane," he blurted before he could stop himself. "And now, here you are, standing there willing to give me what I've wanted, needed, for so long..." 

"And...?" she interjected. "What's wrong with that?" 

He started at her incredulously. "Considering the circumstances, what's not wrong with that?" 

She sighed wholeheartedly.  
"You want to know what I think? I think the real problem is that you've taken to denying yourself any sort of happiness. If I'm what you've needed for so long then it's obvious you're trapped in a loveless marriage. If you're that unhappy, why don't you just leave?" 

"It's not that easy," he argued, then added. "Or safe." 

She raised an eyebrow at this. 

"Believe me," he assured her. "I've tried to leave. Let's just say my wife and her family aren't known for pulling punches. They can be downright dangerous." He shook his head at the thought. "If she ever found out..." 

"I can take care of myself," she assured him, not in the least bit deterred. While he admired her tenacity he knew he couldn't take that chance. 

"Akane..." 

Before he could utter another word she had crossed the distance between them, and placed a slender finger across his lips. Even at her slightest touch he felt tingles ignite throughout his entire being. 

"Don't say it," she whispered. "Don't say anything." 

Before he knew what was happening her lips were brushing against his once more. He closed his eyes, responding instantly, as his body was again awash with feeling. Then, just as quickly she was pulling away. 

He opened his eyes in time to hear the bell chime over the door as she made her exit. 

He stood there for a moment, trying to wrap his mind around what had happened, the taste of her still warm on his lips. He hadn't been able to resist her. She was right, he had denied himself for far too long and now it was all he could do to harness his desire. Try as he might, there was a part of him that didn't really want to. It would be so easy to just give in, way too easy.  
Ranma shook himself out of these thoughts. If Kodachi ever found out there was no telling what she might do. She would definitely make him pay, but just what form that retribution might take is what worried him. He was fine with her taking it out on him, but if she were to go after Akane... That he couldn't have. 

He sighed, he knew there was no hope for it. Akane was stubborn, he had witnessed it firsthand in her relentless need to perfect every challenge he laid down. She wouldn't give up so easily, especially now when she knew how unhappy he was. 

No, it wasn't likely she would back down, therefore it was going to be up to him to be the voice of reason. 

Still, some small part of him couldn't help but cherish what had transpired between them. No matter how selfish it seemed. She made him feel alive again and that alone was worth holding onto. 

With this thought he made his way to leave. He was about to turn off the light switch when he noticed something caught between the door jam. He frowned slightly. It looked like a piece of paper. Grasping one end he gently pushed open the door and pulled it out. He turned it over, his eyes widening slightly as he stared down at what was undoubtedly a written form of challenge. 

For there, scrawled in black ink, was Akane's phone number. 

\- R 1/2 -

After exiting the dojo Akane made her way across the parking lot to her car. She slid inside and shut the door. For a moment she just sat there, her eyes closed, trying desperately to calm her rapid heartbeat. She took several long breaths and let them out slowly, until finally she felt some of her composure returning. 

Slowly she opened her eyes, her gaze trailing to the glove compartment. After another moment she reached over and opened it, pulling out her cell phone. Almost reluctantly she began to dial.   
She listened while it rang, first once then twice, on the third ring a male voice answered. 

"Okimik Agency."

"This is Akane Tendo, reporting in." 

"Affirmative, what's your status?"

"Target has been engaged," she reported. "I've established a connection but will need more time for further assessment." 

There was a pause on the other end. "How much time?" 

"That is uncertain," she replied. "The subject is torn, although I am certain he is close to his breaking point. I don't think it will take much to ascertain his intentions." 

Another pause. "Affirmative. Further assessment granted. Update when able." 

There was a click as the call disconnected. Pulling it away from her ear, Akane stared at the phone for a long moment before finally hanging up and restoring it to it's proper place in the glove compartment. She took another deep breath before starting the car and driving away into the night.


	3. Home Sweet Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma comes up against Kodachi's Wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has depictions of spousal abuse. I wanted to show just how crazy Kodachi could be and exactly what Ranma has had to put up with.

It was only a short drive home, but for Ranma the ride seemed to go on without end. His mind raced with all that had happened. The memory of Akane's lips on his was seared into his mind forever. He couldn't believe that it had happened, or that he had let it. In the end all his resolve had been lost. He hadn't been able to resist her. 

Ranma silently cursed himself. She was no longer mere fantasy, he had tasted her, still could taste her, and his desire for her had now become stronger than ever. It was something he could latch onto, something real. 

What are you doing? The little voice inside his mind whispered. He shook his head. He didn't know. It felt as if he were on an out of control train that he had no chance of stopping. And did he really want to? That was the real question, and in the end he still didn't have an answer. 

He felt the weight of that small sliver of paper buried deep inside his pocket. He hadn't been able to bring himself to throw away her number. It lay there now giving off small pulses of heat, reminding him of how badly he wanted to call her. 

Forget it... he told himself. Of course that was easier said than done. Again, he felt Akane's lips on his, the heat of her finding him, filling in all those empty spaces in his soul. It was something he desperately wanted. That all-encompassing need to love and be loved. With no one forcing him to hide behind false fronts. 

Ranma shook his head. What would it be like to finally let his guard down? To not have to pretend to be someone he wasn't, or be forced to feel things he didn't really feel for the sake of appearances? What would it be like to have an actual life? 

Ranma gave a long sigh, pushing these thoughts away as he finally pulled up in front of the house. He sat there for a moment, his gaze searching for any sign that Kodachi was up and about. Fortunately for him, it looked as if she wasn't home; the house was, dark and still. 

Thank the kami for small favors, he thought, before killing the engine and stepping out of the car. He had been hoping to avoid her this   
evening, not only because of what had transpired between him and Akane, but because things hadn't exactly ended well this morning. He was sure she'd still be upset about his little act of defiance and the last thing he wanted was another confrontation. 

Unfortunately things didn't always go according to plan. 

As soon as he entered the house he knew his earlier assumption had been mere illusion. Even with all the lights turned off he could sense her presence, could feel her ki steadily radiating her displeasure, as the tension in the air became almost palpable. 

"Hello, Kodachi," he stated tonelessly, wanting her to know he knew she was there, even as he braced himself for what was to come. Silently he berated himself for not utilizing his curse before coming home. It had been an oversight—due, he realized, to what was fast becoming a deadly distraction. 

At his words she turned on the table lamp with a hard snap. He blinked several times as the sudden light flooded the room. 

"Well well," she spat angrily. "If it isn't my wayward husband come to grace me with his presence. In his true form no less. To what do I owe that pleasure?" 

Ranma felt his anger rise a notch. "Stupid mistake," he replied, unable to stop himself. He watched as the statement hit its mark, her anger flaring, causing her to jump to her feet and stalk towards him. For an instant he thought she meant to strike him and he prepared himself for the attack. 

He was surprised when she stopped mere inches from him, fury blazing in her violet eyes. "Where the HELL have you been!?!" 

Been? he thought. That was the question, wasn't it? Certainly not where he was supposed to be and yet... maybe... just maybe where he was meant to be. 

"I had a late session," he said finally, trying to keep his voice neutral. 

Kodachi's eyes narrowed upon him. "With who?" 

Ranma knew he was treading on dangerous ground. Kodachi was nothing if unpredictable. If she even suspected... he pushed the thought roughly away, forcing himself to relax as he casually answered, "Just one of my students." 

Her eyes narrowed upon him. "I see," she said, her hands going to her hips in an immediate gesture of disapproval. "And this student is of the female persuasion?" 

Ranma felt his heart pick up nervous speed, even as he forced his voice to remain steady. "What does it matter, Kodachi?" 

"I hope I don't have to remind you that you are mine, Ranma." she told him, poking his chest with her finger for emphasis. "I own you." 

Her possessive tone set off a wave of anger in Ranma that was quickly drowning out his anxiousness. If there was one thing he hated it was being treated like a piece of meat. Unable to stop himself he felt his brow furrow in response. He gave her a hard stare. "Are we done here?" he said, his tone dismissive, before stepping swiftly around her and walking away. 

The howl of rage was enough of a warning to kick his reflexes into high gear. He ducked instantly as a ceramic lamp went sailing over his head to crash violently against the wall, sending shards of broken pottery flying in all directions. Ranma threw up his arms in time to shield his face as a particularly large piece flew towards him, taking a good slice out of his forearm in the process.   
"How dare you walk away from me!" she yelled in all her fury. "You will not ignore me!"

Ranma grit his teeth as the burning sensation ripped up his arm. He had always made it a point to never hit a woman, but it took all his restraint not to hit this one as he felt the warm blood begin to seep down his arm.

"Dammit, Kodachi," he seethed. 

"No, damn you Ranma! You're not the only one who can shatter things you know!" She watched the comment hit it's mark, giving him a satisfied smile at the sight. "I haven't forgotten your little act of insubordination this morning," she told him, her smile only growing. "Time to pay the piper." 

Ranma continued to grit his teeth at her declaration, already preparing himself for the next attack. As he had suspected, his little act of defiance was about to cost him. 

He knew from experience the violence would simply continue to escalate when she was in this sort of state. In fact the projectiles would probably only grow, and were most likely to include the tools used in rhythm gymnastics, Kodachi's specialized form of martial arts. Only these weren't ordinary tools. In her deranged state she had altered them into deadly weapons. 

He'd been on the receiving end of one of her tantrums often enough to know ignoring her could be dangerous. In fact he had underestimated her only once before, and had received a broken arm for his carelessness. Still, the anger rising inside him would not subside. He had been dealing with her abuse for so long and was sick and tired of it. Enough was enough. It was time to take a stand. 

He felt his own eyes narrow upon her. "I'm in no mood for this, Kodachi," he warned. "If you insist on playing this game I will fight back." 

"Is that a threat?"   
"It's a fact," he stated plainly. "This has gone far enough." 

He watched as an evil grin suddenly played across her face. "Oh my dear, Ranma." She gave a short laugh. "This is only the beginning." 

He had only moments to react as she turned swiftly on her heel and procured, as he suspected she would, one of her deadly martial arts weapons. She had been hording them while lying in wait. Deftly she pulled out the hoop, now outfitted with a razor sharp edge that she sent flying at him with lethal accuracy. 

Timing his leap perfectly, he managed to vault himself into the air just in time for it to go sailing beneath him, slicing clean through a tall Ficus plant as it went, before lodging in the wall behind him with a sick thud. 

Son of a... Ranma's mind sounded in both anger and shock. Usually Kodachi aimed to hurt, not kill him. If he hadn't gotten out of the way... He thought sickly of the Ficus plant now laying in two separate pieces behind him. 

She was even more out of control than usual, or maybe, like him she'd finally reached her breaking point and now all bets were off. The thought sent more than a shiver of fear down his spine. 

"Kodachi," he said with more calm then he felt. "Stop this, before someone really gets hurt." 

"The only one who will be hurting is you my darling, Ranma!" 

His eyes widened as she produced another one of her rhythmic gymnastics tools. It was the ball this time, only this ball he knew was implanted with a small explosive device. She bounced it menacingly in one hand, letting him wonder for a moment from which direction it would be coming at him. 

Giving her trademark evil laugh, she faked throwing in one direction before hurling it in the other, watching gleefully as he dove behind the couch for cover. It hit the floor behind him and exploded, leaving a sizzling crater-sized hole in its wake and sending splinters of wood flying in all directions. One of them grazed him just below the left eye, leaving a long and ugly gash that began to sting instantly. He felt the warmth of the blood begin to trickle down his cheek and wiped it away furiously. 

Slowly he began to get to his feet, peering over the back of the couch to safely assess her next move. He had only moments as he was forced to make another quick dodge as a new implement came whizzing by him. This time it was one of her clubs that she'd armed with deadly spikes. It barely missed it's mark as it hit the wall behind him, embedding itself deep into the plaster. 

Ranma felt his anger override his fear as he jumped up and deftly yanked the weapon out of the wall, sending it flying back at her. His aim was low and away as he had no intention of actually striking her, no matter how much he might want to. She leaped over the projectile easily and let it skitter across the floor to rebound noisily off the stairway. 

He had hoped to scare her into putting a stop to this dangerous game.  
Unfortunately, his retaliation only seemed to egg her on further. And there was something else, something even more sinister glowing in the depths of her violet eyes. What he saw there made him cringe with revulsion, even as it sent a shockwave of disgust throughout his entire being. For what he saw was pure and utter lust, she was actually getting off on this. 

"So, you dare to strike back against the Black Rose," she said, the hunger blazing in her eyes now unmistakable. Ranma felt his stomach give a sick lurch at the sight. "A fighter, I like that," she continued. "It just makes it all the more exciting, and even better when I finally subdue you." 

To emphasize this she held up the final tool in her arsenal, the ribbon. Ranma gave an inward shudder. He had no doubt she intended to restrain him with it and then... but his mind wouldn't let him finish the thought. It wanted no part of her sick sexual games. 

"Don't even think about it Kodachi," he warned, which only seemed to heighten her excitement. Much to his dismay. 

She began to twirl the tool in earnest, her wicked smile only growing as she continued to stare at him. "Keep defying me Ranma," she drawled. "I dare you." 

Ranma quickly took stock of his options. He had to get out of here, and fast, of that he had no doubt. He could try and take her down, but that in itself was risky. She was not only formidable, but any injury, no matter how slight, would only bring him more trouble. 

Fortunately, he noticed she had moved away from the front door when he'd thrown the club in her direction, and was now standing a few feet back. He still had the keys to the car in his pocket, if he could somehow distract her long enough he might just have a chance.

Going with this plan he came out from behind the couch slowly, his eyes never leaving her. In one quick motion he grabbed the nearest cushion and sent it flying toward her. Not expecting this she fell instantly for the distraction, immediately ducking the blow and giving him just enough time to race for the door. 

Ranma had his hand firmly wrapped around the knob and was desperately trying to work open the door, when he felt something grasp him about the ankle. It tightened painfully before yanking him off balance, sending him crashing to the floor with a hard thud. 

Before he could gather his wits he was being roughly pulled across the hardwood floor by what he now understood was her gymnastics ribbon. With every hard yank it closed tighter around his ankle, biting through his skin, igniting a deep seeded burning sensation that was pure agony.

He let out a strangled cry, desperately trying to reach down and free himself. 

"Uh-uh," she chastised almost pleasantly. "There is no escaping the Black Rose."  
Ranma knew if she managed to pull him to her there really would be no escaping. Not only was she a formidable martial artist, she was also a master of potions, her specialty being of the sleeping and paralyzing variety. If she managed to douse him with one of those... 

Panic rushed through him then and in a final attempt at self-preservation he desperately yanked his trapped foot backward, hoping to at least dislodge the ribbon from her grasp. 

Fortunately for him it worked even better than planned as the implement suddenly snapped at the combined stress being put upon it. The force of which sent her careening backwards, arms desperately pin-wheeling for balance as she crash landed against the far wall. 

Ignoring the searing pain in his ankle, Ranma seized the opportunity and bolted to his feet, urgently making yet another run for the door. 

He yanked it open and scurried outside, turning in the doorway to close it behind him—just in time to see her pick up the stray club he had tossed at her earlier. 

"Ranma!" She called after him, her voice still tinged with anger, but underneath holding something worse, something full of malevolent promise. For a moment it halted him in his tracks. Then, horrified, he watched as a wicked smile lit up her dark features. "You can run but you will never escape me! Do you hear me!?! I will see you in hell before I let you go!" 

To punctuate the statement she hurled the spiked club at him. 

Shit... was his only thought before slamming the door shut behind him. 

The spikes hit the door with a sickening thump, so deep, that several of them protruded through to his side of the door. One of them he noticed was mere inches from his head. 

Without further hesitation he bolted for the car, eager to put as much distance between him and Kodachi as possible. He fumbled with the keys, slamming them into the ignition with hands that wouldn't seem to stop shaking. He pulled out and drove several miles before he would even let himself relax. He didn't think she would follow him. At least she never had before when they'd had one of these kind of blowouts. Of course there was always a first time for everything. 

He kept glancing in the rearview mirror to be sure, but so far nothing. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, relief flooding through him. That had been close, too close. 

While he had been on the receiving end of such tactics before, something about this time was different, almost more final. She hadn't been merely toying with him as usual. There was a real desire to do him major harm, making him wonder again if she'd reached her limit with him. If that was the case how much longer could they go on with this charade? 

Ranma didn't know, but he wasn't liking the odds. Stay and be killed, or leave and face the same fate. Of course there was a third option. What was that old saying? Kill or be killed? 

Some choices, he thought bitterly, hating the fact that Kodachi could even make him consider the latter. Not that he thought himself capable of such a thing, unless of course his life were on the line. 

Or Akane's... 

The thought was instantaneous, so much so that it startled even him. It was frightening to think how much she had come to mean to him in such a short amount of time. 

He sighed wholeheartedly. The whole thing was crazy and yet he knew he would protect her with his life. She had become a beacon of light, staving off the darkness that wanted to swallow him whole. He was, he realized, coming to need her and that scared him most of all. 

He drove around for awhile before heading over to the dojo to lay low. He figured if Kodachi were going to try and follow him she'd check there first and after not finding him would simply return home. This was also part of her cycle of violence. One minute she'd be trying to maim him, and the next, acting as if nothing had happened. If things followed this pattern she would calm down by tomorrow and they would once again retreat to their usual standoff positions. 

He pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine. 

The dojo was still dark when he walked up to the front door, definitely a good sign. Whenever Kodachi had invaded the dojo it was usually left in major disarray, lights on, door unlocked, equipment strewn about, but so far nothing looked out of place. 

He unlocked the door, opening it slightly and reaching around for the light switch. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the sudden illumination, as he scanned the room looking for any intruders. He was met with nothing but silence. 

Slowly he walked to his back office, turning on the light as he went. He did a quick search but found nothing. So far so good. Next he wandered over to his private bathroom, flooding this room with light as well. After checking the only place a person could possibly hide, the shower stall, he felt himself finally relax. Satisfied he was alone, he began to rummage in the medicine cabinet for something to treat his wounds. 

His ankle injury was the most troubling. It throbbed fiercely in a steady stream of white hot pain. She had pulled the ribbon tight enough to leave several deep lacerations, some of which were still actively bleeding. 

He reached for something to clean the wound, pouring it gently over the worst areas. The stinging sensation kicked in instantly, becoming more steady as the liquid began to work its magic. He winced, a hissing sound emanating through his clenched teeth as he tried to stifle the urge to cry out. 

Gently he wrapped the wound, making sure to cover it thoroughly. He quickly tended to his other injuries, neither of which were quite as serious. When this was done he made his way back to his office and lay down on the big blue sofa.   
He stared blankly up at the ceiling wondering, and not for the first time, how much more of this he could take. How were people supposed to live like this? Was he being punished for some unknown crime? And if so, did that mean that Akane's sudden appearance was a sign that his sentence was over? Could he somehow have faith in that? 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny slip of paper, staring at it almost wistfully. The sudden urge to hear her voice was almost overwhelming. Unable to stop himself he brought out his cell phone and began to dial. 

One ring, then two, on the third she answered. 

"Hello?"

Ranma closed his eyes at the sound of her voice as it washed over him, relishing the comfort it gave him if only for a moment. If only he could reach out and hold her... 

"Akane..." he breathed, his voice wavering slightly with his tightly held emotions. He felt his heart seize painfully, a desperate longing growing deep inside him, rising up to swallow him whole.

Before she could reply he deftly hung up, cradling the phone tightly to his chest as if he could somehow hold her there. He felt the emotions rise up once more, threatening to drown him in a sea of pain. He pressed his eyes tightly closed as a single tear managed to escape down his face. 

"Oh kami," he whispered desperately into the empty room. "Please help me..."


	4. Akane to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane finds Ranma injured and hiding out.

The first thing Akane noticed as she pulled up in front of the dojo was that it looked like every light had been left on. She got out of the car and went to the door, certain that it would be locked. To her surprise she found it opened quite easily. The bell overhead jingled noisily as she stepped inside, and she waited for a moment to see if it would call anyone's attention. When it didn't she took another few steps inside. 

"Hello?" she called out, inching forward slowly. There was no reply, and she began to wonder if he had merely forgotten to turn out the lights after closing up. 

And I suppose he left the door open too? her mind retorted instantly. 

Either that, or someone broke in after the fact and was still here, lying in wait. She gave a small smirk at the thought. If that were the case they were going to be very sorry indeed. 

Before she could take another step a harried voice rose up from somewhere out back. It came to her in a harsh whisper, full of fear and dread. 

"Stay away from me!" 

"Sensei?" she called out, moving slowly toward the voice. The only answer she received was a low, pain filled groan. Her heart lurched at the sound. 

Reaching out, she gently pushed the office door open and stepped inside. She spotted him instantly, his prone form stretched out across an oversized blue sofa. He seemed to be asleep, yet his slumber was anything but peaceful, as whatever haunted his dreams began closing in on him. She watched as he tossed and turned, his arms coming up as if trying to ward something off. He let out another low moan.   
"Leave me alone..." the words came in a whispered rush, the desperation in them enough to send chills down Akane's spine. He looked so vulnerable lying there, not at all like the strong, confident teacher she'd come to know. The sight nearly broke her heart.

The feeling only became more compounded when she noticed the multiple injuries he had sustained. The long gash running just below his eye and the bandage wrapped around his forearm were worrisome enough, but it was the injury to his ankle that made her gasp out loud. The bandage was thick. It looked as if he'd wrapped it several times around, and yet it was completely soaked through as blood poured out from all sides, forming a perfect crimson circle. 

What the hell had happened?

He had sounded so desperate on the phone, so lost and alone. At first she couldn't believe the voice had been his. Then, she remembered their earlier conversation. How he had explained his wife's tenacity for violence. Had she done this to him? 

"Akane..." her name fell from his lips, so full of longing that she inhaled sharply, a slender hand coming up to cover her mouth. It was exactly how he had sounded on the phone. So full of aching need that she hadn't been able to get his voice out of her head. She'd had no choice but to follow it here, if nothing else but to make sure he was okay. 

She made her way towards him, perching herself lightly on the edge of the sofa. Slowly she reached out a hand and laid it gently on his arm, her touch feather soft and comforting. 

"Ranma," she whispered soothingly. "Wake up." 

Somewhere in the depths of his torment, Ranma heard her calling for him. Her voice slicing through his isolation, drawing him up towards the light. He desperately held on to it, riding it away from the darkness of his despair. 

"Akane...?"   
"I'm here," she assured him, gently brushing back the hair from his forehead in a soothing gesture. 

Slowly he opened his eyes to stare wistfully up at her. 

Ranma thought he was still dreaming. He had to be. She couldn't really be sitting here, comforting him with her warm touch, a tender smile lighting on her sweet face. 

That smile...

He felt his heart squeeze painfully at the sight. 

"How...?"

"Simple," she explained, her soft smile growing. "You called. I came." 

"But..." he started, still not believing she was sitting here in front of him. 

"You sounded so distraught on the phone," she interrupted, her voice growing serious with her concern. " You really had me worried." 

He gave a small sigh. "Yeah... about that," he said, regrettably. "I'm really sorry. I never meant to drag you into this mess." 

She shook her head. "Don't be. I came because I wanted to come." 

"How did you know I was even here?"

She gave a slight shrug. "I didn't, but I had to start somewhere. The door was open so I just came in."

Ranma took in this last bit of information with some surprise. He silently cursed himself for being so careless. Here he'd been trying to get away from Kodachi and yet he'd forgotten to do the simplest thing like lock the door. 

He was pulled from these thoughts as he felt her warm hand slip over his. "I'm glad I found you," she said, her voice one of comfort, the soft smile once again returning to her face.

It was infectious and he found himself returning it instantly with one of his own. "Me too," he admitted, startled to find how true the statement was. 

"So," she asked, eyeing him curiously. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

He felt his smile fade as the memory of his encounter with Kodachi suddenly flashed through his mind. The stark imprint of that ribbon encircling his ankle, reeling him in for kami only knew what other kinds of sadistic horrors. He shuddered inwardly at the thought. 

Talking about it was actually the last thing he wanted. He wished with all his might that he could simply forget what had happened. Not to mention how embarrassing it was to find himself in such a predicament. Still, he supposed he did owe her an explanation after she'd gone to the trouble of coming to check on him. 

Resigning himself, he began to shift into a sitting position, an action he instantly regretted as his ankle suddenly began to protest in earnest. He let out a stifled groan, gritting his teeth against the fresh onslaught of pain, as a steady throb began to hum throughout his foot. He closed his eyes, trying desperately to shut it out, even as he felt fresh blood begin to flow from the now reopened wound. 

Akane watched with difficulty as he tried diligently to control the pain. She had to admire his determination, even as she fought the sudden urge to throttle whoever had done this to him. 

Instead she sprang up and moved into the bathroom. There she began riffling through the medicine cabinet in search of something to dull his pain. She finally came across a bottle of extra strength aspirin and snatched it up, extracting a few pills along with a glass of water before rejoining him in the office. 

When she reached him his eyes were still closed, only now there was a thin sheen of sweat that clearly marked his brow. It could have merely been due to all his concentrated effort, but it still scared her to see it all the same. 

"Here take these," she said sitting back down beside him. He opened his eyes slowly as she held out the medication along with the glass of water. He made no protest, but simply did what she asked. 

"Alright, now let me take a look." 

He nodded and she began to gently unwrap the bandage. She pulled it back slowly, taking extra care not to cause him any further pain. When it was finally removed she couldn't help but let out a sharp gasp, for what she saw there both shocked and infuriated her. 

There were numerous lacerations that crisscrossed each other at several different points, some so deep they had cut through quite a few layers of skin. The area surrounding them was inflamed with angry red welts, some of which were starting to ooze with fresh blood. 

"Kami..." she whispered, the distress evident in her voice. It was obvious what she was looking at was a clear cut ligature mark, as if some sort of rope had been tied around his ankle and then pulled taut. The crisscrossing marks indicated this had been done more than once. 

"It's bad isn't it?" 

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's not good," she said ruefully, before meeting his eyes with an intent stare. "Some of these gashes are very deep. To be honest, I'm worried about infection." 

Ranma once again closed his eyes. He didn't know why he had even asked the question. He could already tell it was bad. His ankle felt like it had been set on fire. 

"We really should get you to a hospital." 

He shook his head instantly. "No, I can't."   
She gave him an incredulous stare. "What do you mean you can't? This is a serious injury. You have to." 

"I said I can't," he repeated, his frustration evident. She felt her own kick up a notch at his insolence. 

"Why not?" she insisted, her brow furrowing slightly. He turned his head away, almost as if he were embarrassed to answer. She saw this and felt her heart squeeze painfully for him. "Ranma," she pleaded. "Please, talk to me." 

He let out a long and tired sigh, turning his head back to meet her gaze. "Her family would know," he finally managed. "They have connections everywhere. I really don't need her showing up at the hospital with a bouquet of flowers laced with paralyzing potion." 

She merely started at him in confusion. "Paralyzing potion?" 

"Didn't I tell you?" he asked bitterly. "She's a whiz at mixing up all sorts of different drug cocktails."

Akane took in this explanation with both sorrow and a touch of anger. 

"Was your wife the one who did this to you+?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer. 

She watched as he gave a reluctant nod. 

"How long has this been going on?" she asked, with just a hint of anger. 

At first she didn't think he would answer but then in a small, weary voice he said: "Long enough. Although I've gotten pretty good at avoiding most of her attacks." She watched his brow furrow, anger suddenly filling his voice. "I was almost home free. If that damned ribbon hadn't snagged me..." 

"A ribbon did this?" she asked, glancing back down at his wounds, a stunned lilt radiating in her voice. 

"A rhythmic gymnastics ribbon to be exact," he explained. "She uses all the tools in rhythmic gymnastics as weapons. It's her specialized martial art."

Akane merely stared at him incredulously. Those crisscrossing marks... She thought sickly. She must have kept yanking it tighter and tighter around his ankle then dragged him... Akane abruptly cut the thought off, not wanting to picture it any further. 

"I take it your face and arm are also victims of her so called tools?" 

He shrugged. "All in all, I'd say I got off pretty easy." 

Her eyes grew wide at the statement. "You call this getting off easy?" 

He gave her a knowing stare. "Believe me, I got off easy." He gave a small shudder, as he remembered the look of pure lust in Kodachi's eyes. 

Akane felt her stomach give a small roll at his words. It was the way he'd said them, as if there were something more he wasn't telling her. And his reaction, she thought, her eyes widening as the answer suddenly came to her. Oh kami, he couldn't mean... But in that instant she knew that it was exactly what he meant. My god, what kind of monster is he married to? 

At least that final injustice hadn't actually happened, that was something. Akane felt her heart go out to him instantly. She knew this couldn't be easy for him. His pride had been hurt along with his body. For him to have to swallow that pride and simply take the abuse was the ultimate humiliation. She could see the last thing he wanted was her pity, and how could she blame him? If she were in his position she thought she would have had the same sort of reaction. Knowing this, she decided to quickly change the subject. 

"Well," she stated plainly, almost bluntly. "If you won't go to the hospital, then I guess you'll just have to come home with me." 

At the suggestion he quickly turned to face her, his eyes widening at the prospect. "Ah, Akane..." he began, his heart rate already picking up speed. Even with all the pain he was in he didn't trust himself with her. Especially after what had happened with Kodachi. He was just desperate enough to do something crazy. Not to mention the danger she'd be putting herself in. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea." 

"Nonsense," she argued. "That ankle is not going to heal itself."

"But I..." 

"Listen, my sister is married to a physician," she continued, cutting off any further protest he might have made. "He's a wizard at making miracle cures. I just happen to have some of them back at my house. One might just do the trick." She met his gaze, her eyes boring into his, her voice growing firm. "If it's not looking better by tomorrow though I'm taking you to see him. Now, do you have any more clean gauze so I can rewrap your ankle?" 

He saw that she was determined to see this through and knew instantly to argue with her would be futile. He'd seen that determination first hand. Once implemented, nothing could stop it. 

'Ranma?" 

"It's in the cabinet under the sink," he said resigned, pointing towards the bathroom. She nodded getting to her feet and discarding the old blood soaked bandage as she went. 

After retrieving the new roll she gently lifted his foot, gauging his reaction to make sure she wasn't causing him any unnecessary pain. Ranma bore the movement with a slight grimace, grateful for the minor relief the aspirin afforded him as it finally began to take effect. As of now his ankle had settled into a low and steady throb. 

He watched as she wrapped it thoroughly, if a little overzealously, the stark white material instantly taking on a tinge of red. He wondered absently if he were even going to be able to stand on it. 

"There," she said when she'd finished, obvious pride in her voice. He had to smile at the dressing as his ankle was now encased in what looked like a three rolls of gaze. It bulged outward with ridiculous enthusiasm. 

"What?" she asked, noticing the slight grin on his face. He merely shook his head, still smiling. 

"Nothing, it's fine." Slowly he began to once again shift himself into a sitting position. Here, help me up." She obliged him, holding out a hand for him to take. 

"Easy," she told him. "That's it, now lean on me." 

He slipped an arm over her shoulder, shifting his weight into her side as she braced him from below. 

"Can you put any weight on it?" she asked. 

"I don't know," he said, somewhat skeptically. "Let's find out." 

Gently he placed his foot down and leaned slightly away from her, testing it. Although there was pain it didn't seem too unbearable. Of course walking was probably going be another matter altogether. Taking a deep breath he braced himself and motioned her forward. She obliged him, taking a small step as he did the same. 

They began to shuffle forward slowly, every step becoming a bitter agony that Rama did his best to hide. As he suspected walking was as difficult as he imagined it would be. He could feel the wound reopening in places where his ankle was forced to bend as he pushed off of his foot. 

"You okay?" she asked, feeling him tense beside her with every step. 

"I'm fine," he lied, biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out as his ankle once again began to scream in earnest. 

"You are not," she told him, seeing through his charade instantly. "Honestly, stop being so stoic and lean more of your weight into me. Let me help you, dummy." 

He felt his lips curve upward slightly at the insult. "Oh yeah," he remarked. "Well, maybe I don't need your help."

She gave a small snort and rolled her eyes at him. "Only a dummy would say that," she returned playfully, to which he gave a slight chuckle. The sound warmed her heart, and she was glad to be able to distract him from his pain, even if it was only for a moment. 

Ranma took another step and nearly fell as his ankle twisted slightly and a steel bolt of pain ripped up his leg. Shit... his mind cried out, even as he did his best to stifle a scream. He was panting with his exertion as a new sheen of sweat now covered his brow, once again soaking his dark bangs. 

"Do you want to stop for a minute?" she asked, her concern evident. They had gotten halfway across the dojo floor by this time, and Akane, seeing his obvious pain was reluctant to go any further. 

He shook his head vehemently. At this point Ranma wanted nothing more than to stop, but he knew if he did so he'd never get going again. His ankle roared with white hot pain, blood now seeping steadily through the bandage, tainting it a bright crimson. 

"Let's just do this," he gritted, calling upon his sheer determination. She grasped him tighter, resolving to harbor as much of his weight as she could. 

They pressed on, finally managing to get to the front door. Akane pushed it open and Ranma welcomed the coolness of the light breeze that greeted them. 

Fortunately for him, her car was parked right out front. He pushed through the final few steps as she opened the door and eased him inside. 

Ranma leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, silently willing the fire in his ankle to subside. 

"Where are your keys?"

At her question he open his eyes and simply stared at her in confusion. 

"I need your keys to lock up the dojo," she explained. 

Of course, how could he have been so stupid as to forget yet again? He reached inside his pocket. "Here," he said, pulling them out and handing them to her. 

"Will you be alright?" 

"I'll be fine," he forced the words out, trying to give her a reassuring smile. It pained him to see the look of worry on her face. As she turned to go he reached up to grasp her hand. "Akane..." 

She stopped in her tracks and turned to look down at him, watching as a weak smile surfaced on his lips. "Thanks..." 

She felt her heart give a slight pang at the sentiment, her eyes tearing slightly. She gave a quick nod and gently closed his door before heading back to kill the lights and lock the dojo behind them. 

Before long she was back at the car and slipping into the driver's seat beside him. She threw a glance over to where he sat. His eyes were once again closed, his bangs and shirt completely soaked with sweat, his breathing slow and shallow. 

"Ranma?" she called, her voice rising with her apprehension. He gave no response and it only took a moment to realize that he fallen asleep. The whole ordeal must have simply exhausted him, her mind reasoned. She supposed it was just as well, any modicum of relief was a godsend at this point. She just hoped one of Dr. Tofu's concoctions would help him. 

She started the car and headed for home, wondering, and not for the first time what she had gotten herself into.


	5. Finding Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma and Akane get really close!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has lemon themes!

Ranma was still out cold when Akane pulled into the driveway of her childhood home. Being the heir to the school of Anything Goes, it was hers now that her father had retired and moved in with her sister Kasumi. 

She put the car in park and threw a glance over at her charge. She hated to wake him. He looked so peaceful and the last thing she wanted was to bring him back to his inevitable suffering. 

She had several of Dr. Tofu's home remedies on hand and thought she knew which one of them would help ease his pain. The trick now would be would be getting him into the house. It was clear he could no longer walk on his ankle, to do so would only cause further injury. Besides that, he would never be able to maneuver the stairs, not unless there were some way of keeping the weight off his foot. 

Akane grinned remembering the old pair of crutches in the basement, the ones she'd used after her gymnastics accident. 

Leaving him to sleep, she slipped deftly out of the car and into the house. She made her way to the basement and descended the stairs, quickly scanning the room for any sign of them. To her surprise it didn't take long. She spotted them up against the far wall, crammed tightly behind some musty old boxes. She yanked them loose and raced back up the stairs. When she finally returned to the car he was still fast asleep. 

"Ranma?" She shook him gently, trying to rouse him. "We're here." 

He made a small groaning noise, then slowly began to open his eyes. It was a choice he instantly regretted as the pain in his ankle came up hard and fast to greet him. He moaned softly, his eyes closing once more as he tried to fall back into the darkness of sleep. 

"Ranma." She shook him again, this time more firmly. "I'm sorry to have to wake you," she said, pulling him reluctantly back into the present. "This shouldn't take long and then we can find something to ease your pain."

At the promise of easing his pain he once again opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that she was holding something in her hands. It looked like an old pair of crutches. She held them out, urging him to take hold and hoist himself out of the car. 

Not wanting to seem completely vulnerable, Ranma waved them away and tried to step out of the vehicle on his own accord. Akane frowned at his sudden act of machismo, her reflexes kicking in instantly when his ankle protested profusely and he began to fall forward. She caught him before he could hit the ground, his breath catching as he tried desperately to hold back a scream of pain. 

"Honestly Ranma," she chastised, instantly igniting his frustration. "That was really dumb." She saw him open his mouth to protest but stopped him dead cold. "You either take the crutches or I will haul you over my shoulders and piggyback you into the house. Got it?" By the tone in her voice he knew immediately that she was dead serious. 

"Fine," he muttered, grasping the crutches and pushing himself upright.   
He pushed off slowly, trying to get a feel for them as he did his best not to jostle his ankle in the process. 

He shot a glance at the house and wondered absently what he was walking into. Here he was going into her home, allowing himself into her care, his injury leaving him vulnerable and unable to escape the attraction he knew they both felt. It was bound to surface and this time there would be nowhere to run. Even if she kept her distance while he was recovering, what would happen when his ankle no longer hurt? 

The thought brought on a whole new sheen of sweat. 

"Are you okay?" Her voice brought him back to the present moment. "You look flushed. I hope you don't have a fever." 

At her note of concern he shook his head, giving a small smile of reassurance. "I'm okay," he replied, desperately trying to push aside his lingering doubts. "Go ahead, lead the way." 

She nodded and he followed her as she strode up the walk way and unlocked the front door. After ushering him inside, she closed and locked it behind them. 

"Come on, it's this way," she said, motioning him towards the stairs. "I think you'll be more comfortable in the master bedroom." 

He simply nodded, making no comment even as the not so innocent images the statement provoked started to worm their way into his mind. Stop it Saotome, he chided himself. Of course it was to no avail, as the idea that he was about to be convalescing in the very bed she slept in refused to leave him. 

Much to Akane's amazement he was able to maneuver the stairs without the slightest problem, the crutches instantly becoming second nature as if he'd been on them for weeks, not minutes. She wondered, not so innocently what other things he was naturally good at. 

Even as hurt as he was she couldn't seem to help herself. Maybe it was the very vulnerability itself, or the way he so bravely played it down. He was tough, he had to be, and damn if it didn't ignite something deep inside her. 

Roughly, she pushed those thoughts aside. It wouldn't do to get too lost in them. After all she had a job to do. 

"Here we are," she said stopping at the end of the hallway. She opened the door and waved him in ahead of her. He obliged, brushing her arm slightly as he slid by, igniting the now familiar rush of electricity. 

She knew he felt it too, for she noticed the heated look in his eyes as his gaze met hers for a brief moment. It was enough to send her heartbeat racing even as she did her best to stifle her reaction. 

She watched as he made his way over to the bed and cautiously sat down, placing the crutches on the floor beside him. She couldn't help but admire his strength as he moved, his sleek muscles flexing visibly with his exertion. The sight left her more than a little breathless. 

He glanced over as she stood in the doorway, her gaze suddenly dropping as if she'd been studying him intently. He felt his face flush at the prospect, even as she said in a somewhat harried voice: "I'm just going to go grab some supplies to redress your ankle." 

At his slight nod she scurried away, leaving him to stare after her in wonder. 

Akane walked quickly down the hall and into the bathroom, trying desperately to get a grip on her runaway emotions. He's just a guy, she tried to tell herself, even though she knew it wasn't true. This one was special, she could feel it. Never before had she felt such a strong attraction, and not just to his good looks. There was something about him, something in the way that he carried himself, the way he seemed to exude strength even in the face of what he had to live with, as if he were determined not to let it change him. 

He was a fighter, someone who refused to be tamed. Although he may have been forced into accepting his circumstances, he'd never give into them, nor would he allow himself to give up, and for that he had her utmost respect. 

She knew he was able to find joy in the little things, could see it in the way he taught his Art. He held each moment like a prized possession, his situation making him appreciate every one in ways the average person simply couldn't. The thought made her heart break and rejoice for him at the same time. 

But it was the memory of his soft smile as he'd whispered his sincere thanks, the obvious worry he'd held for her even through his own pain, the way he'd looked at her as if she were a lifeline he had no right reaching for, that held her heart tight and wouldn't let go. 

Akane knew she had to face the hard truth. She was falling for him and for her that was a dangerous game. 

She tried to push the thought away, forcing herself to concentrate on the task at hand. Grabbing another roll of gauze, a pair of latex gloves, and the ointment Dr. Tofu had given her, she made her way briskly back to the bedroom. He looked up when she entered, watching as she grabbed the chair from her desk and sat down in front of him. 

She motioned for him to prop his foot up so she could take another look. He did as she asked, wincing slightly as she began to unwrap the layers of gauze. Every touch, no matter how slight made his ankle scream in protest. In his head he began to curse Kodachi silently. 

When Akane finally pulled back the final layer they were both dismayed by what they found. His ankle had swollen to twice it's normal size, the crisscrossed lacerations showing even more irritation as the inflammation began to spread out to parts of his leg and foot, almost like wildfire. Infection definitely looked like it was trying to set in. 

"I shouldn't have tried walking on it," he admitted, grimacing at the sight. 

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well," she said ruefully "What's done is done. What we have to do now is stop it from becoming infected, and I think this might just do the trick." She held up the jar of ointment for him to see. 

"This is the stuff from your brother-in-law?" 

She nodded. "It's got antibiotic properties, along with anesthetic agents, which should help heal as well as ease your pain." 

Ranma didn't have to be sold, he was all for that. He watched as she slipped on a pair of latex gloves before opening the jar and slipping her fingers inside. Carefully she began to apply the ointment to his wounds, making sure to cover the area completely. 

Almost instantly Ranma felt a welcoming numbness seep into his skin, drowning out the pain. It was a respite like none he'd ever felt and he nearly cried out deliriously in relief. 

Akane could tell by the blissful look on his face that the medication was already offering him some solace and was glad for it. After all he'd been through he deserved at least a modicum of peace. 

"Amazing," he whispered, the joy obvious in his voice. She simply smiled at his noticeable pleasure. 

"I take it that means it's working?

"It's incredible," he nearly exclaimed. "What is this stuff?" 

"I'm not sure," she answered truthfully. "Dr. Tofu would never go into detail as to how he goes about making it."

"Yeah well," Ranma returned, his voice growing serious. "He should market this stuff."

"I'll tell him you said so," she said, still smiling. 

She continued for a few more moments to massage the ointment gently into his skin. Now that his pain had subsided, her warm and gentle fingers seemed to seep into him even through the latex gloves, sending a rush of tingles up and down his leg. He felt himself flush slightly with the sensation, and wondered absently what it would feel like to have those fingers brush him all over. The thought sent a shiver of excitement racing through him. 

Control it, Saotome, he told himself, trying to push the erotic thoughts out of his head. Unfortunately it did no good as every fiber in his being suddenly wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her until they both couldn't breathe. The mere thought had his heart racing inside his chest.   
Just when he thought he'd surely burst from all his pent up emotions, she suddenly pulled her fingers away, an action that left him both slightly relieved and deeply disappointed. 

He watched as she reached for the gauze and began to rewrap his foot, this time with less enthusiasm, as she didn't want to put too much pressure on his already swollen ankle.

"There," she said when she'd finished. "That should do it for now. We'll check it again in the morning." 

He merely nodded, unable to find any words, his heart still beating heavily in his chest. 

"Now lie back and prop your foot up on one of the pillows," she told him. "It'll help the swelling go down." 

He did as she asked, easing himself fully onto the bed and using one of the pillows to elevate his ankle, while placing the other comfortably behind his head. 

She watched as he did this, noticing all the while that his shirt was still damp with sweat. She knew he should take it off, that lying around in a wet shirt would only hinder his recovery, but just the thought of him being half naked in her bed sent her ability to speak into oblivion. 

Ranma instantly became aware that her gaze had become fixated on his shirt. He looked down and saw that it was still fairly damp from his earlier exertion. Great... he mused. There was no way he could risk catching a cold by keeping it on, and by the way she was staring so intently he didn't have to be a genius to figure out that the temptation to do something reckless had just risen another notch. 

Oh well, he thought. There's no hope for it. Here goes nothing. 

"I should probably get out of this wet shirt," he said, gauging her reaction carefully. At his suggestion her face became instantly flushed, a sight that held him more than a little transfixed. 

"Ah, y-yeah," she stammered slightly, trying with some difficulty to pull her attention back to the present moment. "That's probably a good idea. You... you wouldn't want to catch cold."

He gave a slight nod, reaching down with somewhat trembling hands to begin undoing the buttons. Akane watched as if mesmerized as he slowly slipped the shirt from his broad shoulders, exposing the firmness of his well muscled chest. She swallowed hard, her breath catching slightly at the sight. 

Stop it Akane, she told herself. He's hurt and you can't just... She stopped the thought before it could form, knowing it wouldn't help a situation that was vastly spinning out of her control. 

And just what did you think would happen when you brought him here? Her mind instantly scolded. But then what else could she have done? Considering his injury and the circumstances surrounding it she couldn't have just left him there to fend for himself. 

When she had taken this job she hadn't expected her attraction for him to manifest itself the way it had. Of course now that she knew what he had been through, what he was still going through, it made it all the harder to stay focused. As irrational as it was, all she really wanted to do was to protect him, to heal him, and most of all to love... 

You can't do this, Akane, her mind insisted, cutting off the suggestion before it could take hold. You have to stay in control. Now pull yourself together. You are a professional, so start acting like it! Of course that was easier said than done. 

"Here, let me take that," she said reaching for his shirt, and getting abruptly to her feet. "I'll just go throw it in the wash for you." 

It was obvious to Ranma that she was attempting to regain a small measure of control by putting, what she considered, some much needed distance between them. He handed it over easily, his eyes never leaving her. 

Turning away, she started to exit the room, only to be suddenly stopped in her tracks as she felt his strong warm hand envelop hers. 

"Akane..." he whispered, his voice a mixture of concern and longing. It caused her heart to squeeze tightly in her chest. I can't do this... her mind echoed. I can't fall in love with him. 

He tugged slightly on her hand indicating she sit down beside him. She obliged, doing her best to pull back her runaway emotions. A difficult task considering she not only found herself starting to care about him (which made staying objective difficult), but was also extremely worried for him. How much longer could he go on like this? What would happen when he had to go back and face is wife? Would she punish him again for running for his life? The thought left her feeling more than a little perturbed. 

Ranma studied her for a moment. Try as she might he knew she was having just as difficult a time hiding what she was feeling as he was. He felt it every time she looked at him. He saw the concern etched in her deep brown eyes and his heart pained for it, even as he felt touched by the sentiment. It was good to know there was at least one person who cared what happened to him. 

Of course just beneath her worry lay a heated desire he knew she was trying very hard to suppress. He could relate, this thing that lay between them was bigger than them both and he wondered absently what would happen when fighting it was no longer an option. 

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all this," he told her, the sincerity in his voice causing her heart to give another painful squeeze. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come for me."

She shook her head slightly, trying to brush off what she had done as no big deal. "It was nothing, really," she assured him. "Anyone else would have done the same."

"Akane," he said, squeezing her hand for emphasis. "There was no one else." 

At his statement she simply stared at him. It was in that moment she realized how alone he really was. His wife had seen to that. The thought of him fighting his way day after day through that darkness by himself was more than her heart could bear. 

She tore her gaze away, not wanting him to see the sadness in her eyes, the confusion, the want. It was then that she noticed the multiple scars, most of them faded with age, that had etched themselves across his chest and arms, each of them leaving a different tale of suffering in their wake. 

She felt her breath catch at the sight. 

Slowly Akane reached out to trace a finger along one that looked particularly vicious. It ran across his side in a long and jagged streak that looked as if it may have been pretty deep when inflicted. 

So much pain... her mind whispered, her anger rising at the thought. In that moment Akane wanted nothing more than to hurt his wife for what she'd done to him. 

Ranma saw the flash of anger light up her eyes and knew the feelings were reserved for Kodachi. The fact that someone could care enough to feel anger at what was being done to him was simply something he had never dared to hope for. It left him in complete and utter awe.

Almost instinctively, and before she could stop herself, Akane began to lean forward, her soft lips pressing gently against the scar as if she could somehow erase all the trauma he had been forced to endure.

She heard him draw a sharp intake of breath at the gesture and lifted her head to once again meet his gaze. His gray-blue pools were alight with a mixture of wonder and unmistakable desire. They pulled her in like a moth to a flame and she found herself drawing closer and closer as if by some invisible force, until her lips were mere inches from his own. 

"Akane..." he breathed her name, his eyes searching hers for another moment before her mouth finally descended upon his and began to drink deeply. 

Ranma met the kiss with a fervor that matched her own, his hands finding their way into the dark silkiness of her hair, drawing her in even deeper as his tongue snaked out to find hers. Akane gasped at the sensation, tingles suddenly igniting in the pit of her stomach and spreading outward until her whole body was alive with feeling. 

She felt his hands begin to snake downward across her back, his warm fingers sending shivers up and down her spine. She gave a soft moan, her own hands roaming over the solid expanse of his chest even as his lips continued to devour hers. 

Ranma couldn't seem to get enough, his need and want of her suddenly filling the vast emptiness that had risen inside him. Never before had he felt such an urgency. Her magnetic pull reaching to the very depths of his soul and lifting him up, carrying him away from what he thought was eternal despair. 

Gone were all his doubts, the ones that had plagued him with guilt and indecision. This felt good, it felt... right. No promise he had made could stop this, nor in these circumstances should it. What he had had to endure these last three years suddenly fell away. It didn't matter anymore. What mattered was this girl in his arms, this girl who made his heart sing again, who had shown him the true meaning of what it was to be free. 

It was several long minutes before they finally broke the kiss. 

"Wow..." Akane whispered, leaning her forehead against his while trying desperately to get her breathing back under control. Ranma gave a small smile at her declaration, his own breathing still as haggard as her own. 

"You can say that again," he said in between gasps. She pulled back slightly and he stared up at her, marveling at her soft face smiling back at him. Never had she looked more beautiful.   
"Wow..." she repeated, her eyes alight with a mixture of playfulness and desire. He chuckled softly at her small joke, much to her delight. It was a sound that never failed to warm her heart. Gently he reached up to caress her sweet face.

For the past three years he had learned to live in moments. He took each one as it came and held on tight, knowing the next one could very well be his last. Now, looking up at her, his eyes searching hers, he found himself seizing upon this one, etching it into his memory forever.   
Akane, completely transfixed, could only watch as a vast display of emotions crossed Ranma's face. They ranged from a fiery passion, to a look of grateful wonder, to a longing that seemed to go on forever, all in a widths breath. It left her heart racing and aching at the same time. How she wanted to give him what he so desperately seemed to need. To take him away from all his pain and loss, to fill him once more with joy, laughter and most of all love. 

She kissed him again, her lips sinking into his with deliberate slowness. Although she might not be able to fulfill her wish for him, she could at least make sure he knew what her heart felt in that very moment. 

Ranma felt himself letting go, his senses suddenly flooded with the taste of her as he slowly lost himself in the warmth of her kiss. He held her close, his hands slipping beneath her shirt to caress the soft contours of her back, her skin silky smooth against his fingers. He felt her give a small shiver at the contact and instantly reveled in it. 

Akane gave another soft moan, her lips never leaving his as she shifted slightly to lie on her side next to him. Ranma matched her movements, turning to face her, taking great care not to disturb his ankle in the process. 

When they finally broke the kiss it was to gaze at each other longingly. He watched as a soft smile touched her lips and returned it with one of his own. Slowly she reached up to caress his face, her gaze plundering the depths of his beautiful gray-blue eyes.

What she saw there suddenly filled her with the overwhelming need to give him what he'd been missing for so long. To show him he wasn't in this all alone, even if only for the moment. 

With this thought in mind she decided to throw caution to the wind. To hell with the consequences. She would deal with them if and when she had to. All that mattered right now was him. 

Deftly she pushed herself into a sitting position, never once taking her eyes off his. He watched her, mesmerized, his heartbeat picking up speed as she grasped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it easily over her head. It fell from her fingers, dropping silently to the floor to join his own. 

Next came her bra. She slid the straps off her slender shoulders with deliberate care, revealing herself inch by inch, a sight that left Ranma both wide-eyed and breathless. She was so amazingly beautiful. His eyes hungrily drank in her form as he fought down a sudden and overwhelming urge to taste every inch of her. Just the thought was sending his desire into overdrive. 

Akane watched in anticipation as he reached up a hand to envelop her, her breath hitching as his thumb began to slowly trace her nipple in erotic circles, drawing it into a hardened peak under his touch. 

Drawing himself upwards, Ranma gave in to his earlier compulsion, his full lips closing over her almost greedily, his tongue snaking out to taste her with a hunger that was barely controlled. 

Akane gasped at the sensation, her back arching instantly, causing her breast to be pressed more firmly against his mouth, a gesture that sent a bolt of pure lust rocketing through Ranma's entire being.

Reaching an arm around her back he held her firmly in place, his lips leaving a hot trail of kisses from her breast all the way to the base of her throat. Akane felt herself shudder under the exploration. Tingles began to ignite in the pit of her stomach, spreading outward until her every nerve ending felt like it had been suddenly set on fire. 

Ranma felt her response, which only succeeded in heightening his own need. God, how he wanted her. All of her. She was vital, he knew, like a drug he'd been denied for far too long, one that just might hold the key to healing him. 

He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and lifted her against him as he leaned back, reveling in the feel of her bare chest against his. 

"God, Akane..." he breathed, his eyes meeting hers yet again, searching them with such fierce tenderness that it left her heart reeling. 

She stared back at him for a brief moment, her eyes still glassy with desire, her breathing slightly labored. Then her lips were once again upon his, the kiss slow and deliberate as she drank deeply, drawing everything out of him. 

She felt his strong hands once again exploring the length of her slender curves, igniting a trail of delicious heat that spread all the way to her toes. 

Akane began to move against him instinctively, causing him to gasp at the sudden sensation, his body responding instantly to the intimate friction. He closed his eyes as the desire began to steadily build within him, all but helpless to stop the groan of pure pleasure that forced its way between his lips. Akane marveled at his response, thrilled to see him willingly give himself over to it. 

She shifted her body to lie beside him, once again pulling herself into a sitting position, her hands grasping at the waistband of his black canvas pants. It took Ranma a moment to comprehend what she wanted, and at her slight tug he lifted his hips just a bit so she could slide them off, taking great care to ease them gently over his bad ankle. She did the same with his boxers, before slipping off the bed to stand before him. 

He propped himself up on his elbow to watch her, unable to tear his gaze away as she began to remove her jeans and panties, her hands easing them downward with infinite slowness, causing his heartbeat to jack-hammer inside his chest.   
He was absolutely taken away by her beauty, both the tangible and the intangible, and for a moment he wondered if this were just a dream. That somehow he'd wake up to find it had all been a cruel joke. Then she was moving towards him, her hands pushing gently against his shoulders, easing him onto his back once more. 

She kissed him fully before letting her lips trail sensually from his mouth all the way up to his ear, before stopping to nip at it teasingly with her teeth. Finally she moved downward tasting the column of his neck with infinite slowness, her tongue moving in deliberate circles, her lips brushing softly, igniting a torrent of tingles that he could feel all the way to his toes. 

The incredible sensation drew a slight gasp from Ranma, and he let out a soft groan as he felt another wave of pleasure begin to wash over him. In a sudden rush of urgency he wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him as if he couldn't possible get close enough. Akane reveled in the sudden possessiveness, her lips once again meeting his in a soul shattering kiss. 

Slowly she began to shift her body, her left leg moving across his thighs until she was fully straddling him. Gently, she pushed herself up, her hands resting easily against his broad chest. He stared up at her, his gray-blue eyes flashing with desire and something else, something almost clouded with concern. 

"Akane," he breathed her name, searching her eyes for any lingering trace of doubt. The last thing he wanted was for her to have any regrets. "Are you su..." 

She put a finger across his lips, halting the thought instantly. She had known what he was going to ask. Was she sure? The answer was yes. It was the one thing in her life right now that she was absolutely positive about. 

"This is for us, Ranma," she told him, her voice unusually soft. "It's for you and me. Whatever else happens it will be ours to keep." 

He tilted his head slightly, placing a small kiss upon her palm as he gave a short nod. 

Slowly she let her hands roam over his broad chest, tracing lazy circles across his abdomen before letting her hands settle around the very core of him. Ranma closed his eyes as she began to stroke him gently, her warm hands eliciting a response almost instantly. She continue to touch him, watching with fascinated wonder as he circled closer and closer to the edge. 

Ranma groaned as wave after wave of pleasure began to wash over him. Her touch was like liquid fire on his skin, igniting his already heated blood and sending it to pump wildly through his veins. His need for her continued to grow, building until he thought he'd surely burst if he didn't have her. 

In desperation, his hands reached out and grasped at her hips, silently indicating his need for release. She smiled at the gesture, shifting sideways and leaning forward, her lips now mere inches from his ear as she whispered hotly: "Do you want me, Ranma?" 

He groaned at the question, it's sultry nature touching off every nerve ending in his being. Meanwhile her hand continued to stroke him, her hot breath against his ear making him shake with uncontrollable need. 

"Akane..." his voice was a harsh whisper, full of unbridled desire. She reveled at the sound, her tongue snaking out to gently tease his earlobe. 

"Do you?" she asked again, her voice dripping with seduction. Ranma let out another groan at the sound. 

"Yes!" he forced the word out, his voice ripe with need. He reached for the last of his control, his fingers slipping downward and finding her, his touch electric as he matched her stroke for stroke. 

Akane gasped in both surprise and pleasure, her hips arching instantly against his exploration. It was Ranma's turn to smile. 

"Do you want me, Akane?" he asked, mimicking her question in a seductive drawl of his own. The sound sent shivers down her spine. When she didn't answer he deepened his exploration, his fingers finding her again and again, sending electric pulses of pleasure rippling through her. 

"Do you?" 

It was Akane's turn to groan, as she nodded quickly, her need now just as intense as his had been. 

"Tell me," he whispered, his voice still harsh with his own need. 

"I..." she stammered, then moaned, desperately trying to push the words out. "I... want you..." 

It was all he needed to hear. Sliding a strong arm around her he pushed them both into a sitting position, lifting her easily across his lap as he entered her in one long hard thrust. 

Akane threw her head back, a soft cry rising from her throat as she felt him fill her instantly, so hard and amazingly full. She began to move against him, slow at first and then with more urgency as the desire coursing through her began to build. 

Ranma let out a harsh gasp as he entered her, the tightness of her sex closing around him nearly enough to send him completely over the edge. 

He arched his hips in rhythm, causing her to cry out in pleasure as she took in even more of him. The sound was music to his ears, and he increased his movement slightly, relishing her response as she once again let out a soft moan. 

He pulled her tightly against him and she wrapped her legs around his back, drawing him even deeper still. The sensation was exquisite and he let out a harsh gasp that she caught in a passion fueled kiss. 

They both felt the pressure steadily building inside them, rising up with such a pulse pounding urgency that it was all they could do to harness it as it pushed them past the point of no return. 

Akane threw her head back as her orgasm hit her full force, his name tearing from her lips as she felt the sudden warmth of his release fill her. 

Ranma gave a final shudder, her name also echoing off his lips as he held her tightly to him, their heated desire now slowly receding, leaving them to bask in the rich warmth that came after. 

Completely spent, Ranma lay back down, bringing her with him as he went. She slid in beside him, nestling easily into the crook of his arm while resting her head on his firm chest. 

Ranma held her close, relishing the feel of her next to him. It had been so long since he'd felt this good and he knew he'd be forever grateful to her for it. 

"You okay?" he whispered, caressing her back soothingly. Akane closed her eyes and savored the feel of his warm fingers against her skin. 

She gave a slight nod against his chest, unable to stop the warm smile from surfacing on her lips. She tilted her head to look up at him, her soft brown eyes meeting his in a look of pure wonder. 

"That was incredible, Ranma," she said with a sigh, snuggling even closer against his side. He smiled at her declaration, brushing the stray strands of hair from her eyes almost lovingly. 

"You're incredible, Akane," he told her, his voice so tender it made her heart ache. She felt a pang of guilt rush through her at the sentiment. 

What they had done hadn't been part of her job description. The fact that she had given in and crossed the line was not lost on her, and yet she knew with utmost certainty that if she'd had it to do over again she wouldn't change it. What she had said to him had been the truth. This was something for them, for him and for her, and no one else. It was theirs to keep and not now or ever would she have any regrets. 

"We didn't hurt your ankle did we?" she asked, the worry evident in her voice. 

He shook his head. "No," he assured her. "Whatever that stuff is you used really worked. It's gone mostly numb." 

"Good." 

He gave a small smile at her show of concern, feeling the sweetness of it spread through him, warming him to the very depths of his soul. 

He watched as she sat up once more, reaching to retrieve the blanket that lay at the end of the bed. Deftly she unrolled it, pulling it up and over them in one swift motion. She flicked off the light with an easy snap, turning once again to snuggle in beside him, his arm coming around her shoulders and holding her close. 

Akane gave a contented sigh. It felt good to lie here with him, knowing he was safe. That his lunatic wife couldn't hurt him any further, at least not on this night. She realized it was crazy that she felt so protective of him, but there it was. She would make no apologies for it. 

"Goodnight, Ranma," she said with a soft yawn. At the sound he smiled into the darkness, pulling her even closer against him.

"Goodnight, Akane," he whispered, his eyes drifting slowly shut as exhaustion finally came up to claim him. He descended quickly into the depths of sleep, the smile he wore never leaving his face.


	6. Where do we go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma and Akane have a talk.

Ranma stirred in his sleep, his senses picking up a disturbance before his mind could fully register the danger. Acting on reflex, he shifted his body just as the blow came down mere inches from where his head had been only moments before. He heard a tearing sound as the implement hit his pillow with enough force to rip clear through to the mattress below. 

Now fully awake his eyes flew open to see Kodachi looming over him, the spiked club she held poised and ready to strike once more. 

"Hello Ranma darling," she smirked, an evil glint lighting in her violet eyes. "Thought you could hide from me did you? And with this trollop no less." She gave a quick nod towards a still sleeping Akane. "I never thought you had it in you. Of course you've now left me no choice but to take care of her as well." 

To Ranma's growing horror Kodachi began to move around to the other side of the bed, her intent to strike Akane while he watched blatantly obvious. 

"Don't even think about hurting her," Ranma said finally finding his voice, his eyes narrowing upon his wife with obvious contempt. To his dismay she merely threw her head back and gave him her trademark laugh. 

"Oh, I'll hurt her," she promised, her gaze locking with his. Ranma felt his blood run cold, for what he saw in her eyes was complete and utter insanity. Summoning his steel will he did his best to suppress his fear. He couldn't let her see any weakness. It would only lend her more control. 

"No you won't," he returned, his voice surprisingly steady and full of warning. "You try and I'll kill you." 

She laughed again, the high pitched noise causing Ranma to cringe visibly. 

"My dear Ranma," she scoffed. "You do not have it in you to kill me. If you did you would have done it years ago. The simple truth is I own you, and as I've already said, I will see you in hell before I'll let you go." 

He watched as an evil glint then lit up her eyes. "Say goodbye to your girlfriend." With that she raised the club and brought it quickly down to bear. 

"No!!!!!" Terror ripped through Ranma as he once again worked on reflex, launching himself into the path of the blow without a thought for his own safety. 

It was then that Kodachi once again began to laugh...

\- R 1/2 -

Ranma awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright, the silent scream still warm upon his lips. His eyes darted frantically around the room, his heartbeat drumming inside his chest. Only when he was certain that Kodachi wasn't lurking in some shadowy corner did he finally allow himself to relax. 

A dream, he told himself, feeling relief wash through him. Just a dream... Still, it was so vivid. He sensed his anxiety had been a major contributor. That and the fact that Kodachi had literally tried to kill him. The realization was a lot to deal with. It was no wonder he was having nightmares. 

Ranma closed his eyes and took several deep breaths trying to calm his frayed nerves. Wiping his brow, which was now slick with sweat, he lay back down, and urgently willed his heartbeat to slow.

When he had gotten it under a modicum of control he opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. The harsh reality was, the longer he remained here the more danger he placed Akane in, and the last thing he wanted was for her to have to pay for coming to his rescue. 

He replayed the dream over in his head, recalling how he'd warned Kodachi that he'd kill her if she brought any harm to Akane. She had laughed and told him he didn't have it in him to take her life. While he knew he wouldn't relish such an act, he also knew she was dead wrong. If she so much as touched Akane it would be the last thing she ever did. 

He tilted his head slightly to stare at her sleeping form. She looked so sweet, lost in the peaceful world of slumber. The vision made his heart ache slightly. He had no right to endanger her this way, to mess up her life with his problems, and yet he couldn't seem to pull away. That need for her was ever present and only growing stronger. 

He took a deep breath and blew it out softly. What have you done to me Akane? 

Of course he already knew. There was no hope for it. He had fallen for her and fallen hard. That left one final question. Where did they go from here?

As irrational as it was he knew he didn't want to stop seeing her. Hope... the word echoed inside his head and not for the first time. Yes, she had given him hope, hope that he could escape this sham of a life, hope that he could find happiness, that he deserved at least that after all he'd been through. 

She had cracked open a door and shed light into his darkened room and he was loathe to close it again. He didn't think he was physically or mentally capable of doing so, not after what she was coming to mean to him, not after what they had shared. 

And he did deserve this didn't he? His just reward for being his father's sacrificial lamb? Hadn't he carried out his duties like the prodigal son? Sentenced to a life of hell for an old man who had dumped him in favor of a quick buck. A sentence that now had a chance of being commuted, the preverbal light at the end of the tunnel.

Whatever else happens this will be ours to keep. Those had been her words. She had known the score and was issuing him no demands. The next move would be his and Ranma felt his resolve growing at the thought. Something had to change. He couldn't go on like this, especially not now. 

His last attempt at escape had left little to be desired. He'd had no real place to go, no refuge to take shelter in. Alone and outnumbered, with nothing solid to latch onto, he'd been set adrift, running from place to place with no real sense of getting anywhere. Always looking over his shoulder, his life had become an endless game of cat and mouse. A game that never allowed him to settle down and find the happiness he had so desperately been searching for. In the end the fight hadn't been worth it. 

But now...? 

Ranma studied Akane's sleeping form with absolute certainty. She was what he'd been waiting for. This headstrong girl with the soft brown eyes and beautiful smile. It was she he wanted to run to, her he wanted to fight for. She filled him with determination, strengthening his will to reach for something better, a chance at a real life. 

And he wasn't about to let Kodachi take it away from him. 

With this thought he let his eyes drift shut, willing sleep to overtake him once more. 

-R 1/2 -

When Ranma next awoke, it was to the warmth of the sunlight on his face as it streamed in from the open window. He blinked several times trying to adjust his eyesight, his gaze going instantly to the place beside him. To his disappointment Akane was no longer there. 

At the sound of the doorbell he sat up, listening as Akane answered it, her muffled voice joined by another that was distinctly female. It was gentle and warm and Ranma found himself drawn to it almost instantly. Pushing himself to the edge of the bed, he reached down and grabbed his discarded clothing, throwing it on as quickly as possible before taking hold of the crutches and hauling himself upright. 

He winced slightly as his ankle gave a small twinge of protest. Ignoring the pain, he made his way to the door and out into the hall. Crossing over to the stairs he leaned against the wall, curious to find who it was calling on Akane at such an early hour. 

"You really didn't have to trouble yourself," he could hear her saying to her guest, her tone holding slight exasperation, as if this person might make regular, if slightly overbearing appearances. 

The guest, taking no notice of this, replied sweetly. "Oh, it was no trouble at all." Her lilting voice carried up the stairs, sounding almost mother-like, as if it were used to doing nothing more than caring for others. "I just wanted to make sure you were eating properly." 

"I know," Akane replied. "I'm grateful Kasumi, but you really didn't have to." 

"Nonsense," she replied sweetly. "After all, that's what big sisters are for." 

Big sister? This must be the one who's married to the doctor, Ranma thought. She sounds nice enough. Wonder if her cooking is any good. From the pleasant smell that was now wafting up the stairs he could guess the answer was yes. He felt his stomach give a slight rumble at the prospect. 

"Did you want to come in?" he heard Akane ask. 

"Oh, I would love to, but I must get back to father and Kiyoko. You know how she loves to wear him out." 

Akane smiled at this, unable to stop the vision of her four year old niece and her aging father engaging in a high fashion tea party. One that included only the best dresses, with both gloves and hats to match. 

Kiyoko was very much like her mother. She was a sweet and loving child with not an ounce of tomboy inside her. Like Kasumi, she wanted nothing to do with martial arts, and often wondered out loud why her Aunt Akane insisted on learning such things. Of course these sentiments were always expressed in only the most thoughtful way. Kiyoko, after all was never one to intentionally hurt anyone's feelings. 

"At least she keeps him on his toes," Akane admitted, still smiling. 

"This is true," Kasumi said, returning her sister's smile with one of her own. She handed over the carefully packed bag of food, giving Akane a small hug before turning to make her way back down the walkway. When she reached her car she turned to look back over her shoulder. 

"Be sure to drop by for a visit soon." 

"Will do," Akane promised, watching as her sister gave a small wave goodbye before getting into her car and driving away. 

Akane watched until she was out of sight before closing the door. She turned to head for the kitchen only to be stopped short when she nearly ran into Ranma as he reached the bottom of the stairs. 

"Sorry," he said, as she let out a startled gasp. 

She shook her head. "It's okay." She held up the food for him to see. "You hungry?" 

"Starving." 

"Good, follow me." 

She led him down the hall and towards the kitchen. He trailed behind her, his stomach letting out a growl of approval at the mouth watering aroma that was wafting throughout the room. He heard Akane give a slight giggle at the sound and couldn't help the smile that lit his face. 

"I wasn't exaggerating when I said I was starving."

She threw a glance at him over her shoulder. "Apparently not," she quipped. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Well enough," he returned, pushing the memory of his nightmare away. "You?"

She threw him a smile over her shoulder. "Like a baby. I wonder why?" 

His smiled widened at her playful banter. Upon waking this morning he hadn't been sure what to expect. Would she regret what had happened between them in the light of day? Or would she be just as open and giving? Would she want more? Need more? 

Before he could even open his mouth to find out she asked, "How's your ankle?" 

"It's better," he admitted. "Still sore, but not as bad as yesterday." 

"Hmmm...." she said, her eyes traveling the length of him and back with a look of intimate approval. "Good to know." 

Ranma's eyes widened slightly at the blatant way she was checking him out. Her gaze reflecting a desire that said she couldn't wait until he had fully recovered so they could take full advantage. It sent such a strong bolt of lust rocketing through him that he was fairly shaking with it. 

Suddenly he felt a sense of recklessness wash over him. 

"Is that so?" he drawled, his voice full of that rich, husky quality that simply drove her to distraction. Akane felt her heartbeat quicken at the sound. 

She hadn't been sure what the reception would be this morning. She half expected him to pull back inside his protective shell and demand she take him back to the dojo. It simply thrilled her that he was picking up the challenge she was laying down, despite the fact that this was one game she shouldn't be playing at all. Even if last night never should have happened, she couldn't bring herself to muster up any sort of regret. 

Unable to stop herself and not really wanting too, she halted in her tracks and turned to face him. With infinite slowness she leaned seductively back against the wall, her eyes once again traveling the length of him. "Definitely," she whispered, her voice now just as husky as his own. 

She watched as a sly grin began to grow steadily across his face, his eyes taking on a slightly dangerous and smokey hue. It was a look that had her heart thumping madly inside her chest. 

He stalked towards her, the crutches connecting with the hardwood floor more strongly than necessary in his obvious haste. Standing before her he leaned in closely, brushing against her ever so slightly, igniting a rush of tingles at every point of contact.

"Why is that Akane?" he asked, his voice gruff with unchecked desire, his smoke filled gaze drawing her in even as his lips inched ever closer. 

"It is because of this?" His breath was hot on her skin as he leaned in, his warm lips brushing over hers ever so lightly, sending her senses instantly into overdrive. The feeling was exquisite and she found herself desperately wanting more. 

"Or this..." he teased, his lips moving to caress the side of her neck, leaving a warm trail all the way to her ear. Akane nearly groaned with the pleasure of it. Once again she felt the hot rush of his breath against her skin. "You want to know what it would be like if this injury weren't holding me back don't you?" 

She felt her breath quicken at his question, the suggestive quality in his voice igniting something primal in her. "Yes," she whispered, her voice harsh with growing need.   
He smiled at the sound as he leaned in closer, pressing his body more firmly against hers. "Good to know," he whispered seductively, tossing her own words back at her. 

She groaned and he caught it as his lips once again found hers. He kissed her fully, his mouth sinking into hers more deeply this time, drawing out her passion and sending delicious shivers up and down her spine. 

When he finally pulled away they were both left quite breathless. He watched as her eyes began to drift open slowly, their gaze reflecting her obvious desire. Silently, Ranma cursed his imposed limitations.

"I have to say," she told him when she could finally breathe again. "I kind of like this bolder side of you."

He smiled as he leaned down and placed his forehead on hers in a loving gesture. "Also good to know," he teased. 

Akane relished the feel of him against her. Silently she wished they could simply disappear, leaving the mixed up jumble of their lives behind. Of course they couldn't. All they had was here and now and that would have to be enough. Only it wouldn't be, and she knew it.

"Ranma..." his name was a breathless rush upon her lips. 

He felt her subtle shift of mood, her tone now laced with a definite melancholy flavor. He couldn't help but wonder at it. Was this whole thing becoming something more for her? Like it was for him? Could he dare hope for that? Was she wistful because she indeed wanted a deeper relationship with him, but believed the idea was out of her reach? 

Whatever happens, this will be ours to keep. Her words came back to him again. She was a realist who took life by the horns, but that didn't mean she was immune to the sting of the truth those choices might cause her.

All he knew was he never wanted to be the one to hurt her. If she really did want to pursue what was between them then... 

He thought back to his nightmare and the resolve that had been growing inside him. If she were willing to take such a chance on him maybe he really would have the strength to finally break free of the restraints that bound him. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but as life had proven over and over, nothing worthwhile ever was. 

"Akane..." he said, reaching up a strong hand to caress her face. She felt her heart squeeze painfully at the loving gesture and knew she needed to pull back or lose herself completely. 

"We should really get some food into you and tend to your ankle," she said, trying desperately to get a hold of her runaway emotions. Ranma, sensing this, did not press her further. Instead he simply nodded, even as he lamented the lost moment. 

Still, he felt surprisingly undeterred. If there were even the slightest chance that she wanted the same thing he did then he couldn't let the opportunity slip by. He would simply have to find out as soon as another opening presented itself. 

He took a stride backward, extending one crutch forward in a gracious manner, indicating she lead the way. "After you," he said, and she couldn't help but give a soft smile at his obvious effort to lighten the moment. Deftly she slipped past him, heading once more for the kitchen. 

He followed easily, the steady thump of the crutches as they hit the hardwood floor echoing around them. 

She set down the bag of goodies Kasumi had packed and ushered him to sit down at the table. Carefully she pulled out the contents and placed them on the counter. They consisted of steamed rice, of course, a container of okayu, several strips of nori, broiled salted salmon, some tamagoyaki, and what looked like a vat of miso soup. 

Akane stood back in awe of it all.   
"Well," she said, "As usual, it looks as if my sister has prepared to feed me clear into next week." 

"Not while I'm here," Ranma quipped, causing her to turn around and stare at him quizzically. "You haven't seen me eat," he explained easily. 

She raised an eyebrow at this. "May I ask how you built up such an appetite?" 

"When I was younger I was forced to fight for my food." 

She stared at him wide-eyed. "You had to fight for your food?" she asked, her tone laced with disbelief. What kind of childhood had he had? 

She watched as he nodded. "To pop everything could be used as a training session." 

Akane could hear the undertone of bitterness in his voice and wondered at it. To her it sounded as if there were no love loss between Ranma and his father. The thought made her sad, considering the wonderful relationship she had with her own father. It was a shame that Ranma hadn't been able to build that same kind of bond. 

"So he was the one who trained you?" 

"Yes," he confirmed, the bitterness once again rising in his voice. "He took me away from my mother when I was only six. We spent the next thirteen years traveling from place to place, training and picking up new martial arts techniques."

"You're kidding?" she asked, her voice betraying her awe. 

"Nope."

"Sounds like you've lead quite an adventurous life." 

He shrugged indifferently. "It's not all it's cracked up to be." 

"Still," she ventured, sensing his disdain and wanting to cheer him. "You must have picked up quite a few interesting techniques." 

Ranma could see what she was trying to do and felt instantly warmed by it. He knew it wasn't to simply humor him. She was genuinely interested and that was something he'd always cherish. 

"Some," he replied, unable to resist her encouraging banter. 

"Like what?" she asked, placing the bowl of food she'd gathered in front of him. He could hear the excitement in her voice and couldn't help but smile. He simply relished her enthusiasm. 

"Like this," he said, holding out his hand, palm side up. She watched as it began to glow, forming a perfect sphere of orange ki that was intermixed with red. The more he concentrated the larger it became, until it had grown into the size of a grapefruit. 

Akane watched in complete amazement. She had heard of people who could channel their ki, but to see it firsthand was something else entirely. Not to mention the ease with which Ranma was doing it. 

"How big can you make it?" she asked, completely mesmerized. 

"Pretty big actually," he admitted. "Although it gets harder to hold the larger it gets. Then it's just a matter of aim and release." 

"Incredible," she whispered, her eyes wide with wonder. 

"If you think that's incredible you should see the Hiruy Shoten Ha," he stated plainly, pulling back his ki and dissipating the sphere. 

He began digging into his breakfast as she stared at him dumfounded. 

"You know how to throw a Heaven Blast of the Dragon?" 

His smile widened. "You've heard of it?" 

"My father has told me stories of it. His master, Happosai, who is the world's biggest pervert, staged a panty raid one night in an Amazon village. The matriarch of the tribe was none to pleased of course and he met that particular attack up close and personal. She used the heat of his lustful battle aura against him." 

Ranma's brow furrowed at this bit of information. Happosai had also been the name of his father's master, who had also had a reputation for being a bit on the depraved side. But it couldn't be the same person, his mind insisted. "The odds of that would be..."

His thought was cut short at Akane's next words. 

"I guess the lesson here is don't mess with a woman and her under things, especially if that woman is the head of an Amazon tribe." 

"It sure sounds like Cologne," he remarked absently. 

It was Akane's turn to look confused. "Cologne?" 

"The tribe's matriarch," Ranma explained. "Sounds like the same one who trained me. She's one formidable old ghoul, and you don't want to get on her bad side. She's also a fountain of knowledge when it comes to martial arts techniques. She saw me fight and was determined to see me married to her great-granddaughter. With the hopes of this I became her student. The The Hiryu Shoten Ha was just one of the skills she taught me. Of course I never did stick around to marry her great-granddaughter."

Considering who I ended up with, being stuck as a subservient husband in an Amazon tribe almost seems like the bargain of the century, he thought cynically. 

Akane frowned. "It can't be the same one." She said, obviously taken aback. "My father was just a young man when they came across her, and he said she was ancient even then." 

Ranma simply nodded. "She is ancient," he told her. "I'm not sure how old she is exactly but they say it's a few hundred years.   
"How is that possible?" 

Ranma shrugged. "Who knows, maybe she utilizes the magic her tribe is famous for." After some of the magic I've come across anything is possible, his mind added silently. 

"So what else did she teach you?" Akane asked, her voice once again full of fascination. Ranma gave a small chuckle at the sound. 

"I have to say, it's kind of nice to finally meet someone who's as interested in martial arts as I am. Your enthusiasm is infectious." 

She met the compliment with a dazzling smile that made his heart skip a beat. "I can't help it," she admitted readily. "I've always had a passion for this stuff." 

"It shows," he told her, pleased. She felt the warmth of his praise wash over her and savored the pleasant feeling it gave her. 

"Cologne also lent me the training needed to increase my speed. She called it the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken. Her methods were harsh, but in the end they forced me to push my ability to places I hadn't thought possible. Now my speed is such that I can throw a series of punches faster than most eyes can see."

"Seriously?" she asked dumfounded. 

He nodded. "One thing I've gotten good at is thinking on my feet. Lord knows I've had plenty of practice at modifying my skills to match whatever need may present itself. It's an ability I'm grateful for. Especially...." 

He let the thought trail off. There was no doubt in his mind he was a formidable martial artist. Which made it all the more difficult to find himself facing a foe that he could never win against. Even if he won, he lost. It made him feel weak and he hated it, despised it. Despair suddenly flooded though him and he fought hard to shake it off. 

Akane thought she knew what he had been going to say. It seemed he had been using his quick thinking and ability to adapt to great success. If only in the fact that he had managed to thwart his wife's attacks for this long. It was his inability to strike back however that left him feeling like he had no control. His hands were tied and he knew it. To fight back would only bring him more trouble if what he'd said about her family was any indication. It was a wonder he hadn't cracked under the strain. 

Akane's heart broke for him then. How she desperately wanted to lift the curtain that seemed to hang over him. To throw open the doors and shed light into his darkened room. How she wanted to watch him thrive like he so deserved. To give him all the things he'd been denied for so long. But how could she? In the end she would only bring him more pain. And for that she would forever hate herself. 

Pushing away these thoughts she once again fought to hold back her emotions. It wouldn't do her any good. Her job now was to keep his focus on her, to hold up the trust they had built between them. It had to be this way. That's what she kept telling herself anyway. 

"Akane..." her name fell from his lips with such longing that the sound was enough to cause her physical pain. Then just as quickly the anguish left his face and what replaced it was a look so fierce it was enough to make her breath catch. It was as if something had firmly placed itself in his mind. Something that left him steely determined to see it through. 

It was then that Akane realized exactly what she had come to mean to him. 

That resolve she's seen in his eyes. She had inadvertently given him a solid reason to try to break free of the restraints that bound him. Whether that meant simply running away, or conjuring some other, far darker scenario, she wasn't entirely certain. But by the look on his face she could guess the latter had definitely crossed his mind. 

The thought more than frightened her. 

The last thing she wanted was for him to do something rash because of her. 

"Hey," she said sweetly, trying to steer him back to something, anything, more pleasant. "Eat up. Don't let all this food go to waste. Kasumi did go to all the trouble to make it after all."   
He blinked then, his focus slowly returning from whatever dark place it had gone to. "Kasumi?" he asked, the softness returning to his beautiful gray-blue eyes. "That's your sister?"

"Yes, she's the oldest and sort of the matriarch of our clan." 

"Matriarch huh?" he returned, suddenly wanting to know more about her family. "What about your mom?" 

He watched as she lowered her gaze, her head held slightly downcast. It was a few moments before she answered, almost as if she were grappling with the question. 

"Mom passed away when I was young," she explained, but her tone suggested that it was a far as she wanted to go on the subject. Ranma picked up on the hint instantly and let the subject drop. After all it wasn't as if he couldn't relate. The subject of his mother was also a painful one. 

Instead he conceded her earlier request and took another bite of his breakfast. 

"This is actually really good," he said and meant it. He couldn't remember the last time he had a real home cooked meal. It wasn't like he could eat anything Kodachi tried to serve him. He didn't dare. 

"That's my sister," Akane replied, grateful that he'd retreated from the subject of her mother. "She's the real cook of the family. Unfortunately it's a skill I have yet to master." 

"Is this why she keeps dumping food at your door?" he asked, with a playful smile. 

"I'm sure it's one of the reasons," she replied, unable to stop her own smile from surfacing. She had admitted to herself some time ago that cooking simply wasn't her forte. "Kasumi simply lives to dote on others. She's the kindest soul I know. She also sets a pretty high standard." 

"And you don't think you measure up?"   
Akane shrugged. "For the most part. Of course I doubt she'd approve of my more recent decisions." She met his gaze then, the inference to what they'd done last night blatantly obvious. 

"And what do you think?" he asked with a small bit of trepidation, his eyes never leaving hers. 

"Does it matter?" 

"Yes," he said instantly, his voice firm. "It does." 

"Why?" The word was almost a whisper. 

"Because," he told her. "It matters to me." 

She searched his gaze, noting the sincerity, the obvious need for an answer. Although she worried about what he would do with her reply, she couldn't help but give him an honest response. 

"I have no regrets, Ranma." 

At this he seemed to visibly relax. "Good," he said, his eyes still locked on hers. "Because I don't have any either." 

"No?" 

He shook his head, his voice firm. "No." 

No regrets, she thought. It was obvious he'd gotten past any lingering guilt, or maybe after what had happened to him he was simply over it all. Again she was faced with the reality that she'd now given him an alternative. Something to strive toward. And while she had accomplished her objective, to engage him and gain his trust, she was never supposed to lose herself in him. A feat she realized she'd failed at miserably. 

So where did that leave them then? It wasn't like she could simply opt out of this job. She had obligations and she had to meet them. She had no other choice. Why did this have to happen, her mind pleaded. 

She'd been a fool to think she could engage in an affair with him and not have it affect her profoundly. The truth was she wanted more. But as she'd realized all too well, wanting and having were two entirely different things. Especially when the outcome held so much more at stake. 

"So now what?" his smooth voice echoed her silent sentiment. It pulled her roughly from her reverie, causing her to eye him carefully. 

"Why don't you tell me." 

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Fair enough," he said, taking a moment to gather the right words. When he had he met her gaze head on, determination radiating in his gray-blue eyes. "You know my marriage is not a happy one." 

At this she nodded. That much was blatantly obvious. 

"In fact it was never my idea to marry Kodachi in the first place," he admitted. "My father simply sold me to the highest bidder." 

"He what?" she asked, the shock evident in her voice. 

"It was a deal he couldn't refuse. You see, my pop was never one to look out for anyone but himself. He took the money and ran. I haven't seen him since."

"Oh Ranma..." her voice was a whispered rush. 

"Yeah well, if you knew him you wouldn't find it all that surprising. Anyway, it didn't matter what my protests were. The deal had been done and I was forced to hold up my father's end of the bargain. Of course I had my own terms." 

Akane's brow furrowed at this. Seeing her confusion he pressed on. 

"I have never consummated my marriage," he told her. "Not once. So far I've been able to avoid all of Kodachi's advances." 

Akane simply stared at him wide-eyed. "How is that possible?" 

"My speed for one thing," he told her. "There are other tactics, but that is the basic one. I told you I learned from the best. She can't have what she can't catch." 

"But she did catch you," Akane noted, staring down at his ankle for emphasis. 

"She got lucky," he admitted. "Even then, I still managed to escape her. Only this fight wasn't like the others." 

Akane's brow furrowed once again. "What do you mean?" 

Ranma again searched for the right words to explain. "I don't know. It was as if she'd finally reached her limit with me. Her attacks were more aggressive, driven by hatred rather than anger. She wanted to do more than simply harm me." 

"You mean...?" Akane began, unable to finish the sentence. The thought was just too horrible to comprehend. 

"Yeah," he returned. "I think it was definitely her intention to kill me. Of course only after she had her fun first." Akane watched him cringe visibly at the thought. 

Suddenly his gaze took on a faraway look, as if it had been set adrift in a sea of long ago memories. When he finally spoke his tone was troubled, almost haunted. It caused a fission of fear to run down Akane's spine. 

"They said it was an accident," he said almost absently, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "But..."

"But what, Ranma?" 

The frightened tone in her voice brought his head up instantly. 

His eyes locked with hers, his gray-blue pools now radiating a look that was so deadly serious it had her frozen in it's sheer intensity. She held her breath, knowing whatever it was he had to tell her was something that had been eating away at him for awhile. 

"I tried to tell myself I was wrong. That I was reading too much into things, but deep down I always knew..." 

Akane braced herself even as she pushed him for an answer. "What did you know, Ranma?" she asked, the trepidation evident in her voice. 

"Kodachi, she..." He almost couldn't say it. The words sticking blindly in his throat. He closed his eyes then, taking a deep breath as he finally managed to force the rest of it out. 

"I think she killed her brother."


	7. The Black Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma gets some things off his chest, while Kodachi stalks her prey.

Kodachi stood in the center of the dojo, her cell phone held rigidly at her ear, quietly seething. She had been certain Ranma would come here seeking refuge, and by the looks of things it seemed he had made an appearance. That left only one question. Where the hell had he gone? 

She knew he was injured, of that she was sure, the blood soaked gauze she'd discovered in the bathroom told her that much. From the sheer amount the injury seemed to be more serious than even she first suspected. It had to have been from when she'd snagged him with her ribbon, that meant his ankle had been affected, and with his car still parked outside that also meant that he had to have had help. But from who? 

Could it have been the mysterious student he'd been giving private lessons to? Whoever it was they didn't know who they were messing with. 

There was an abrupt click in her ear as the person she'd been trying to reach by phone suddenly picked up, jarring her out of her recent thoughts. 

"What is it Kodachi, I'm very busy at the moment," her father's stern voice echoed down the line. Her frown deepened. What else was new? 

"It's Ranma," she spat, her anger fueling the words. "He's run off again and this time he's not hiding out at the dojo." 

There was a long pause. "What did you do this time?" 

The question had her seeing red. "Why do you automatically assume it's my fault!" 

"Calm down," he instructed, kicking her ire up another notch. It took all her will to bite back an angry retort. "Are you telling me the disappearance was unprovoked?" 

"Not exactly," she admitted, albeit reluctantly and with just a touch of indignation.

"I see," her father returned, the condescending tone in his voice not lost on Kodachi. She doubted he saw much of anything except for what he wanted to see. For her this was mostly an asset except in times like this of course. 

"What are you going to do about it?" She demanded in her usual petulant tone. If her father noticed he took no heed. 

"I'll take care of it," he said, almost dismissively. 

"How exactly do you plan to do that?!?" she screamed, unable to stop her anger from bubbling over. 

"It means it will be taken care of. Now if that is all..." 

"You had better!" she cut him off, then swiftly hung up on him. She blew out a frustrated breath. Leave it to her father to push her to her limits. Her husband was bad enough, but her father's behavior also bordered on unacceptable. She was his daughter after all, her needs should come before anything else. To act as if she were a mere annoyance to him was simply intolerable. Something would have to be done about that. 

Filing that thought for later, Kodachi went back to her earlier one. Could Ranma have gone off with his late night student? Was there more there than met the eye? Kodachi didn't think her husband had it in him, having known what the stakes would be, but she couldn't put it past him for certain. If he'd been desperate enough given his injury.... 

"It's worth checking out," she said into the empty room before stalking toward the front desk. There her eyes began to scan the open appointment book, before finally hitting on what she was looking for.   
"Akane Tendo," she said the name out loud as if testing it, her tone dripping with malice. "If you are hiding my husband you will soon regret it." 

\- R 1/2 -

Akane simply stared at him dumbfounded. Though she knew what he had been about to say was something deadly serious, she never expected a confession of this magnitude. If it were true how had Kodachi slipped past any kind of investigation? Was she that good at deception? At covering up her tracks? Did anyone but Ranma suspect what she had done? Had they covered up for her? If so, why? 

All these questions flew through her mind in a matter of seconds.

"You're sure of this?" she asked, when she could finally find her voice. She watched as he hesitated with his answer, his mind obviously filtering through the details of that day, searching for what in his heart he knew was true. After a few long moments he finally spoke. 

"I don't have any solid proof," he told her. "Just my gut instinct, but my instincts are sharp. So far they have never let me down." 

Akane merely nodded. She understood this, the discipline of the art sharpening her own instincts to a pinpoint precision. 

"How did it happen?" 

Ranma closed his eyes for a long moment, forcing his mind to go back and find the details he had for so long tried to forget. It wasn't an easy thing to come to the realization that your wife was capable of murdering her own flesh and blood. Of course with that understanding came the very real fear that he may be the next one to suffer the same fate. It was a sobering thought. 

"His name was Tatewaki," Ranma began, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He felt his nerves settle somewhat and couldn't say for sure but thought that confiding this to Akane might be just what he needed to finally put it behind him. A sort of catharsis for the soul.   
"He was Kodachi's older brother and also a martial artist. His specialty was Kendo. He was a bit of a fool and when he spoke it was usually in the form of poetic verse." Ranma smiled at the memory. "It used to drive me crazy." 

"Sounds like quite a character." Akane said, smiling in return. 

"Yeah," Ranma admitted a bit wistfully. "Even though he made me nuts most of the time he still didn't deserve...." He shook his head, pushing the thought away. It wouldn't do him any good to dwell on what he couldn't change. 

"To say Kodachi hated him was an understatement. He was the eldest and male, therefore he was the obvious favorite and the one who got the most attention. I guess this is why she started acting out, messing around with different drugs, even negative attention was better than no attention at all." 

Akane could sympathize with that. Sometimes being female wasn't easy. Equality was something girls had to earn, not something that was their natural birthright, and even then they weren't always taken seriously. Had one of her sisters been born a boy becoming the heir to her family's martial arts legacy would have been just a dream, no matter how good she was. 

"Truth be told I don't think she deemed him worthy of the Kuno name, and it simply infuriated her that she had to take a backseat to someone she found to be her inferior."

"Can't say I blame her for not wanting to take a back seat," Akane admitted. 

"Yeah," Ranma countered. "But would you kill to become the soul heir to your family's fortune?" 

He had her there. "Can't say as I would," she told him. 

"And in that lies the difference." He gave a tired sigh.   
"We used to have to gather at her family's estate for dinner at least once a month. It was during one of these get-togethers that it happened." He shook his head in awe of the memory. "She was bold. Even though there were potential witnesses everywhere it never deterred her. She was so sure of herself. Holding a firm belief that she'd never get caught. I guess she was right on that score." This last was said with more than a hint of bitterness. 

"Unbelievable," Akane whispered in both anticipation and trepidation. She reached out and took his hand in hers, the comforting gesture only furthering Ranma's determination. Sensing her complete and utter support he pushed forward, realizing for the first time just how badly he needed to tell the story.

"Kuno," Ranma shook his head as he remembered. "Almost everyone called him by his surname. He used to carry this bokken around with him all the time. The thing rarely left his side." He gave a short laugh at the recollection.

"He was always challenging me to fight him and on that particular day I was just itching for one. I needed something to take my frustration out on, and Kami help me but I was looking forward to giving him a pounding he wouldn't soon forget." 

"And did you?" 

She watched Ranma give a slight grimace at the memory. "He was really no match for me," he admitted. "I sent that stupid bokken of his sailing into the pond and after that it was over pretty quickly. I left him lying in an unconscious heap on the ground. The next thing I know Kodachi is screaming and everyone is running outside. It seems he had come to and had tried to retrieve his bokken..." 

"Don't tell me he lost consciousness again and drowned," Akane said, unable to keep the horror from her voice. 

Ranma shook his head. "Worse," he confessed. "They said he must have gotten up on the rocks to try and reach for it. That he somehow slipped, and that was when the alligator..." Ranma let the sentence trail, unable to finish it. 

Akane merely stared at him in both confusion and revulsion. "There was an alligator?" she asked, unable to get the gruesome image out of her mind.

Ranma nodded sickly. "That pond was home to Kodachi's pet," he deadpanned. "An alligator she called Midorigame. Of course only a psycho like her would keep an alligator as a pet." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It was ugly, Akane. He caught Kuno in a death roll and..." 

Akane watched as another grimace crossed Ranma's handsome face. He didn't have to finish the sentence for her to get a pretty good picture of what had happened next. 

"My God, Ranma..." she whispered, her shock evident. 

"I blamed myself," he told her. "If I hadn't sent his stupid bokken into the pond in the first place..." He shook his head as if trying to clear the memory. "It wasn't until the day of the funeral that I knew she'd been the one to cause the accident." 

Akane frowned. "I don't understand," she said. "How did you know?" 

He sighed deeply. "It was during the eulogy. I happened to glance over at her, to see how she was doing, and she was smiling, Akane. Actually smiling. It was a knowing smile, one full of malice. She met my gaze then and I saw it in her eyes. It was a look that said, yes I did it and I dare you to do anything about it." 

Akane simply stared at him in wide-eyed wonder. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was like something straight out of a horror movie. She didn't know how anyone could be so callous as to murder another human being, let along their own brother. The world had definitely become a crazy and dangerous place. 

"I tried to tell myself I was reading too much into things," he continued. "That it was all in my head. Then later that night I heard crying, or what I thought was crying. When I went to check on her I found this wasn't the case at all." 

Akane watched as his beautiful gray-blue eyes took on a haunted look, the memory of that night still managing to shake him to the very core. When those eyes met hers she could almost feel his dread, the coldness of it making her skin break out in gooseflesh as a fine chill ran deftly down her spine. 

"She'd only been pretending to cry, practicing," he told her. "When she heard me she turned and..." He almost couldn't say it, it was simply too horrible, but in the end he forced the words out, knowing he needed to, that this might be his only way of finally purging himself of a secret he'd held for far too long. 

"She... she was laughing, Akane," he finally blurted. "She had gotten away with murder and she knew it."

It was Akane's turn to look sick. "What did you do?" 

"What could I do?" he said quickly. "Even if I'd reported my suspicions no one would've believed me. Of course if they had her family would have tried to cover it up anyway. How would it look for the precious Kuno name if it got out that their daughter was a psycho killer?"

He grimaced then added cynically: "Plus there's no sense in losing both heirs." 

Akane's eyes widened at the comment. "You're kidding right?" 

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" 

Akane simply shook her head, her eyes echoing with both sorrow and disgust. How could one family be so screwed up?

"I think she pushed him," Ranma finally confessed. "He was reaching for that damned bokken, his focus trained solely on retrieving it. She realized her opportunity and took it. I bet he never saw it coming, or if he did he didn't expect what she planned to do." Ranma shook his head again, his voice a whisper of despair. "His own sister..." 

Akane watched as a hard shudder wracked his sturdy frame and instantly rose to comfort him. He felt her arms come around to embrace him from behind as she leaned over the back of his chair, her face nuzzling in the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her, letting her warmth seep into him, slowly chasing away the cold chill that had begun to take root. 

"Remember when I asked you where we go from here?" he said, his voice barely a whisper. He felt her give a slight nod against his neck. Taking a deep breath he plunged forward. "After what I just told you are you sure you still want to get involved?" 

"I'm already involved, Ranma," she answered instantly, hugging him tighter as if to emphasize this. The protective gesture was not lost on him and he had to admit he was impressed that she wanted to stick around after hearing just how crazy Kodachi really was. 

"Most girls would run after a story like that," he said, voicing his silent concern. 

"Well," she returned, sliding around to crouch down beside him, a smile that was full of comfort and reassurance lighting up her face. "I'm not most girls." 

He reached over and brushed his fingers across her face in a gesture that was full of affection. "That's an understatement," he whispered, meeting her smile with a soft, appreciative one of his own. He then let out a troubled sigh. "It's just... I...I couldn't stand it if you got hurt because of me." 

She shrugged slightly, much to his astonishment. "I'm tougher than I look, Ranma," she assured him. "I understand the risks and I refuse to let her scare me." 

She watched as his eyes narrowed sharply. "You should be scared," he said, his voice dead serious. "A little fear never hurt anyone. In fact it may just save your life." He stared at her, her eyes boring into hers with a fierceness that had her fairly shaking. "Don't underestimate her, Akane," he stressed. "Believe me, she won't give you a second chance." Again she was reminded of that fierce resolve she'd seen earlier. The one that told her it might be time to fight fire with fire. The revelation was only compounded by what she heard him say next.

"Maybe she should find out what it's like," he mused, his eyes narrowing further. 

"What do you mean?" She asked with trepidation. She wasn't sure she liked where this was going. 

He gave a hard shrug. "Oh, I don't know," he returned, his voice laced with venom. "Maybe get a taste of her own medicine. See how she likes choking down one of her own poison cocktails." 

"Ranma," Akane breathed. "You don't mean that." 

"Don't I?" he said fiercely, his eyes locking on hers. 

She met him head on with a stubborn look of her own. "No," she returned firmly. "You don't. You aren't like her!" 

She watched as his gaze softened slightly, yet when he spoke his voice still held a deadly seriousness. "Maybe not," he told her. "But if I were to try and break free of this situation it may require some tough choices, and if it were to come down to you or her there would be no question."

While touched by the sentiment, Akane couldn't help but feel another wave of unease wash over her. She really had given him an alternative to his predicament and it was obvious he was willing to fight for it. While she wanted nothing more, it didn't change the fact that she was walking a precariously thin line. She still had a job to do after all, and it wouldn't do either of them any good if he were to find himself in jail for murder.   
"While I appreciate the thought I don't think violence is the answer." 

He raised his eyebrow at this. 

"You do realize," he continued unabated. "that just my being here is putting you in danger. That's how off the wall crazy she is." 

"Ranma..." she began, trying to placate him, only to have him cut her off. 

"You just don't get it do you?" he said, his voice full of fierce determination. He had to make her understand, truly understand. For this was no game. It was what he lived with day in and day out and it was all too real. He couldn't let it catch her off guard, not ever. 

"She plays by her own rules," he continued. "Ones that don't leave any room for error. Once she sets her sights on something it's all or nothing. She won't stop until she gets what she wants. And if anything should stand in her way..." 

"I get it, okay!" She felt her anger begin to rise. Just who the hell did this Kodachi think she was anyway? "I'm sorry Ranma," she softened. "But you aren't going to chase me off, so you can just stop trying."

Despite himself Ranma felt a small smile touch his lips. Had he really expected anything less from her? She was a fighter. He had witnessed that from the beginning. She was also stubborn. Almost as stubborn as he was, with a will just as strong. He had no doubt she would stand tough. The fact that she even wanted to was something he could only treasure, and it meant more to him that she would ever know. He just hoped and prayed that drive wouldn't be her downfall. 

"Okay, fine," he conceded. "But I want you to promise me that you'll be on your guard." When her gaze began to drift downward he placed two fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him. "I mean it, Akane. Promise me." He gave a small pause for emphasis. "On your honor." 

"Okay," she assured him. "I promise." Slowly she rose to her feet, her eyes never leaving his. "On my honor." She smiled at him sweetly. "So does this mean we're in this together?" 

Ranma felt that now familiar resolve rise up in him at the question. Although he still harbored fear for her safety, he also realized the more time he spent with her the more he found himself not wanting to let her go. The fact that she felt the same only cemented those feelings. 

He reached out to grasp her hand in his, pulling her deftly into his arms. She squealed with surprise, landing squarely across his lap. He stared down at her, returning her smile with a determined one of his own. This was it. His chance. Their chance. And he intended to take it with everything he had. 

"Yeah," he said, the same determination lighting in his beautiful gray-blue eyes. "We're in this together. If that's what you really want." 

She returned his look with her own steely resolve, instantly reaching up to cup his face in both her hands. Gently, she brought his lips down to hers in affirmation, the kiss filling them instantly, temporarily blocking out the dangers such a pact would inevitably bring. For in that moment nothing else mattered, not their worry for the future, nor Akane's troubled mission, not even the violet-eyed+- girl who had snuck stealthily up to the window to peer in at them. 

\- R 1/2 - 

Kodachi did her best to control her extreme rage at the sight before her. She had be wrong, dead wrong. Apparently her wayward husband had it in him after all. Not only had he escaped her last night, he now thought to indulge himself with another, dismissing the fact that he was hers and hers alone. The mere thought sent her anger into overdrive. 

How dare he, she thought furiously, her hatred so great it took all she had not to burst through the window and level them both. Instead she took a deep breath and forced the anger back. She needed to make it work for her. Besides, she had other plans for Ranma. 

She had told him she would see him in hell before she'd let him go and that's exactly where she planned to send him. As for his little girlfriend, that was a matter she'd have to ponder upon. Neither of them would escape her, of that she would make certain. 

With the kind of resources she had at her disposal there was no doubt she would be able to think of something deserving for the little harridan. After all she had already used them to locate the Tendo girl quite handily. 

I'll make sure to take her out first, Kodachi thought wickedly. This way Ranma would be forced to suffer the loss firsthand, coupled with the knowledge that it had been all his fault. She smiled evilly at this thought. It would serve him right. He had to learn that to defy her in such a way would hold dire consequences. Very dire ones indeed. 

Her mind set she pushed herself away from the window and slipped easily out of sight. She would make them pay all right. They would know the wrath of The Black Rose, and know it well. 

After all, it wasn't like she hadn't gotten away with murder before. The thought brought a shrill laugh to her lips as she scampered away, the sound trailing aimlessly back on the wind. 

\- R 1/2- 

From where he sat Ranma gave a sudden shudder, his eyes darting nervously toward the window as a fine chill ran steadily down his spine.


	8. We're In This Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma gets another scare.

"Did you hear that?" Ranma asked, his eyes narrowing slightly even as they stayed locked on the window. He felt his heartbeat begin to pick up, adrenaline flooding through him as his senses suddenly readied themselves for a surprise attack. 

She's here, his instincts screamed even as his mind told him he was being irrational. How would she know where to find him? Still, he couldn't shake the feeling. He could have sworn he heard... 

That awful laugh... he felt a small shudder run through him at the thought. 

"Ranma, what is it?" Akane asked, pulling him back into the present moment. Reluctantly he forced his gaze away from the window to stare at her, still unable to shake the feeling that Kodachi was close by. He strained his senses, trying to pick up any sign of her ki, all to no avail.

You're losing it, he chided himself silently. If she were here she probably would have tried to blow you both up by now. Somehow the thought was less than comforting. 

"It's nothing." He shook his head, trying to push the disturbing image from his mind. Unfortunately for him it wasn't cooperating. His gaze traveled down to his wounded ankle and he cursed himself silently. If Kodachi were in fact lurking somewhere outside how was he going to protect Akane?

"Hey, are you okay?" 

The concern in her voice pulled him from his thoughts. He forced a smile. 

"Sure." 

Akane frowned, studying him for a moment. It didn't look like he was okay. In fact he looked quite the opposite. His face had gone suddenly pale, his eyes taking on an almost haunted look that was simply unnerving. She didn't understand it. One minute they had been enjoying a sweet moment and then... 

"Ranma," she chided, knowing instantly that he was lying. "Talk to me, what's wrong?" 

He sighed, his gaze once again going to the window. She followed it half expecting to see something leering in at them. To her relief she found this wasn't the case. It was simply a plain old window, revealing nothing more than the empty landscape beyond it. 

"I'm probably just being paranoid," he admitted, "But I can't shake this feeling that Kodachi may be..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, his dream from the night before suddenly flashing its way across his mind. Kodachi raising her spiked club, bringing it down to bear while he threw himself over a prone and defenseless Akane. He shuddered visibly at the memory. 

Akane watched this with some trepidation. "May be what?" she questioned, her eyes sliding once again toward the window. "Lurking somewhere outside?" 

His gaze met hers then, his eyes sullen, telling her all she needed to know. Whether Kodachi was or wasn't out there it was plain to see that Ranma thought she was. 

Akane watched as his eyes fell once again to his injured ankle then back up again, his expression reflecting one of both frustration and fear. She knew instantly what he was thinking. If they were about to be bombarded by a surprise visit from his insane wife then he was in no position to protect himself, let alone her. Akane could see the prospect was eating away at him. Fortunately for him, she was no damsel in distress. She guessed the sooner he learned that the better. 

"Oh really," she said more to herself than to him. "We'll just see about that." She wasn't about to let anyone intimidate her, especially on her own turf. If this Kodachi wanted a fight she was going to get one. 

With this thought she propelled herself upward and out of his arms. 

When she was once again standing she turned to stare down at him, her eyes conveying a look of both fierce determination and a fire that only promised to bring trouble. Immediately, he felt the fear in him rise another notch. 

"You're not going out there," he told her, reading her mind instantly, his voice firm. She bristled slightly at his authoritative tone. 

"Oh yeah," she replied. "Just watch me." She started toward the front hall only to be stopped as he reached out and grabbed a hold of her wrist, halting her in her tracks. 

"I'm serious, Akane," he warned. "Don't even think about it." She felt his grip tighten, his eyes now burning with a fierceness that was overshadowed only by the stark ray of fear that lay just underneath. While she appreciated his show of concern, she wasn't about to back down. 

She gave him a sweet and disarming smile, watching as her ploy took the desired effect almost instantly. With his guard now somewhat down she slowly leaned forward until her lips were mere inches from his own, her warm breath igniting a fevered rush he felt all the way to his toes. She kissed him then, her lips sinking deeply into his, drawing out his base desire for her. It wasn't long after that he found himself lost, carried away on a swift rising tide of emotion that left him completely at her mercy. 

It was then that she felt his hold on her wrist loosen ever so slightly. Seizing the opportunity, she quickly wriggled free of his grasp. 

Ranma, realizing his mistake too late, tried desperately to grab hold of her again, only to have her step firmly out of his reach. He then watched in stunned disbelief as she snatched up his crutches, quickly moving them away so that he couldn't follow her. 

He felt his anger spike. "That was a dirty trick, Akane," he growled, his eyes narrowing upon her. Silently he cursed himself for falling so easily into her trap. 

It wasn't so much the fact that she'd played on his emotions that bothered him, he could even admire her use of the tactic, anything goes—it was his school's motto after all. No, what really bothered him was he was now helpless to stop her from carrying through with her crazy plan. And no one hated feeling helpless more than he did. 

That, and the fact that if anything happened to her he'd never forgive himself. 

"I'm sorry," she returned, trying to soothe him. "But you gave me no other choice."

He held out his hand, his gaze hard, his eyes telling her he wasn't interested in her excuses. "Give me back my crutches," he demanded.

She shook her head. "It's better if you just stay here," she told him, "I promise I'll be right back." She turned on her heels then and began heading for the front door. He felt his fear spike instantly as he watched her go. 

"Akane!" He yelled, trying to suppress his growing panic. "I mean it! Don't you dare go out there! Akane!" 

Damn it!! He couldn't believe her sheer stubbornness. Instantly he began trying to pull himself to his feet. He took a tentative step and felt the pain hit him instantly as his ankle protested in earnest. He swore in utter frustration, and then took another step anyway. 

If Kodachi was out there somewhere, who knew what surprises would lay in wait. He couldn't just sit here when Akane could be in danger. He had to do something! 

If he could get to his crutches he could at least try and thwart whatever Kodachi had planned. Even if it only meant getting in her way. He would rather it be him who she focused her wrath on, not Akane. After all it was his fault she was even involved in the first place. 

Holding onto the counter for support he began to pull himself along, knowing he needed to move fast. Akane was out there, possibly confronting his crazy wife, all alone! He couldn't let that happen!

Feeling his panic begin to grow he forced himself to go faster, gritting his teeth as the pain in his ankle began to steadily rise. At one point he staggered before catching his balance, grimacing as the pain rose sharply up to his knee. Still he pushed forward without slowing, his fear for Akane fueling his movements. 

What if Kodachi had already ambushed her? What if when he opened the door he found her just lying there, lifeless and still? Stop it Saotome! he scolded. You're jumping to conclusions! She's fine! She has to be! Oh, please let her be. 

But the horror soaked scenarios wouldn't leave his mind. In them he saw her die over and over, each death more cruel than the last, and all of them bearing Kodachi's distinct calling card. 

His nightmare began to play out over and over again, only this time the only thing he could do was watch as the club came down, striking with pinpoint precision, Akane's scream echoing wildly in his head. 

No! He shook his head violently, trying to rid himself of the stark images. 

Panic began to take over and he pushed himself harder, his ankle giving a final protest just as he reached the front door. This time he lost his balance and fell forward, landing roughly on his knees. Swearing he reached up to grasp the knob mere seconds before it began to twist and turn in earnest. 

Ranma recoiled instantly as if he'd been struck. He gasped in surprise, his heart quickly filling with dread. Akane had a key. Therefore she would have no reason to fiddle with the knob in an attempt to open the door. 

It's her... Ranma's terror stricken mind echoed. Kodachi really is here...

His heart began to thump wildly inside his chest. For a few long seconds he couldn't seem to move, as the doorknob continued to rattle faster now as the person on the other side became more and more impatient. 

Gathering his steel will, Ranma finally managed to break through his paralysis. He reached up and grasped one of the crutches, which Akane had conveniently left by the door. Brandishing it in front of him he waited as whoever was on the other side of the door gave up on trying the knob, and instead began pushing their weight against the frame in an attempt to get it open. 

Ranma braced himself, his reflexes on high alert as he readied himself to swing the crutch down hard on anyone who tried to step through the door.

After several long moments, it finally gave way under the pressure being put upon it. Knowing it was his best and probably only chance Ranma didn't hesitate, he swung low, trying to knock the intruder to the ground. Unfortunately for him he realized just a second too late that the someone was actually Akane, as she tried in vain to leap over the blow. Instead her foot became entangled in the crutch and she began to topple forward, unable to stop herself.

Ranma swore in surprise and let go of the crutch instantly, his arms reaching up to catch her as she fell. With a loud squeal Akane crashed into him, the momentum forcing him backward as he held her tightly, protecting her from any injury. They landed with a hard thud, Ranma wincing slightly as all her weight came crashing down upon him. 

Akane collected herself quickly, pulling back to stare down at him, a small smile gathering at the corners of her lips. "If you wanted to get me on the ground Ranma," she said, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "All you had to do was ask." 

She watched as his features formed a cold mask, his eyes hard, pinning her with their stare. So many raw emotions swimming around in them but it was his anger that surfaced first. 

"What the hell were you thinking going out there?" He demanded hotly, desperately fighting the urge to shake some sense into her. "Do you have any idea..." he let the sentence trail, unable to admit to her how scared he'd been. Instead he shifted beneath her, trying to pull himself into a sitting position. She obliged, lifting away from him easily.

"I could ask the same of you," she returned haughtily, doing nothing to hide the irritation in her voice. 

His gaze snapped up to meet hers at the sound, his eyes blazing. Try as he might he found it impossible to rein in his runaway emotions. All the tension and fear that had been building up inside him suddenly exploded, rushing forth in an unrelenting tide of release. 

"Dammit Akane!" he blurted, unable to stop himself. "Kodachi is a killer! She could have killed you! You promised me that you would be careful!"

Her brow furrowed into a slight frown at the notion. Although she appreciated his concern for her safety, she also took offence in the fact that he thought she couldn't handle herself or the situation. 

"I promised you I would be on my guard and I was!" she told him, with a touch of indignation. "I can take care of myself you know!"

He felt his anger rise at her blatant dismissal. The sheer righteousness making him see red. "I told you before, this isn't a game Akane!" He seethed, his tightly wound emotions getting the better of him once again. "I don't know how else to say it! Kodachi's wrath is all too real, and even more deadly! Sure, in a fair fight you might have a chance, but this is far from a fair fight!" He held up his injured ankle for emphasis. "She plays dirty and she shows no mercy!"

"Ranma..." she began, the placating tone of her voice the final straw. She had no idea what she had just put him through. The mere thought that Kodachi might have... No, he wouldn't go there again, he couldn't.

"Listen!" he shouted, halting her in her tracks. He reached out and grasped her by the shoulders, squeezing tightly, trying desperately to make her understand. "You still don't get it, but you need to and fast! If Kodachi was out there she knows about us, and if she knows you are in serious danger!" 

Akane met his frantic gaze with a steadfast one of her own, and her heart pained for what she saw there. No matter what she thought it was clear that Ranma had lived a kind of hell that no one should have to. Had seen things no one should have to see. He had a front row seat to the darkest and ugliest things humanity had to offer, and those things sometimes left lasting scars. Akane could relate to this, lord knew she had plenty of her own to deal with. 

"Ranma," she said softly, trying her best to reassure him. "There was no one out there." 

She watched as his gaze slid toward the still open door and beyond, his eyes conveying a look of fear laced doubt that haunted her very soul. It was a look of pure emptiness, full of shadows and loss, as if he were just waiting for something to come up and devour him. She felt a chill run down her spine as she followed his gaze, the image of Kodachi bursting through the open door in a jealous rampage suddenly becoming all too real. 

"If she ever hurts you..." she heard him whisper under his breath, his eyes still pinned on the door. "I'll kill her..." The statement was said more to himself than her, his eyes taking on a far away look that had Akane more than a little apprehensive. 

It wasn't the first time he'd made such a declaration, but for Akane he seemed too close to the edge for comfort. She knew she had to pull him back quickly or she might risk losing him forever. 

"It's going to be okay, Ranma" she told him with no placating this time. There was no condescension in her voice, the words forming a simple comforting gesture of reassurance, stated with pure and absolute conviction. She felt his grip on her arms relax and she reached up to cradle his face softly. 

"Hey," she whispered. "Look at me." With great care she gently eased his gaze away from the door, her eyes once again finding and locking on his. She searched his gray-blue pools with a look of pure tenderness, watching as he slowly started coming back to her. 

"I promise you, Ranma," she told him with the same unfaltering conviction. "We will get through this. You and me. Together. You got that?" 

She watched as he closed his eyes tightly, as if trying to block something out, then slowly he began to nod. Thankful, she gathered him in her arms she held him tight, relieved when she felt his arms go around her, reciprocating the action. 

Ranma concentrated on the warmth of her body pressed against his, drawing strength from it, needing it in a way he hadn't thought possible. He felt drained, his body and mind completely spent, desperate in their need to get off this emotional roller coaster. How he wished he could just curl up in her arms and sleep away this nightmare. 

"Come on," he heard her say, her voice calm and soothing. "Let's get some more food into you and take another look at that ankle." 

Akane felt him nod once again as he pulled back almost reluctantly. At least his eyes looked clear and focused, that was something. She helped him up, handing him his crutches, before closing and locking the door behind them. 

This simple action she noticed was enough to cause him visible relief. 

"You sure you're okay?" she asked, her concern obvious. 

Truth be told he wasn't okay, but he saw no need to worry her further. He forced a small smile, determined to ease her mind. "I'm fine," he told her. "Sorry for attacking you like that." 

She shook her head, starting to walk down the hall towards the kitchen. He followed easily, grateful for the fact that he no longer had to put any further weight on his ankle. 

"Don't worry about it," she told him. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to scare you." 

Ranma bristled at the thought. "Why did you nearly bust down the door anyway?" 

She tossed a gaze over her shoulder to look at him. "Sometimes on cold mornings the door will stick." she explained. "I've been meaning to get it fixed. I just haven't gotten around to it." 

"Oh." 

"I'm really sorry, Ranma," she repeated, giving him a pained look. "I wasn't thinking. I should have called out to let you know it was me." 

"It's okay," he told her, but Akane knew he was merely putting up a brave front. She had rattled him, and it was obvious he didn't want her to know just how much. She decided for his sake to play along, keeping this particular revelation to herself.   
They continued down the hall in silence until they'd once again reached the kitchen. At Akane's urging Ranma sat and propped his ankle up on an adjacent chair. 

"Why don't you finish eating while I go get the stuff to redress your ankle," she suggested. 

He nodded, not sure if he'd even be able to as his stomach was still tied up in knots. 

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Okay, I'll be right back."

He watched her go almost wistfully, feeling a kind of despair settle over him. In his terror he had nearly caused her serious injury and that was simply inexcusable. He knew he had to get a better grip on himself and fast. 

Where had all the control he had taken so much pride in gone? 

It angered him to realize just how much being subjected to Kodachi's prolonged abuse had cost him. To be in a constant state of suspended apprehension had set his nerves completely on edge. He simply couldn't let this fear rattle him any further. Not when Akane's life could be at stake. Somehow he had to find a way to take back control of a situation that seemed to be spinning wildly away from him. 

If he were right and Kodachi had been lurking around outside there was no telling what she might do. Just the thought made him feel sick to his stomach. He couldn't let her harm Akane, of that he was never more certain. He would do whatever it took to keep her safe, even if it meant the end of him. 

He sighed deeply at the thought. He suspected the reason he was so on edge had a lot to do with his incapacitating injury. In this state he felt completely helpless and that unnerved him. It undermined his confidence and made him feel weak. He'd been careless, made a simple miscalculation and it had nearly cost him everything. If he could let something like that happen, if he could let it turn into an all encompassing and paralyzing fear then what good was he? What good was he going to be to her? 

The guilt began to nag at him in earnest. He had been so determined not to let Kodachi take this chance away from him, so certain that he and Akane could pull this off despite the overwhelming obstacles. But could they? Knowing Kodachi's track record was that even possible? 

Maybe it was simply too much to ask that he be allowed to have his cake and eat it too. Maybe he was just destined to live out the hand life had dealt him. 

Alone.

Despite Akane's protests to the contrary, did he really have the right to put her safety at risk for the sake of his own happiness? If he wasn't going to be on top of his game then the answer was obvious. So was he going to be? Could Akane rely on him even while he struggled with his current condition? 

Yes, his mind insisted instantly, surprising even him. He felt some of that familiar resolve beginning to return. It's now or never Saotome, he told himself. So suck it up and brace yourself. Nothing worthwhile in life is ever easy. This is going to be the fight of your life. It's what you've trained for since the day you could walk, so start taking stock now. What did Pop always used to say? Utilize what you've got. So make the fear work for you, use it to fuel that unstoppable grit you're so famous for. 

In the end that was really what it was all about wasn't it? After all, it wasn't as if this injury would be indefinite. He would heal eventually, and next time he wouldn't be so careless. 

It was high time he stopped running. Time to plant his feet and take a stand. This was going to be it, his moment of truth, and he knew he couldn't let it slip by. Kodachi wasn't going to get the best of him. Not this time. 

If it's a fight she wants then it's a fight she'll get, he promised himself. Akane was right. They would get though this. Together. He wouldn't let her down. 

Slowly, he let his gaze travel to the window, only this time instead of fear a fire began to blaze in his eyes. 

\- R 1/2 - 

Akane retreated to her bedroom to gather the first aid supplies she'd left on the bedside table. She was grateful for the chance to gather herself a bit. Seeing Ranma in such a state had rattled her more than she'd like to admit. 

She had told him they were in this together, and in her heart she meant it, but was that the truth? She didn't know anymore. This thing was much bigger than she had first suspected. Definitely more complicated, and she of course hadn't helped matters any. The fact that she had a job to do hadn't changed, but the game plan now had one major variable. If what Ranma believed was true then she was indeed in danger. 

"Damn it all to hell," she muttered, reaching for the cell phone she'd also left on the nightstand. She punched in the numbers that would connect her to the agency. 

Her call was answered on the third ring. "Okimik Agency, Director Hibiki speaking." 

"Ryoga, it's Akane." 

There was a short pause. "It's about time you called in. How is your assignment going? We've been waiting for your report." 

"I know, I'm sorry. There's been some developments that I need to speak with you about."

"I'm listening." 

"Not over the phone," she replied, glancing at the door for any sign that Ranma had come upstairs. "I'll be by the office tomorrow. Say, around 9 o'clock?" 

"Fine, we'll talk then, and Akane?

"Yes?" 

"Don't be late." 

She heard the click and dial tone reverberate from the other end as he hung up. Good ole Ryoga, she thought. All work and no play. She wondered absently if he weren't still harboring a grudge. She didn't know why he should be. After all, it wasn't her fault things hadn't worked out between them. Not entirely her fault anyway. Of course she hadn't taken the break-up as bad as he had either. 

She gave a tired sigh. One thing at a time Akane, she cautioned. It was all she had the energy for at the moment. She hung up and began to gather up the things she would need to redress Ranma's wounds. 

\- R 1/2 -

When she arrived back downstairs she found that Ranma was at least eating something, to which she was extremely grateful. His eyes had also lost that dark haunted look. And was it just her imagination or did she now see a sort of spark residing there? As if someone had lit a fire in them. It certainly wasn't the first time the sight of his sheer will had induced her amazement. 

"Okay," she said, coming towards him. "Let's take a look at that ankle." 

She placed the supplies on the table and took the seat opposite him. Gingerly she began to unwrap the bandage, going as slowly as possible when she saw him give a slight grimace of pain. When it was finally done she eyed the wounds closely.

"Well," she said. "It looks better than yesterday, but it's still a bit red and inflamed." She gave him a stern look. "Most likely because you tried walking on it." 

Ranma frowned at her. "Well, maybe if someone hadn't stolen my crutches and tried to take on a mad woman alone," he accused hotly. 

Akane returned his frown with one of her own. "And if you had just done like I'd asked and trusted in me..." 

"You don't know what she is!" he exclaimed, pounding his fist into the table for emphasis. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his voice softening as his eyes reflected only the deepest sincerity. "I'm sorry," he told her. "But you don't know, not really. And I don't want you ever finding out." 

Her gaze softened at his words, knowing it was only with his deepest concern for her that he said them. 

"That's all well and good Ranma," she told him. "But we may not have a choice in the matter. You won't be helping me any if you go and cause yourself further injury. So stay off that ankle until it's healed." She punctuated her statement with another stern look. "Got it?" 

He returned her stare with a hard one of his own. "Fine," he agreed, albeit grudgingly. "But I don't ever want you doing something as reckless as that again. You got that?" 

He watched as her brows knitted together in a look of pure frustration.   
"You're going to have to learn to trust me, Ranma." 

He frowned. "It's not you I don't trust," he assured her, reaching desperately for the right words to explain. "For Kodachi this is all just a game. People's lives mean nothing to her. She wouldn't hesitate using you to get back at me. She'd do it simply to teach me that breaking her rules means I now have to pay the ultimate price." His eyes bore into hers with the same seriousness as before. "Do you know what the last thing she said to me was? That she'd see me in hell before letting me go. Of course that was right before she threw a spiked club at my head."

Akane could only stare at him in dumbfounded silence, as a fine shiver suddenly worked its way down her spine. 

"Now do you finally get it?" he asked her, hoping against hope that he'd gotten his point across. "There is no honor in her. Not a shred of human decency. If she sees you as the enemy then she won't hesitate to use everything in her arsenal. That includes drugs, weapons and whatever dirty little trick she can conjure up. If you should ever have to face her I want you to be fully prepared, not simply walk out and be a lamb to her slaughter."

She watched him drop his gaze then, as if his final statement had been simply too much to bear. It pained her heart to see it, even as the gesture touched the very depths of her soul. 

"Okay, Ranma," she said, laying a comforting hand on his arm. "I get it. I did hear you and I promise I'll be more careful."

He once again fixed his gaze upon her. "You know," he said, his eyes searching hers with a desperation that made her want to pull him close and never let him go. "If you want out of all this I'll understand. I wouldn't really blame you if you did."

"No." The word was out instantly, cutting off any doubts he might have had. "I told you before. We will get through this together. You and me. I won't let her destroy that. Got it?" She squeezed his arm for emphasis.

He smiled weakly, nodding. "Okay, got it." 

"Good," she said, returning his smile before finally bringing her attention back to the task at hand. 

Donning another pair of latex gloves she began to smear an over abundance of Dr. Tofu's remedy to his wounds. Ranma, feeling that same instant numbing sensation, welcomed it readily. 

Akane saw the relief sweep over his face and was instantly grateful for it. She then began to rewrapped his ankle with the same enthusiasm she had that first time, until it bulged outward with ridiculous fervor. He felt his smile widen at the sight. 

"There," she said, proudly, admiring her handiwork. "It's perfect." 

He chuckled softly. 

"What?" she demanded, but there was a hint of humor in the question. She placed her hands on her hips in mock indignation. "You have a problem with my handiwork?" He merely shook his head, still smiling. 

"Uh huh," she said, sounding doubtful, but he could see she was trying hard to hide her own smile. 

"It's great, really," he returned teasingly. "If there's ever a spill that needs cleaning up I now have a built in mop." 

She gave him a playful swat. "Just be quiet and finish your breakfast."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said, giving her a mock salute. 

"Wise-ass." 

He gave another slight chuckle and her heart relished the sound. She was grateful for it after having seen him so desolate. It wasn't something she was keen on ever seeing again. Better to keep him focused on the lighter side of all this. At least for as long as she was able. 

She watched as he began to eat once again, slowly at first and then with a fervor that spoke of the appetite he had described earlier. He'd finished three helpings before she'd even gotten down her first. She had to smile at the display, thankful for once that Kasumi had decided to send over enough food to feed an army. 

Akane kept the chatter light, sticking mostly to neutral topics, while pestering him to teach her some of his more impressive martial arts techniques. Ranma, realizing what she was up to and happy for the respite agreed to the request. With her natural talent he knew it wouldn't be too hard to instruct her on how to gather and control her ki. 

Her excitement at the prospect was obvious and he could help but feel the warmth projected by her genuine enthusiasm. He found himself smiling again despite himself. 

When Ranma had finally had his fill of breakfast, Akane set about gathering the dishes and placing them in the sink. 

"Here let me help you with that," he said, determined to at least do his part to clean up after all she'd done for him. He stood by her, leaning on the counter with a towel in hand as she reached to turn on the faucet. 

He should have known it was a bad idea to begin with, his curse had always made him a water magnet, and this time was no exception. 

No sooner had she twisted the handle when it came completely off in her hand. Akane gave a loud squeal as water began spewing out of the now broken faucet, soaking them both instantly. Unfortunately for Ranma it hadn't had the chance to warm up and the change was instantaneous. 

Akane took no notice at first, she was too busy trying to shut the water off from the main valve under the sink. When she had accomplished this she stood up and turned to check on Ranma. Only instead of Ranma she now found herself facing a short, well-built, redheaded girl wearing Ranma's clothes and leaning on a pair of well worn crutches. 

Akane could only stare in wide-eyed confusion at the image before her, her brain not able to comprehend the obvious conclusion it was trying to make. She reached out a tentative hand to lightly touch the other girl's shoulder, as if testing whether or not she might be real. 

"Who are you...?" she whispered, the disbelief evident in her voice. 

The girl merely gave a resigned sigh. "It's me, Ranma," she told her. "Sorry about this."


	9. Curses and Consultations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane finds out more about Ranma's curse and meets with Ryoga regarding new case developments.

Sorry about this... the girl's words began to echo inside Akane's bewildered head. She seemed genuinely distraught and Akane sensed, plenty embarrassed by the whole thing. The fact that she was claiming to be Ranma was something Akane now found herself trying desperately to comprehend. 

She reached out a tentative hand and gently touched the other girl's cheek, almost as if testing to see if she were real. Her skin was soft and damp and felt cool to the touch. 

"How?" The question came out a breathless whisper, one filled with both stunned disbelief and just a hint of fascination. 

After a moment of hesitation Ranma-chan began to explain. "It was on one of our martial arts expeditions that it happened. My father insisted on finding the famous training grounds of Jusenkyo, and although he couldn't read a word of Chinese the idiot refused to heed the warnings of the working guide."

Akane frowned, looking confused. "I don't understand." 

Ranma-chan gave a long sigh, as if the mere memory had made her suddenly tired. 

"The training ground was littered with all these different pools, and in the center of each one stood a long bamboo pole. It was supposed to be an exercise in balance. The object was not to get knocked off the pole before your opponent. Of course it wasn't until I knocked Pop into one of the pools that we found out." 

"Found out?" Akane asked, with a hint of trepidation.   
"That each one of them was cursed," Ranma-chan revealed in a resigned voice. 

Akane shook her head as if to clear it. "Wait a minute," she said, her confusion evident. "Are you telling me that simply falling into a pool of water caused this?" 

Ranma-chan nodded, solemnly. "Yes."

"You're kidding right?" She asked, incredulously. 

"Get me some hot water and I'll show you," was all the red-headed girl would say. 

Akane raised her eyebrows at this, but decided to humor her anyway. She traipsed off to the bathroom to fulfill the strange request. 

Coming back she handed over the glass, watching with utter fascination as the girl then upended it over her own head. 

The change was instantaneous. All at once the girl before her began to grow and expand, her soft contours filling out into a sturdier, more chiseled frame, as her breasts suddenly began to recede. Her bright scarlet mane went from red to a dull brown, before finally fading into a rich black color. Ranma's color. 

Akane could only stare at him in wide-eyed wonder. 

Ranma tried desperately to gauge her reaction. It was never easy revealing his curse to someone for the first time. He didn't quite know how they were going to take it. For some it was easier to accept. He just hoped and prayed that Akane would be one of them, and that she would forgive him for keeping his secret from her. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," he told her. "I wanted to. I really did. It's just not something that is easy to bring up, and with everything else going on..." 

Akane shook her head, trying to let go of her disbelief. "How long have you..." she stammered, looking for the right words. "...been this way?" 

"Since I was sixteen," he replied, much to her dismay. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to have to endure such a thing. Not to mention having so little control over it. 

"So this... curse, extends to your body only?" 

"Yes," he assured her. "It doesn't alter my thoughts or perceptions and my memories stay intact. It's not like I suddenly want to start wearing dresses and make up. I still think like a male would. When it happened I didn't know it could be reversed. I thought I was going to be stuck in my female form forever. I was so furious I chased my father, or should I say his panda form, all over the training ground. I could have killed him for getting me into such a mess." 

"Panda form??" Akane asked flabbergasted, her eyes going wide. "Animal curses?"

Ranma merely nodded. "The curse activates when I'm splashed with cold water. Hot water turns me back to normal. Unfortunately I tend to be somewhat of a water magnet. It's just another part of the curse I guess." 

"Unbelievable," she whispered, suddenly fascinated. "Exactly how many pools are there?" 

Ranma gave a short shrug of his shoulders. "I'm not sure of the exact number," he told her. "Over a hundred. Too many if you want my honest opinion." 

Sensing his unease Akane reached out and placed a comforting hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Well," she told him. "I guess I was right, you have definitely led an extraordinary life." 

"You're not angry?" he asked with obvious trepidation. She simply smiled at him, a reassuring smile that was full of genuine acceptance. The sudden relief it gave him was palpable. She wasn't angry with him for keeping such a secret, nor did it look like she would hold it against him. 

Still, he could tell right away there was something she wanted to ask, but for some reason she was hesitant to do so. He wasn't sure if it was because she thought the question might be too personal for him, or perhaps she thought it wasn't her business to pry? Whatever it was he knew he would give the most honest answer he had. 

"What's on your mind, Akane" he urged, hedging his bet. "Whatever it is don't be afraid to ask. I owe you at least that much." 

He watched as her face began to flush, embarrassed by her obvious transparency. 

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well," she began, with just a touch of shyness. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around all this, and I can't help but wonder what something like that would feel like."

"You mean the actual transformation?" he asked. 

"Yeah," she admitted, unable to quell her curiosity. "That, and well, I hope you don't find this too personal, but what kinds of things have you experienced as a female?"

"You mean have I had to endure males hitting on my girl half?"

She stared at him wide-eyed. "Have you?" 

"Err..." Ranma stammered, obviously embarrassed. "Yeah, actually I have. More than a few of them met my fist up close and personal. Its given me a better appreciation for what women have to put up with that's for sure." He gave her a small smile, one full of actual understanding. 

Akane couldn't help but return his smile. She was beyond pleased that he at least recognized some of the trials of being female. The fact that he took that recognition to heart was something she knew she'd always treasure about him.

"In fact," he continued. "I also noticed men can get pretty stupid when they see a pretty girl."   
She felt her smile widen at his observation. 

"You noticed that did you?" 

He returned her smile. "Let's just say I rarely went hungry when there was a guy around. All I had to do was bat my eyes." He demonstrated this for her, much to her amusement. She let out a soft giggle, unable to help herself. 

He sobered then. "I know it can be frustrating sometimes Akane," he told her. "Believe me, I've learned that firsthand. I was never really taken seriously when in female form. I always had to prove myself. And although it wasn't fair I did learn to appreciate that as well. Having had to fight for certain things only made me stronger in the long run." 

Akane felt that same treasured feeling come back to her at his words. He had been placed in a unique situation and instead of running from it he had chosen to learn something. The fact that he faced it with such grace, such dignity, left her to stand in awe of it all. 

"As for the transformation," he continued, frowning slightly as he contemplated it. "I guess the best way to describe it would be to say that I get a strong and sudden tingling sensation that sweeps through me. I can actually feel myself begin to shrink in places and expand in others all at once. No matter how many times it happens I can't get used to that feeling." He shuddered slightly at the thought. "I try to relax when I sense the change coming, but even then it always leaves me with a slightly dizzy feeling. This happens even when I trigger it myself."

She simply stared at him, her soft brown eyes searching his with obvious concern. 

"And it's always like that?" she asked. "Every time you're hit with cold water?" 

Ranma merely nodded. "I used to hate it," he confessed. "The lack of control was maddening, not to mention the obvious blow to my manhood. At first I looked constantly for a cure, only to be denied over and over again. I finally realized I had to stop fighting it. Water was going to find me. It was inevitable. So instead I decided to utilize the curse where I could. To make it work for me. And like I said before it's only made me stronger. I also discovered a few things in the process."

"Like what?" she asked with genuine interest. 

"Like, I'm even faster in my female form. Remember how I told you I've learned to adapt quickly in any given situation?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, my curse allows me to do that in more ways than one." 

A light began to dawn in Akane's eyes. "So this is what you meant when you said there were other tactics you used to thwart Kodachi's advances."

He gave a slight smile, pleased that she remembered. "Yes. Whenever I'm in her presence I usually try to remain female. It's my small measure of protection I guess." 

"She must love that," Akane remarked sarcastically, returning his smile with a knowing one of her own. 

He gave a light chuckle. "Can't say that she does," he admitted. "But it's worked so far. I guess things do happen for a reason, even if we aren't aware of why at the time." 

She studied him for a moment. "That's a very philosophical outlook, Mr. Saotome," she said only half teasingly. The other half merely stood there in admiration. 

He gave a slight shrug. "I guess maybe it is," he conceded. "I can't change the fact that I'm cursed, and there is no point worrying about what you can't change right?" 

"When life gives you lemons and all that?" She offered.

"Exactly. It's all in how you handle what is thrown at you." 

Akane felt a sudden guilt wash over her at his words. He had had enough thrown at him without her adding to the mix. She felt her heart sink at the thought. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. Especially now that she was beginning to really know him. 

Ranma sensed the sudden change in her mood and immediately became concerned. "Are you sure you're really okay with all of this?" 

She nodded then, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Yeah, I really am," she said, moving in to embrace him. He felt her arms go around him and after a stunned moment reciprocated the motion, holding her close. 

She felt the dampness of his shirt seep into her but didn't care, instead she pulled him in tighter, wishing with all her might that she could just forget this assignment ever existed, to simply disappear with him somewhere, anywhere he'd be safe. 

Why did life have to be so cruel sometimes? She thought, knowing there was no answer. Things just were. Ranma was right, it was all in how you handled the situation thrown at you. So that just left one question. How in the world was she going to handle this? 

\- R 1/2 -

Early the next morning Akane set off for the agency to meet Ryoga. As she maneuvered slowly through what seemed to be an endless array of traffic, she blew out a long and frustrated breath. Although she hadn't wanted to lie to Ranma she had made up the excuse that she needed to run some quick errands. Ranma of course hadn't wanted to let her go. She knew he was worried about her being alone with the chance, no matter how slight, that Kodachi was on to them. She had had to promise him over and over that she'd be extra careful, and while she appreciated the sentiment, even understood his fear, it had still been a bit overwhelming. She simply wasn't used to it. 

Staring blankly out at the long line of traffic before her, Akane let out a heavy hearted sigh. She supposed there was one good thing about being stuck in gridlock. It had at least given her plenty of time to ponder recent events, and for her there was plenty to ponder, the least of which was what she was going to do about this whole situation. 

Akane hated having to lie to Ranma. The more she got to know him the more she wanted to give up the charade. Maybe even bring him in on things. After all, it wasn't like she couldn't trust him. Of course she had a feeling her sister, Nabiki, might object. 

This assignment had become more than just a little complicated. Her feelings for Ranma aside, what she had been led to believe had not even been close to the real truth. Instead of mere marital discord she had found an all out war brewing. 

Apparently crazy ran rampant in this family. Kodachi was definitely a loose cannon, volatile and deadly. She had already killed once and it didn't seem like anything would stop her from doing so again. If Ranma's intuition had been right, if she now knew where he was hiding out, and with whom he was hiding with it was only a matter of time before she came after them. That was something Akane hadn't bargained for. 

Not that she couldn't handle herself. She had enough training of her own to give Kodachi a run for her money. No, that wasn't what was really bothering her. It was the fact that she had actually tried to kill Ranma. If she really had hit her limit with him like he thought there would be nothing stopping her. Akane couldn't let that happen. 

She was startled out of her reverie by the sound of a horn blaring loudly behind her. Akane felt her cheeks flame as she suddenly realized the light had changed and she hadn't even been aware of it. Quickly she punched the gas pedal and sped up to catch the rest of the traffic. 

It wasn't like her to be so unfocused, so distracted. Had Ranma so turned her head around that she could no longer perform even the simplest of tasks? She sighed wholeheartedly. She already knew the answer to that. It wasn't just some temporary thing either. She could feel it down to her very soul. He had pulled her into his world and now she was forever lost in it. 

She gritted her teeth against the burning injustice of it all. What she really needed was to convince Ryoga and Nabiki that things had changed. That it was indeed time for a new game plan. 

Finally she managed to pull into the agency's parking lot and find her space up front. Killing the engine, she made her way to the front door and entered the building. From there she turned left and walked up the short flight of stairs leading to the Okimik offices. As usual their receptionist, Yuka, was waiting and ready to greet her with a smile. 

"Good Morning, Akane," she announced cheerfully. Akane couldn't help responding with a smile of her own. She and Yuka went way back. They had grown up together. Had even gone to the same school for most of their lives. In all the time Akane had known her, Yuka had never failed to be there for her. Even if it was just to lend support. She had been a great comfort after her mother had... 

Akane abruptly shook the thought away. The memory of losing her mother was the last thing she wanted to be thinking about. 

"Hey, Yuka," Akane responded, her smile faltering slightly. "I'm here to see Ryoga. He told me to come in at nine. Is he around?" 

"As a matter of fact he is," Yuka said in a hushed voice, giving Akane a look that definitely harbored on the conspiratorial level. "In fact he was here early and has been waiting. He doesn't seem too happy." 

Great, Akane thought. Just great. It wasn't her fault traffic was always a nightmare. Besides, she wasn't that late. Of course Ryoga had never cared for excuses. At least not since they had officially ended their office romance.

Akane guessed she had known all along it had been a bad idea to date someone she worked with, especially the boss. But then again, she wasn't known for making the best choices when it came to men. One only had to look at her track record to see that. 

The fact that Ryoga still harbored feelings for her was something she unfortunately couldn't control. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. Absently she wondered what he would think if he knew just how close to Ranma she'd gotten. It didn't take much for her to imagine him flying completely off the handle. He would of course blame it on a matter of ethics, but she would know the truth behind his anger. That kind of knowledge would be something he simply couldn't deal with. 

Akane sighed wholeheartedly. "Thanks for the warning," she told Yuka before moving past her and heading towards her boss's office. 

She rapped softly against the hardwood door until she heard him call for her to come in. 

"Ah, Miss Tendo," he said, motioning for her to take the seat in front of his desk. "So nice of you to drop by." 

Akane couldn't tell if this greeting was genuine or of the sarcastic variety. She decided maybe it was a bit of both. 

"Sorry, I'm a bit late."

"The client has been calling," Ryoga informed her, ignoring her apology and jumping right to the matter at hand. "He says the subject has gone missing. I guess I don't need to tell you that he's quite unhappy with us." He crossed his arms against his chest and leaned back in his chair, studying her. "I don't suppose you know anything about this?" 

Akane felt her heart sink. If the client was calling that could only mean Kodachi had informed her father of Ranma's disappearance. Which would also mean she had been hell bent on finding him. Not good news. It made Ranma's hunch about Kodachi lurking around her house now seem dead on. 

"Yeah, about that," she began, watching as Ryoga's eyes started to narrow upon her. "You see, there's been some complications with my assignment." 

Ryoga frowned at this. "What kind of complications?" 

"Well, for one," Akane replied, doing her best to keep her voice steady. It wouldn't do to have Ryoga suspect how much her emotions were playing into things at the moment. "Our client's daughter is a total psychopath. It's no wonder her husband bolted. At this point I wouldn't blame him if he were planning to again, or even that he took the bait I laid out. You would too if your wife were attacking you on a regular basis. Especially since the marriage was something you never asked for. It's a good thing he's a amazing martial artist, or we might not be having this conversation. She would have killed him a long time ago." 

"He told you this?" 

Akane thought of the many scars scattered across Ranma's bare chest and arms, and her heart pained for him. 

"He called me," she admitted. "Seems his wife decided to have some fun by wrapping a gymnastics ribbon around his ankle. Apparently she pulled it taut and then used it to drag him across the floor. It did some pretty nasty damage. He couldn't walk and there was no where else for him to go, so I..." 

She hesitated for just a moment, trying to gauge Ryoga's reaction so far. To her dismay he simply continued to stare at her intently, waiting impatiently for her to finish. Taking a deep breath she finally plunged ahead with the rest. 

"I had no choice but to take him home with me." 

"You did what!?!" 

Akane eyed her director suspiciously. Lately she found herself unsure of what actually determined his outbursts. Was it merely a matter of an agent breaking boundaries? Or was it because she was the one breaking them? 

"What was I supposed to do?" She asked heatedly. "Leave him there to fend for himself?" 

Akane watched as Ryoga grit his teeth in an effort to bite back his frustrated anger. "Did it ever occur to you to drop him off at the nearest emergency room!" He countered. 

"I suggested that," she explained, feeling her own frustration mount. "He refused. He said he couldn't trust his wife or her family. That they would only harm him further. Considering my role in all this I would say that he's not being the least bit paranoid." 

Ryoga seemed to ponder this information for a moment. "Fine," he conceded, albeit reluctantly. "Still, all things considered, you have to admit it gives him the perfect motivation to take off again." 

Akane shook her head at this. "I don't think so," she admitted, much to Ryoga's chagrin. "Not this time."

"What does that mean?' 

Akane gave a whole-hearted sigh. "Unfortunately, in gaining his trust I may have inadvertently given him an alternative to his situation. Or at least, what he thinks is an alternative. One he wants to fight for. I'm not merely a distraction for him. I think he means to make a stand." 

"Are you saying he's in love with you?" 

"I don't know." She shook her head slightly, contemplating. "It's possible..." 

Ryoga stared at her incredulously. "But, how can that be?"

"Excuse me?" Akane asked rather indignantly. 

"You know what I mean! He hardly knows you!" 

He knows enough, Akane thought silently, feeling her face flush slightly. To her relief her director didn't seem to notice. 

"Does it really matter, Ryoga?" she asked. "Even if he merely thinks he is, the effect is the same. I did come to his aid when he desperately needed someone. Maybe his affection started there. All I know is he's tired of living the way he's been living. He even suggested he wouldn't mind seeing his wife choke on one of her own poisoned cocktails. Seems she has a penchant for doling out this sort of thing." 

Ryoga simply stared at her, his interest obviously piqued. "He said this?" 

"Yes," she stated firmly. "If he becomes desperate enough he may try anything. Especially now that I'm in the picture. There is also the little fact that he thinks his wife is trying to kill him."

"Hold on a minute," Ryoga said, holding up his hand to stop her. "His wife is trying to kill him? Why would she do that?"

"Crazy people don't have to have a reason, Ryoga," she said, her tone suggesting this was obvious. He gave her an angry frown. 

"You don't say." 

"Ranma mentioned that her latest attack seemed more final," Akane continued ignoring his sarcastic quip. "Almost as if she were done playing around. She even told him she would see him in hell before letting him go."  
Akane watched as Ryoga digested this bit of information before gathering herself to tell him the rest. 

"He also seems to think she was lurking around outside my house. I went to confront his suspicion and found nothing, but he was pretty adamant. He definitely believed she was there. Whether this is just some form of paranoia, or purely instinctive remains to be seen. Of course if he was right, I may have inadvertently placed myself in the middle of a war zone." 

As she thought he would, Ryoga seemed to actually bristle at this bit of news. "That was not part of the plan Akane," he reprimanded, his irritation also laced with a bit of his own worry. Deep down she had to smile at this, appreciating the sentiment behind it. "Waging war with the client's daughter won't get us anywhere. It's bad enough that you took Ranma into your home. I'm pretty sure our client isn't going to appreciate such a thing. You were supposed to let him lead things! How else can we test where his loyalties lie?" 

Akane could feel her anger rising. She'd really had no other choice but to take him home with her. Ranma would have been a sitting duck had Kodachi found him in the state he'd been in. And no matter what she hadn't been about to let that happen. 

"His loyalties," she said, trying desperately to hold back her mounting frustration. "Lie in self preservation. It's all he has left. They've already taken everything else!"

Akane had to choke back her rising emotions. It wasn't fair, any of it. Ranma didn't deserve such treatment. He didn't deserve to be lied to and manipulated. To have such cruel games played upon him. After all he'd been though it was more than he should have to bear, and she hated that she had any part in it. 

"So now they want to tempt him on purpose and see if he'll bite? To what ends? So they can punish him for daring to reach for hope?"  
"Akane..." Ryoga began, only to have her cut him off. 

"What!?!" She snapped, unable to hold herself back, his tone driving her forward. "Are you saying I should have just left him to her, is that it? He is a human being Ryoga, or have you lost sight of that?" 

"Judging by your reaction it would seem I'm not the one who has lost sight of things," Ryoga returned hotly, much to Akane's annoyance. She felt her frustration begin to mount, especially when he spoke his next words. 

"You sure are quick to defend him."

Akane gave him an exasperated look. "Don't," she warned. 

"Don't what?"

"Don't make this about something else." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"Oh, I think you do," she accused, her eyes narrowing upon him. "Jealousy really doesn't become you, Ryoga." 

"Is that what you think this is?" 

"Isn't it?" 

He leaned forward, placing his hands across his desk for support as he gave her a determined look. "What if it is?" 

She stared back at him with equal aplomb. "We've already gone down that road, Ryoga. It's not one I want to go down again so just let it go, okay?" 

He stared at her for a moment longer and she watched as a sad sort of longing passed through his gaze. It was there for only an instant before he hid it away again, but for Akane it had never been more clear. 

"Fine," he said, but his tone told her otherwise. This conversation was far from being over and she knew it. He would let it go, but only for now. Still, Akane couldn't help but welcome the respite. 

"Can I assume this has gone no further than you getting Ranma out of harms way?" 

There it was, Akane thought. The one million yen question. Of course she had no intention of revealing what had transpired between herself and Ranma. She had meant what she said to him. It had been something special for them to keep no matter what happened. 

"Of course," she lied, hoping he couldn't hear any deception in her voice. 

Ryoga nodded. "So, aside from the fact that you broke protocol, what was supposed to be a simple attempt to find out if and how Ranma might attempt another escape, has now turned into a potential war between you and the clients daughter, not to mention the target probably wants to kill his wife to be with you. Does that about cover it?" 

"I think we should have his wife checked out," Akane suggested, ignoring Ryoga's rant. "You know, keep tabs on her. Find out exactly what she's up to." 

"And I think you're forgetting who we work for," Ryoga replied, more than a little frustrated at her dismissive attitude. 

"I'm telling you things are different now. Nabiki has to be told, and for some reason I think she'll respond better if it comes from you. To her I'm just the emotional kid sister. She doesn't think I look at things objectively. You can give my report the back up it needs for her to take it seriously. If Kodachi has set her mind to killing Ranma we can't just sit back and let that happen. She may very well come gunning for me as well. I just want to know what I'm up against that's all. After all, knowledge is power. Of all people you and Nabiki should know that." 

Ryoga grunted, he couldn't very well argue with that sort of logic. 

"Okay, Akane," he said, knowing when he was a beaten man. "For you, I'll see what I can do, but for now just stick to the plan." 

Akane gave him a slight, if hesitant nod. "Okay," she replied, trying to hide the reluctance in her voice. Her director was willing to keep tabs on Kodachi, that was at least something. "Thanks, Ryoga." 

"Sure," he returned, giving her a small smile, unable to help himself where she was concerned. "Just remember to keep me informed." 

"Of course." 

He sobered then, eyeing her with the utmost seriousness. "I mean it Akane," he told her, worry for her safety creeping back into his voice. "I want to know everything, okay?"

"Okay," she assured him, appreciating the sentiment, knowing that no matter what friction might lay between them he would always be there for her. 

Ryoga eyed her for a moment longer, making sure she wasn't just humoring him as usual. When he was satisfied she wasn't he gave her a slight nod. "Good," he said. " I guess that's all for now, unless there is anything else you wanted to report?" 

The thought of Ranma's curse suddenly flashed through Akane mind, but she instantly dismissed it. Even if she did tell Ryoga he would probably just think she was crazy. The transformation was definitely something you had to see to believe, and besides, it wasn't like it was detrimental to the assignment anyway. 

"Nope," she said, quickly shaking her head. "There's nothing else." 

Ryoga watched as she stood to leave, his gaze almost wistful as she moved gracefully across the room and towards the door. Unable to help himself he called after her. 

Akane stopped instantly and threw a questioning glance over her shoulder. "Yes?" 

"Be careful," he told her. "Remember to watch your back." 

She gave him a firm nod, her gaze softening when she saw the look of concern in his eyes. 

"Sure thing," she replied, before turning away once more. He watched her go, his eyes continuing to look after her with the same wistful stare long after she was gone.


	10. Nabiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nabiki weighs in on the case.

Akane couldn't stop fidgeting. 

True to his word Ryoga had spoken to her sister, Nabiki, after which she had insisted on this impromptu meeting. 

The waiting was killing her, her apprehension making it impossible to stay still. What would she do if Nabiki decided checking up on Kodachi wasn't worth pursuing? She felt a tug on her loyalties at the thought. How would she convince her sister that this was the right thing to do? That this needed to be done? 

I can't throw Ranma to the wolves, she thought almost desperately. I just can't... 

Akane sighed inwardly. She knew Nabiki would scoff at such a notion. No, her sister was not one to let emotions get involved, especially when it came to making important decisions. She had always been the strategic one in the family, had prided herself on not letting such things as emotion weigh her down. Akane suspected it had a lot to do with what they had experienced as children. The loss of their mother in particular. Although tough on all of them it had been especially hard for Nabiki. 

Knowing this, Akane had made more allowances for her sister than maybe she should have, and once again had to ask herself if any of this was worth it. Did the ends justify the means? For Akane that was becoming harder and harder for her to determine. All she knew was she had to get Nabiki to see things her way. 

If she couldn't... 

No, she wouldn't think that way. Her sister was a reasonable person, at least about most things. She had to see that the circumstances had changed. That the outcome of this particular case depended greatly on their next move. She just hoped her sister would listen to reason. 

Akane took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying desperately to calm her frayed nerves, as she watched her sister enter the room and close the door behind her. 

Luckily for Akane, Ryoga was also there and the look of reassurance he had thrown her way let her know she wouldn't be going into this battle alone. It was enough to leave her feeling more than a little grateful. 

“Okay, Akane,” her sister demanded, getting right to the point. “What is this all about?”

Knowing her sister like she did Akane wasn't surprised. After all, Nabiki was well known for her no nonsense personality. It was because of this knowledge that Akane responded readily. 

“It's about doing what's right, Nabiki,” she said, trying to keep her voice even. She knew her sister wasn't one to succumb to emotion, and showing any now would only hurt her case. She had to appeal to Nabiki's reason if she ever hoped to convince her sister to change their game plan. 

Nabiki gave an exasperated sigh. “Why don't you just drop the righteous bullshit and tell me what you mean?”

“I mean this thing goes way deeper than we thought,” she blurted, unable to stop some of her frustration from seeping into her voice. “I know you don't want to hear this, but the circumstances have changed.”

“Oh,” her sister regarded her coolly. “How so?” Akane watched as her sister crossed her arms in front of her in a stern display as she waited for an answer. The look in her eye was enough for Akane's mouth to run dry. Why did she always have to feel so intimidated in the face of her sister? Before she could open her mouth to reply Nabiki spoke again. 

“Ryoga mentioned that the subject's wife may be on to you? I think we can safely say that this is most likely true given that her father has been calling and demanding answers. Very careless, Akane.” 

Akane felt a deep frown form on her face, even as she tried desperately to suppress the angry edge that had suddenly crept into her voice. “You know I had no choice, Nabiki. I couldn't just leave him there.” There was a slight pause before she added somewhat tentatively, “I think this mission may be blinding you.” 

It was Nabiki's turn to frown. 

“This isn't about me, little sister,” she snapped back, causing Akane to jump slightly in her seat. “This was supposed to be about you getting close enough to earn his trust, to befriend him and find out what plans he might have, if any. Enough to satisfy the client's demands while we find out exactly how much he knows.”

“Ranma,” Akane whispered wistfully, her gaze dropping to the floor. “His name is Ranma.”

Nabiki narrowed her gaze upon her little sister suspiciously. “Just how close did you get to him, Akane?”

Akane's gazed snapped up at he accusation. She returned her sister's gaze with a hard one of her own. Nabiki had always had a knack for reading people. It was what made her so good at her job. Still, it was more than a little unnerving when the ability to do so was suddenly aimed in her direction. 

“How many times do I have to tell you?” Nabiki insisted with obvious irritation. “You can't remain objective if you let your emotions get the better of you. He's a target. That's all. You'd do well to remember that. This mission has to come first.”

Akane felt her blood pressure rise at her sister's complete callousness.   
It wasn't as if she didn't want the mission to succeed. She would like nothing more than to see certain people punished for the crimes against her family, but not at the expense of the innocent, and it was looking more and more as if Ranma just might qualify in that category. 

“He's a person, Nabiki,” Akane said pointedly. “Someone who has suffered as much as we have. I'm telling you things are much more dire than we suspected. Our client's daughter is certifiable. She's already gotten away with murdering her brother, and now she's trying to take her husband out as well. I'm sure if we let Ranma in on things he'd be more than happy to help us.”

Nabiki shook her head instantly. “It's too risky,” she replied firmly. “We don't know enough yet. I don't want him drawing suspicion.”

“Fine,” Akane huffed in exasperation,” then lets find out more. We've been so focused on her father we haven't thought to check out his daughter. I really think it's time we did. Put a tail on her. Find out where she goes and what she may be planning.” 

Akane watched as her very stoic sister contemplated their options. She could almost hear the wheels and cogs turning in Nabiki's head, as she tried to weigh the pros and cons of their situation, and whether putting a tail on Kodachi could benefit them in any way. Akane held her breath and her frustration at this. Even if Nabiki didn't care about Ranma she did, and she would do whatever it took to convince her sister that this was the right thing to do. It was during this time that Ryoga finally decided to weigh in with his own feelings on the matter. 

“It actually wouldn't be too hard to do,” he offered, looking thoughtful. “If she is as crazy as Akane seems to think she is then maybe we can somehow use that as leverage. I mean the last thing the house of Kuno needs is a scandal right? Also, if she does know about Akane then we are going to have to keep a close eye on her anyway. This could actually be a blessing in disguise.” 

“Ryoga's right,” Akane agreed. “The plan was to gain Ranma's confidence so we could learn what he knew. But it's looking more and more like he's just as much a pawn in the Kuno game as...” She trailed off, not able to finish the sentence. She shook her head as if to clear it, staring at her sister imploringly. “He was forced into this marriage, Nabiki. They aren't going to let him in on anything. If we are going to get the evidence we need we are going to have to have his help.”

Nabiki's frown deepened as she took in what her little sister was suggesting. Normally she wouldn't hesitate, but considering that Akane had gotten closer to the target than Nabiki felt comfortable, it could have very well skewed her objectivitiy. Better to air on the side of caution. They had come too far to blow it now. 

“I will give you that we need to know more,” Nabiki finally answered, her frown deepening as she stared coolly at her little sister. Considering we now need to keep a closer eye on you I will agree to the tail.” Akane felt herself shrink under the criticism. “However, I don't want to reveal our true intentions to Ranma. At least not yet. If they are keeping him on the outside then we have to play this really carefully. These people are ruthless. I don't want him tipping our hand.”

Akane felt herself deflate a little. While she was glad that Nabiki had at least listened to her and would now be putting surveillance out on Kodachi, she had been secretly hoping that her sister would have agreed to bring Ranma up to speed on things. Still, she took solace in the fact that if Kodachi did have plans to kill Ranma they would now most likely be able to head off any and all attempts to do so. Akane felt a great burden lift off her shoulders at the thought. 

Her sister had also stated that she didn't want him to know just yet. Akane held onto this and the promise that maybe sometime soon he would be. She simply hated lying to him. 

“Right,” Ryoga stated, trying to break the awkward silence that had suddenly descended upon them. Sensing the sister's need for a bit of privacy he excused himself and went off to set up the tail. It was only after the door closed behind him that Akane finally spoke. 

“I'm sorry about this, Nabiki,” she confessed. “I know you were expecting this to be our big break, but Ranma really is just another victim here.”

“You said she murdered her brother?”   
Akane nodded, her gaze downcast, her look solemn. “Ranma is sure of it. When I found him, Nabiki,” Akane let out a long tired sigh. “He was in bad shape. The things she's been doing to him....” She closed her eyes and shook her head as if to clear the mind of the memory. “The abuse is rampant and he really has no recourse considering who her family is. If he fights back it will be even worse for him. She's got him trapped and she knows it.” 

Nabiki let out a long breath at the information. She felt the anger beginning to fester and build within her and tried her best to tamp it down. The hate she had for the Kuno family had no bounds and it seemed now, in light of Ranma's predicament, to only grow in abundance. 

“They need to pay, Akane,” she stated, the bitterness in her voice unmistakable. 

Akane nodded in full agreement. “Yes,” she said, grasping her sister's hand in her own. Their gazes met then, unshed tears sparkling in both their eyes. “They will, and not only for what they did to mom....” 

At the mention of their mother Nabiki suddenly pulled away. Akane let her go easily, knowing it was what her sister needed in order to stay in control. Inside Akane cried a little for her. Their mother's death had hit Nabiki the hardest. After the incident she had become more guarded, throwing up high walls to protect herself from the pain that seemed to be never ending. Unfortunately it hadn't worked then and it wasn't really helping her now. 

It became worse after Nabiki had learned the truth behind their mother's accident. She had completely shut down save for her all-encompassing need for revenge. From that moment on she was hell bent on making the Kuno family pay. Feeling like a failure in her attempts to help her sister deal with the tragedy, Akane could do nothing but say yes when her sister had asked for help with her plan for revenge. 

They had been trying for over six months to gather some kind of evidence they could use, all to no avail. Then, just when they thought things couldn't get any worse, an opening suddenly seemed to present itself. 

The head of the Kuno clan had actually contacted their agency with a request to keep an eye on his son-in-law. To find out if the boy had any intentions of taking off again and causing the family much unwanted attention, not to mention humiliation. 

It had been the in that they had needed. 

Instead of finding out his intentions however, Akane's job would simply be to gain his trust and find out what he knew about his father-in-law's shady dealings, and perhaps any details they could use on the car crash that had taken their mother's life. 

Of course there had also been the possibility that Ranma had been in on everything to begin with, but that was quickly dismissed after Akane's first meeting with him. Ranma had been in no position to be privy to such things and unless Nabiki let him in on their plans he wasn't going to find out anything.

It was still Akane's hope that once they did the surveillance on Kodachi it would give Nabiki the evidence she needed to reassess letting Ranma in on what was happening. She had to hold onto that hope. She was determined to get Ranma away from that madwoman, even if it killed her. 

Aside from the fact that Akane desperately wanted to see them pay for the murder of her mother, her real motive had been all about trying to help Nabiki. She had thought that by agreeing to go along with the plan it might give her sister the closure she needed to let go of her anger and finally start to heal. Unfortunately it was beginning to look as if they were back to square one. 

“Ryoga also mentioned you may have inadvertently caused Ranma to fall in love with you? That you might now hold the promise of a better life for him?” Nabiki questioned, startling Akane out of her reverie. Just like that it was back to business as usual. Akane sighed inwardly at the swift change, but made no comment.   
“It would seem that way,” she confessed, trying to gauge her sister's reaction. “I'm not sure how serious he is but....” 

“But what?” Nabiki demanded. 

Akane took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “He told me he wanted to kill his wife, or more to the point, that he would do so if it meant protecting me.” 

“I see,” Nabiki returned almost absently. Akane could see the wheels begin to spin in her sister's head, as if she were trying hard to turn this bit of information into something they could use. Unfortunately for Akane it didn't seem like Nabiki was going to let her in on such thoughts, at least not yet. 

“What are you going to tell the client?” 

There was a long pause as Nabiki contemplated her answer. 

“I'm going to tell him that Ranma is showing signs that he's ready to bolt again, it shouldn't be too hard to convince him considering the circumstances, but that we need more time to assess the situation.”

“But....” 

Nabiki held up a hand, stopping Akane's protest dead in it's tracks. 

“Akane, he already knows something is up. Kodachi has seen to that. Just how much he knows remains to be seen. If she has her own agenda then she may not have told him about you, only that Ranma went missing. It would seem that we need to find out exactly what, if any, that agenda might be. But in the meantime we need to keep the client hooked.” 

“What if he punishes Ranma for even thinking of leaving again? We have to protect him, Nabiki.” 

Nabiki eyed her sister coolly, taking in her desperate plea with rapt interest. Her suspicions rising even as her brow narrowed in contemplation. “Exactly what aren't you telling me, Akane?” 

Silently cursing herself for being so transparent, Akane tried desperately to deflect Nabiki's suspicions. She should have known it wouldn't work. This was Nabiki after all and her intuition was like nothing Akane had ever seen. Although she knew she had no hope of putting off Nabiki's feeling that something was amiss, it still didn't stop her from trying. “What are you talking about? I've told you everything.” 

Nabiki continued to eye her little sister with steadfast curiosity. Akane was hiding something. She could just feel it. After all, she was being awfully protective of their subject. A little too protective in Nabiki's humble opinion. Had things gotten more intimate that Akane was letting on? Nabiki decided to hedge her bet. 

“Have you fallen for him too, Akane?” 

“What?” Akane tried to feign ignorance. “Of course not!”

Nabiki narrowed her eyes, as if trying to read Akane's mind. 

“Did you sleep with him?” 

The question hit Akane like a ton of bricks. She should have known she could never hide what she felt for Ranma from Nabiki. She just always had a way of figuring things out. It's what made her such a great detective. 

“I...” Akane stammered, knowing there was no way she could further lie to her sister. 

Nabiki let out a long breath. “Jesus, Akane....” 

“I know,” Akane returned, her head downcast, her frustration with herself and her sisters assessment evident in her voice. “I screwed up.”

“That's an understatement,” Nabiki complained. “You really need to find some common sense, Akane.” 

At the insult Akane's head reared up, anger flashing in her dark eyes. She had meant what she'd said to Ranma. She had no regrets about their time together. It was theirs, and no one could ever take it from them. Not even her sister. 

“Let's get one thing straight, Nabiki,” Akane spat, letting a bit of her anger shine through. “I screwed up by allowing myself to fall in love with him, but I will never be sorry for what we shared. I know you don't rely on your emotions to guide you, but some of us don't have that luxury. Maybe that's something you might want to work on. The walls you seem so intent on keeping up will not protect you in the end. If you never let yourself feel pain you aren't going to feel joy either. It works both ways. At least I have enough sense to know that!” 

Realizing her temper was about to get the better of her Akane stormed past her sister, hoping to get out of there before she said anything else she might regret. 

“And just what do you think he's going to say when he finds out what your true motivation to approach him was?”

Nabiki's words stopped Akane dead in her tracks. She stood with her back to her sister, eyes closed, clenching and unclenching her fists as she tried desperately to rein in the guilt and sadness the accusation suddenly caused her. 

“Do you think he's going to thank you?” Nabiki pressed, unfazed by her little sister's over dramatic display. 

Slowly, Akane threw her gaze back over her shoulder to stare at her sister, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. “Is that all, Nabiki?” she asked, her voice quaking with emotion. Nabiki gave a slight nod. It was all Akane needed to make her escape. 

Nabiki watched her go, wondering if she weren't right about one thing. Shutting off her emotions and pushing those who loved her away wasn't helping her. If anything it was hurting her more, yet she couldn't seem to stop it. It had been her protection for so long now. She had become obsessed with making the Kuno's pay for what she knew they had done to her mother. They simply had to pay, in anyway possible. Even if it was for another crime. 

She knew the Kuno family had shady business dealings all over town. There had to be something she could nail them with. She just couldn't let it go. This opening had presented itself for a reason and she was going to find a way to exploit it at any cost. There would be a reckoning . She would make sure of it. 

Maybe then she could finally take Akane's advice. 

She walked over to her desk and deftly flipped open the folder regarding the case. As she stared down at a photo of the Kuno patriarch she couldn't help the sudden hatred that escaped her. 

“You will pay,” she promised. “If it's the last thing I do.”


	11. Ranma To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kodachi plays nasty!

The silence was deafening....

There had been no contact from Kodachi whatsoever since the night he had made his miraculous escape. No phone calls, no text messages, not even a single voicemail telling him he'd better get the hell home. It just wasn't like her. 

Ranma sensed this was the calm before the storm, one that would blow in with all the force of a category five hurricane, leaving nothing but destruction in it's wake. He closed his eyes and shook his head trying to dispel the image. He couldn't let his imagination get the better of him.

He'd weathered plenty of Kodachi's storms, sure, but this.... the anticipation was killing him. He didn't doubt that this was exactly what she wanted to have happen, after all, she was all about making him sweat. Still, it was beginning to feel like pure torture. 

“Grrrr....” Ranma, gritted in his frustration. “I won't let her win, I won't!”   
Just saying the words made him feel better, like he was slowly coming back to himself after years of repression. The thought made him smile slightly. 

He had hidden out at Akane's place for as long as he had dared before making the transition to the dojo. He still didn't dare go home, not until his ankle had fully healed. It was well on it's way thanks to the medicine Akane has used. He couldn't believe how fast it was healing. Whatever that stuff was, Ranma knew he would be forever grateful for it. 

Try as he might he couldn't tamp down his trepidation, especially where Akane's safety was concerned. Let's face it, his wife was pretty much certifiable, if she even suspected he'd had an affair she would take Akane out first, just to make sure it really hurt. If that were to happen Ranma didn't know how he would ever recover. 

He tried to think. Could his instincts have been wrong that day?

No, the word bloomed inside his mind almost instantly. He just couldn't believe that she hadn't been there. He had sensed her, he was sure of it. Then why all the silence? Why hadn't she gone on a complete and total rampage? Was she plotting something more sinister, something that would make even his most fevered nightmares seem like child's play? 

Even if he were wrong and Kodachi knew nothing of the affair, his escape would've been seen as insubordination. That alone should have caused immediate retaliation, not to mention the fact that he had all but   
disappeared for days without a single word to her. 

That, he knew, she absolutely would not tolerate . 

No, Ranma knew deep down he wasn't wrong. Kodachi knew, she had been there most likely, watching them, and now she was biding her time. Every instinct in him was screaming it, and he wasn't one to ignore his gut. After all, it had rarely let him down. 

He could expect retribution, of that he was sure, he only prayed it was him she would come after.

Ranma's brow furrowed at the thought. There had to be a way to know for certain if Kodachi had been to Akane's place. How had she even known about her to begin with? 

Think, Ranma think!

All of a sudden it dawned on him. 

He raced from his office to the front desk where his appointment book sat. Quickly, and with slightly shaky hands, he rifled through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He couldn't help the small gasp that escaped him as his eyes settled on what could only be construed as a glaring warning. 

There, written in bold black ink, was Akane's name reserved in the section that held his private appointments. Only now there was also a large X marked through it, so thoroughly etched, it had left deep indentations in the paper beneath. It had been done with obvious malice, fueled by extreme hatred and rage. Unfortunately, Ranma was all too aware of who the culprit behind it had been. 

Good; God.... his mind thought sickly. This really was the calm before the storm. He had to call Akane, he had to let her know just how much danger she was in. 

He reached desperately into his back pocket; and fumbled for his phone, nearly dropping it in the process as it suddenly came to life in his hands. Thinking it was Akane he answered it quickly, not bothering to glance at the caller ID. 

“Hello?” 

For a long moment there came no reply. Ranma frowned, and was about to hang up when he heard Kodachi's all too familiar drawl suddenly boom in his ear. 

“Hello, Ranma darling!” she cooed, the malevolent undertone in her voice not at all lost on Ranma. He felt his heartbeat begin to hammer inside his chest, as a feeling of dread suddenly washed through him. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes as he tried to steady himself. This was it. The calm was about to be broken, he was sure of it. 

“Hello, Kodachi,” he returned, surprised at how steady his voice sounded. 

“You don't sound happy to hear from me, darling,” she chided, the mocking in her voice blatantly apparent. He closed his eyes against it, determined not to let her know how easily she could get to him. “You didn't think you could hide from me forever, did you?”

“Kodachi,” he began only to be halted in his tracks by her next words. 

“You, or your little girlfriend.”

The statement hung in the air for a moment, the weight of it settling over Ranma like a ton of bricks, nearly crushing him with its implications. 

He felt his whole-body freeze at what he had already suspected to be true. Kodachi had been well aware of everything that had been going on, and now she was about to make him pay. 

When he was unable to find his voice, Kodachi continued on with her tirade, every word she uttered dripping with even more venom. 

“Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?” She spat the words at him, making his stomach lurch with dread. “You never should have betrayed me. Now you have no one but yourself to blame.”

Ranma swallowed hard at the statement, knowing deep down what it meant, but not wanting to believe it. She was going after Akane and she had called to rub it in his face. He tried to tamp down his escalating panic only to fail miserably. 

“If you harm her in any way....” he began, knowing it would be fruitless to deny the allegation. 

“You'll what?” she challenged. 

“I'll kill you....” he whispered, causing her to go into a gale of unbridled laughter. 

“You don't have it in you to kill me, Ranma,” she stated, causing Ranma an unwanted case of deja vu. Hadn't he dreamed this? Those exact words falling from her vile lips? 

“Try me, Kodachi,” he warned, feeling his anger spike, overriding his fear. 

She scoffed. “You think I'm just going to let you ride off into the sunset with your little hussy? Think again, Ranma. In fact, she's probably already encountered my little surprise by now.”

Ranma felt his heart give another lurch, the fear once again rising up to swallow him whole. He forced it back, his mind racing. 

“What surprise, Kodachi?” 

To his utter devastation she merely laughed in all her deranged glory. It was enough to send his already frayed nerves into overdrive. 

“You'll see soon enough, Ranma,” she promised, the malevolence in her voice as stark as the raging fear now threatening to drown Ranma.   
“You never should have crossed me.” 

With that she hung up, leaving him to face the consequences. 

No! His mind screamed, the word echoing off the dark recesses of his mind. He scrambled to dial his phone, the desperation making his hands shake profusely. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he was able to punch in Akane's number, his dread spiking as her phone simply rang and rang with no answer. She was not picking up. 

Come on... come on, pick up! His frustrated whispered echoed into the receiver, as if she would somehow hear him and answer. 

What greeted him next made his blood run cold.

-R ½ -

Akane noticed the man following her not long after she had started off on her daily run. He lingered a few paces behind her seemingly inconspicuous, but to her trained eye it was glaringly obvious. Most likely hired by the one and only Kodachi Kuno. 

Akane should have guessed she wouldn't sully her own hands, that would be too obvious, better to hire someone to do the dirty work for her. 

Okay then, Akane thought. If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get. I'll show Kodachi exactly who she's dealing with. 

She knew that Ryoga had taken it upon himself to keep an eye on her. That he was somewhere close by. Still, she had no doubt she could handle this on her own. It was one on one after all, and with her training she figured she could take him down with little trouble. 

Follow me, mister, she thought smugly as she turned down a narrow alleyway. She smiled broadly when she noticed him take the bait. Just a few more steps. 

When she was sure they were both shielded from view, Akane abruptly stopped in her tracks and turned around to greet her mysterious stalker. He was a burly man, obviously fit, with large muscular arms and a brutish face. 

Typical, Akane thought, not at all impressed. She did however take pleasure in the fact that he seemed surprised she had been able to spot him. That's only one of my many talents, mister, Akane thought, as she stared her would be attacker down. 

“You lost?” she taunted, causing the man to frown. He recovered quickly however, an evil glint coming into his eyes. 

“Not at all,” he returned snidely, taking a step closer to her. Akane braced herself, falling easily into a ready stance. 

“Oh, tough girl, huh?” he mocked. “You won't be so tough when I'm through with you.” 

Akane merely smiled. “You honestly don't want to mess with me,” she cautioned. “I promise, you will regret it.” 

“I'll take my chances,” he returned, quickly taking a step forward and reaching out a hand to grab a hold of her. 

Akane sidestepped the attempt easily, sticking her foot out and throwing the man off balance. As he tipped past her she brought her leg up for a roundhouse kick right into the man's backside, sending him careening to the ground with a hard thud. 

She spun around watching as the man slowly got to his feet, the rage in his eyes blazing daggers at her. Again, she gave him a sly smile. Akane knew her small stature made him think she was an easy target. Most people did. The few who tried to take advantage of that assumption paid dearly, as this thug was about to find out. 

Before he could completely gather his wits, she launched herself at him, timing her jump perfectly; as she wrapped her legs around his neck and using her forward momentum, spun and slammed him to the ground with a hard flourish. She trapped him there, compressing her legs tighter as she cut off his air supply. 

“Looks like your chances are nil, pal,” she told him, squeezing tighter for emphasis. To her delight the man began to struggle in earnest. She was about to finish him off when she felt rough hands suddenly grasp her by both her upper arms and drag her off her would be assailant. 

“Let me go!” she shouted, struggling in their grasp. These two were slightly smaller than their friend, but their grip was iron tight. She cursed herself for assuming her assailant had been alone. His friends had taken her by surprise, a fact that Akane was loathe to admit. 

She kicked out at the one on her right, connecting nicely with his upper thigh. The man grunted but didn't lose his grip. Instead he only tightened his hold, yanking her back hard enough to leave a bruise. 

She watched as the man got slowly to his feet, coughing profusely as he went. She felt a smug satisfaction at the sight. 

“You are going to regret that, little girl,” he spat, when he finally stopped gagging. 

“I highly doubt that,” she returned, her anger getting the better of her. She continued to struggle, trying desperately to free herself from his companions grasp as they hauled her up against the brick wall of the alley. The force of which caused her head to connect solidly with the building face, sending pain and dizziness rocketing throughout her skull. 

An involuntary groan escaped Akane's lips, as she tried desperately to stop her head from spinning. The sudden disorientation causing nausea to well up inside her. She fought desperately not to give into the sensation. 

Slowly, the world started to come back into focus, only to be replaced by a slow and steady throb of pain. Akane grimaced, trying desperately to stay focused. She couldn't let them get the best of her. 

It was then that her phone began to ring.

Her assailant began to smile as he closed in on her in a few quick strides. He reached out to pat her down in search of her phone and only managed to get kicked for his trouble, the blow coming very close to his groin. 

His comrades tightened their hold on her, once again nearly slamming her head back into the wall in the process. Akane gasped at the sudden pain, before pushing it into the back recesses of her mind. She had to look for an opening, any opening. 

Not to be deterred the man came at her again, this time procuring her phone easily. He glanced at the caller ID, his face once again lighting up with a sly smile. 

With one swipe of a button he answered. 

-R ½-

“Oh, hello there,” came the distinctly male voice, followed by gruff maniacal laughter. Ranma felt his stomach lurch with worry. 

“Give me back my phone, you creep!” He heard Akane yell in the background. The sound of her voice gave him a moment of comfort, at least she was still alive. 

“You hurt her and I'll make you pay!” Ranma growled to whoever the brute was on the other end of the line. The only reply was another gruff bout of laughter as the phone suddenly went dead. 

Panic blossomed fully for Ranma then. He had to get to her, but he had no idea where she was at the moment. 

Thinking quickly, he opened his GPS tracker app. It had always helped him to know if Kodachi had been on his tail. He hoped against hope that wherever Akane was she was at least close by. He had to find her. 

It only took a few moments for him to get a hit. 

Grabbing up his keys he made a beeline for his car, hoping desperately that he would be in time to save her.   
“Hold on, Akane,” he prayed. “I'm coming.”'

-R 1/2-

“That takes care of your little boyfriend,” the man quipped as he carelessly threw her phone over his shoulder. Akane winced as it hit the ground and bounced slightly. 

Ranma... her mind thought sickly. He must be in an absolute panic by now. Akane roughly pushed the thought away. She needed to stay focused. She watched as the man came closer, leaning in until his face was mere inches from her own. 

“Now then,” he drawled, causing bile to rise in Akane's throat. “Where were we?”

Akane narrowed her eyes at the stranger before her. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of showing him the slightest sign of fear. Instead, she screwed up her courage, and said in her best mocking voice, “Seems I was kicking your ass quite nicely, until your friends here interrupted. I have to say, it takes a big man to admit when he needs help.” 

She watched as the fury lit across her assailant's face. She knew it was stupid to taunt him but she couldn't seem to help herself. She gasped as he struck her across the face with the palm of his hand, her head rocking sideways from the blow. 

Slowly she turned her gaze back to him, her eyes blazing with their own heated anger. 

“You need to watch your mouth,” he warned, pulling out a switchblade from his back pocket and extending it. He waved it slowly back and forth in front of her.

Akane felt a spark of fear race thorough her but forced it back. There was no way she was letting this brute or his friends get the best of her. Where the hell was Ryoga anyway? Silently she cursed his penchant for sometimes having a horrible sense of direction. 

Once again her assailant leaned in close, tracing the tip of the knife down her cheek and across her jawline. 

“I think it's about time I taught you a lesson...” 

-R 1/2- 

Ranma raced through the streets of Nerima, trying desperately to quiet the sheer panic that wanted to overwhelm him. She'll be okay, he kept trying to tell himself. Please let her be okay. The mantra seemed to echo over and over inside his head. Unfortunately, it did nothing to calm his frayed nerves. 

He pressed the gas harder in his anxiousness, praying he didn't have an accident in the process. He simply had to get to her. Thankfully according to the GPS tracker she wasn't too far away. 

Just a few more miles.... 

-R ½ - 

Akane felt the cold steel blade whisper across her skin as her assailant stepped even closer, pressing himself up against her. 

“Shall we have some fun first?” he whispered, as she tried to pull as far back as possible. If looks could have killed he would have lain dead at her feet. 

“Yeah, boss,” one of his cronies pipped up. “Let's have some fun!”

The remark sent another fission of fear to run through her. Still, Akane wouldn't give into it. She felt her anger coming to the surface once more and latched onto it instantly, using it to strengthen her already tough resolve. 

“Fun?” She mocked, unable to help herself. “Do you use your right or left hand for that?” 

The remark earned her a stab of pain in her wrists, as in a burst of anger, the men holding her suddenly tightened their grip. 

The leader merely smiled at her display of bravado. “I see you have some fight in you,” he remarked. “I like that.” 

Akane tilted her head in feigned confusion. “You mean you like it when a girl kicks your ass?” 

The punch to the gut wasn't totally unexpected and Akane absorbed the blow with just a minor grunt. Some people were just so predictable. 

The man felt frustration stir within him at her lack of fear. While he liked the challenge her toughness presented, he also wanted that toughness at some point to break. Only, unlike all the others he had accosted, this one wasn't breaking. 

She wasn't begging him not to hurt her, or pleading with him to let her go. Instead she was almost goading him into hitting her. His jaw clenched in anger as she continued to glare at him with a steely stare. He felt his rage once again surge within him, as he prepared to make her pay for her insolence. 

“You are going to regret you said that,” he warned, to which she merely gave a short laugh full of disdain. 

“I highly doubt that.” 

Suddenly he reached out with a meaty hand and grasped both sides of her face, squeezing hard enough to hurt. 

“I have an idea,” he said, sticking his face in hers. “How about we cut out that nasty tongue of yours?”

Akane merely continued to glare at the man, defiance lighting up her dark eyes, almost as if daring him to do his worst. The man let out a growl of frustration at her blatant display of indifference. Why wasn't she afraid? How dare she defy him!

Once again, he leaned into her, nearly crushing her against the brick wall of the building behind her. With deliberate slowness he began to grind against her. Akane closed her eyes, trying to block out the nauseating sensation, as she willed herself not to puke. After a few moments he pulled back to stare down at her. 

“You like that?” he jeered, his breath hot on her face. 

She opened her eyes to glare at him once more, before spitting direly in his face. 

-R 1/2-

Ranma got to the location the GPS had sent him to, and parked as close as he could before taking to the rooftops in hopes of spotting her. 

It wasn't long before he found her, and when he did what he saw made the anger inside him spike to heights he hadn't thought possible. He could feel his blood beginning to boil as he watched the three thugs. Two of them were pinning Akane to the wall, while the third threatened her menacingly with a knife as he ground against her. Ranma grit his teeth at the rage seething within him. He wanted nothing more than to thrash all three of them, not to mention Kodachi for sending them after Akane in the first place. 

Ranma watched as the one brandishing the knife said something nasty to Akane, and couldn't help the small smile that escaped him when she spat directly in his face. He simply loved that fiery spirit of hers, she just wouldn't give up even in the face of danger. He had to admire her for it. 

Before the man could make a move to retaliate, Ranma made his presence known. “Hey Dirtbag!” he shouted, his tone full of malice. “Touch her again and I'll kill you!” 

At the sound of his voice all four on the ground looked up. The three thugs snarling in anger, while Akane merely looked at him with absolute wonder. How had he found her? Would he ever cease to amaze her? 

Ranma didn't wait for a reply. Instead, he immediately launched himself from the roof, landing deftly on the thug who'd been accosting Akane. The man went down instantly, as Ranma then hauled him roughly backwards and away from her. 

In the chaos that followed, the two thugs holding Akane suddenly loosened their grip. It was just the opening she had needed. Wrenching out of their grasp, she sent her elbow into the gut of one, while taking hold of the other by the arm and swinging him face first into the brick wall behind her. He landed in an unconscious heap at her feet, as the other now lay on the ground doubled over and clutching his stomach. She smiled smugly at the sight. 

For his part, Ranma in all his rage filled glory, suddenly unleashed his amiguriken technique directly into the final thug's abdomen. The last strike sending him careening into the brick wall hard enough to crack the foundation. He slid to the ground slowly, finally passing out cold. 

Akane watched the scene in utter amazement. She really had to get him to teach her how to do that. 

“Wow!” she exclaimed, unable to hide the excitement in her voice. “That was awesome!” 

At the sound of Akane's voice, Ranma turned swiftly on his heels to stare at her. “Are you okay?” he asked, concern filling his tone, his eyes conveying a deep seeded sorrow that she had ever been put in such a situation to begin with, all because of him. He watched as a sweet smile lit up her pretty face, her soft hand reaching out to comfort him. 

“I'm fine, Ranma,” she assured him, her eyes full of appreciation. “A slight headache, but otherwise....”

He pulled her into his arms then, crushing her to him as if he couldn't get close enough. She reciprocated the action instantly, holding him tight, once again assuring him she was alright. After several long moments she finally felt him relax enough to pull back and look at him. 

“Why were you calling me? Did something happen?”

Ranma visibly grimaced at the question before answering. “Kodachi happened,” he spat, as if the name had left a vile taste in his mouth. “She called me. She wanted me to know that she was well aware of my behavior and that you would now be paying the price for my sins. I know she was hoping that I would be just in time to find....” He let the sentence trail, unable to finish it. Instead he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying desperately to calm his still frayed nerves. Her heart nearly broke at the sight. 

Akane frowned heavily at the confession. She felt her temper rise up then and wished diligently Kodachi had been there at that very moment so she could send her into oblivion. She just hated to see what his wife's manipulations were doing to Ranma. 

“Are you sure you're okay?” He implored, the need for reassurance almost overwhelming. “They didn't hurt you?” 

She pulled him back into her embrace, desperately wanting to ease his fear, to assuage his guilt, and relieve him of any more worry. “I promise you, Ranma,” she once again assured him. “I'm really okay. In fact, your arrival provided the opening I desperately needed.” 

“Huh?” he asked, staring at her with a look of pure confusion. He watched as a sudden smile lit up her sweet face, before she took a step to the side and revealed the other two thugs lying unconscious on the ground.

He felt his own smile begin to surface at the sight. “Very impressive Miss Tendo,” he quipped, making her heart melt. 

“Why, thank you,” she returned easily. “I have an amazing Sensei.” 

His smile widened at her words. “Oh, do you now?” 

“Yup, I only train with the best, and he's the best!” 

Akane's heart did a small flip at the slight chuckle she managed to pull out of him with her words. The sound was music to her ears. 

“Well,” he admitted, his tone still light, even as his eyes shone bright with all the affection he held for her. “A girl like you deserves only the best.” 

For a brief moment Akane didn't think her heart could take the look he was giving her. The sweetness of it pulling her forever down and into his spell. She reached up then to softly cradle his face in her hands, her eyes reflecting the same soft love she saw staring down at her. 

Slowly, she guided his face down to hers, her lips claiming his in a soul searing kiss. Ranma felt himself let go instantly and with it the last of his lingering anxiety. Her touch was simply electric against his skin, the feel of her mouth working his with such a fervor it let him breathless. 

He knew she was trying her best to reassure him she was fine, that he'd gotten to her in time, that it was all going to be okay. How he desperately wanted to believe that. Unfortunately, he knew Kodachi all too well. Now that she knew of his affair it was going to be all out war. He just hoped against hope that he wouldn't be the one incurring any losses. 

The thought brought him back to reality and he reluctantly broke the kiss, once again pulling her to him with a possessiveness he couldn't quite control. Akane savored his closeness, returning his embrace with a strong one of her own. 

They stood there for a moment simply relishing in the closeness of each other, knowing full well that these kind of moments might very well be taken away at any moment. It was only the sudden ringing of Akane's phone that finally pulled them back to the present. 

Akane threw a glance in her phone's direction, but before she could go and retrieve it, an out of breath Ryoga suddenly skidded into the alleyway. 

“Akane, dammit! Ans--” 

He came to an abrupt halt before them, the words suddenly dying on his lips. Slowly, Ryoga hung up and lowered his phone, his gaze finding theirs as he simply stared at them in disbelief. 

It was Akane who finally broke the awkward silence that had suddenly descended upon them. “Ryoga, there you are! Sorry, I started off without you, but you were late.” 

Unfortunately, Ryoga was too busy sizing Ranma up to pick up on the cover story Akane was trying to lay out. Where had Ranma even come from? How had he known Akane would be here? Ryoga silently cursed himself and his awful sense of direction. With Nabiki's help it had recently gotten a lot better. He had even been working with different therapists about how to manage the condition, but still, sometimes old habits died hard. 

“I...” Ryoga stammered, trying to gather his wits about him. “I'm sorry, I sort of lost track of time. I got worried when you weren't at the usual meeting place.” 

“Meeting place?” Ranma piped up, causing both Akane and Ryoga to glance in his direction. 

“Sorry, Ranma,” Akane returned, motioning in Ryoga's direction. This is my friend, Ryoga Hibiki. He agreed to go running with me this afternoon. I was trying to take some of those precautions we were talking about, but when he was late I decided to go without him. It's totally my fault and I really am sorry.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Ryoga stuck out his hand for Ranma to shake. Ranma reciprocated the gesture, not sure what to make of this new-- stranger. If he was supposed to be watching out for Akane's safety he was doing a pretty lousy job. 

Ranma slowly turned his attention toward Akane. Although he felt immense relief that she was in one piece, he couldn't help his frustration from rising at the knowledge that she hadn't at least waited for her friend. It couldn't happen again. He didn't think his heart could take it. 

“Akane,” he said, gripping her by the shoulders and forcing her to look at him. “I'm really glad that you're okay, but do you understand now how crazy Kodachi really is? Now that she knows about us all bets are off. She's unpredictable at the best of times, and at the worst.... well you got just a glimpse of what she's capable of.” 

Akane knew he was only trying to keep her safe, that he was beyond worried for her, but damn, if his words didn't frustrate her just the same. After all, she'd had things under control until the other two thugs had surprised her. Still, she reluctantly had to admit that Ranma had a point. She needed to be more careful, less reckless. She had to make sure Kodachi wouldn't catch her off guard again. 

“Okay, Ranma,” she assured him. “I hear you. It won't happen again.” 

He studied her face for a moment, until he was satisfied that she was taking this as seriously as she should be. At the sincere look she was giving him he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and let the subject drop. Akane was grateful for this, as she really wanted to know more about that kick ass move of his. 

Ranma watched as a mischievous smile began to spread across her face, the excited gleam in her eyes so unmistakable, he had to wonder at it. “There is one thing I just have to know,” she eagerly admitted, causing Ranma's brow to furrow in confusion. 

“And that is?” He answered, now completely curious as to where this was going. 

“How the hell did you work that technique? It was amazing! Awesome! Unbelievable!” 

Ranma stared at her for a moment in complete wonder, before he began to laugh in earnest. Her enthusiasm was simply infectious. Even in the face of everything she had just been through, it was his Amiguriken technique she was asking about? He simply shook his head in awe, would she never cease to amaze him? 

“Honestly, Ranma,” she implored him. “You just have to teach me that!”

At the excitement in her voice he couldn't help but give in to her enthusiasm. “Okay, Akane,” he assured her. “I promise.” 

“This is all very well and good,” Ryoga piped up, interrupting him, “but I think we should make ourselves scarce. I don't think it's a good idea to be here if and when the police arrive.” He motioned to the three unconscious men at their feet. 

“Ryoga's right,” Akane agreed, taking Ranma by the hand. “Let's get the hell out of here.” 

“Aren't you even going to tell me what happened?” Ryoga asked; as she passed by him, pulling Ranma along behind her. 

“Later,” she commented, leading the way back down the alleyway.

Ryoga gave a heated sigh, then turned on his heel to follow them. What was this technique she was talking about anyway? What made it so special? He couldn't help the spark of jealousy that ran though him at the obvious care Akane had displayed towards Ranma. He could just imagine what they had been doing before he had so abruptly interrupted them, and the image that presented itself wasn't something Ryoga relished. He pushed the thought roughly aside, not wanting to dwell on it further. 

He had a feeling he would be facing it again soon enough.


	12. The Tale of Two Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma and Ryoga deal with the aftermath of the fight.

Nabiki was in her office brooding. 

The tail they had put on Kodachi had so far proven fruitless. She had pretty much been keeping to herself. A fact that had Nabiki wondering if they weren't simply spinning their wheels and wasting their resources. 

Could Akane have been wrong? Was this just another dead end?

Nabiki simply hated not knowing. They had come too far for it to not pan out. Of course, there was always the possibility that Kodachi was playing it safe. If she did indeed know about Akane she may have simply called in someone to take care of the problem for her. If that were the case she hoped that Akane could handle whatever Kodachi could throw at her. The thought itself made Nabiki's blood run cold. She couldn't lose another member of her family. She simply couldn't.

It was with much reluctance that she let Ryoga be the one to watch over her little sister. He'd been so insistent that he could do it, that his condition wouldn't be a problem. In the end she'd finally relented and let him. It was a decision she hoped she wouldn't come to regret. 

Nabiki took comfort in the fact that they would soon have Kodachi's phone records. She had her best hacker working on it. She only hoped and prayed that they would shed some light on the situation. She needed more information if she were going to make a decision regarding Ranma's role in all this.

Nabiki sighed. 

Ranma... 

What was she going to do about him? He was the wild card in all this. A wild card that could come back to bite them. She needed to know more about him. She couldn't trust Akane's word considering how she had gone about obtaining certain information. It was obvious her little sister had feelings for him. A fact that Nabiki hoped wouldn't come back to haunt Akane. 

So much easier to just stay numb, she thought, and then sighed again. Of course she knew this line of thinking was cowardly. When this was all over, she was seriously going to have to face her inner demons. A fact that Nabiki knew she was not going to relish. She pushed the thought aside for now, trying instead to focus on the task at hand. 

It was then that she heard a soft knock on her office door. 

“Come in,” she called, not bothering to look up from the other case files that needed her attention. Nabiki heard the door slowly open, as Yuka suddenly stuck her head inside. 

“There is a call for you on line one, Nabiki. It's regarding that report you were waiting on.”

“Thank you, Yuka.”

Nabiki waited until her secretary had left the office before answering. 

“Nabiki Tendo speaking.” 

“Hey Nabiki, it's Hiroshi. I finally was able to hack into those phone records you asked about.”

“Excellent, and did you find anything interesting?”

“If by interesting you mean several phone calls to a known drug dealer, then yes.” 

Nabiki frowned at this information. What would Kodachi be needing a drug dealer for? According to Akane the woman had her own little drug lab.   
“Were you able to tap into any of her voicemails?”

“As a matter of fact I was,” Hiroshi told her. “It looks like she's been asking around for a certain poison. One that mimics a heart attack and leaves no trace.”

Nabiki took in this bit of information with some trepidation. She could just imagine who Kodachi planned to use the poison on. 

Probably more than one person. The sheer thought was instantaneous, and Nabiki shook her head as if to clear it. If that were the case, she naturally wouldn't want the drug traced back to her own stash. The question was how to make this bit of information work for them. 

“Has she set up a meeting to buy this illustrious drug yet?” 

“No, not yet.” 

“Good, we need to intercept that meeting with one of our own agents. We need to find out when and where she plans to use this drug,” Nabiki commanded. “Tell Daisuke to get the bugs planted as soon as possible.” 

“I'm on it, boss,” Hiroshi replied instantly before hanging up. 

What are you up to, Kodachi? 

Nabiki didn't know, but she was determined to find out. 

-R 1/2- 

The three of them made it back to Akane's house in record time. On the ride over Ranma couldn't help but notice Akane grimacing slightly, as she closed her eyes in obvious pain. He felt his worry spike once more at the thought that she'd been even remotely hurt in the scuffle. The thought made him want to rip those guys apart all over again. He was now more determined than ever to see his marriage come to an end. He was done. No matter what he was going to find a way to end this. For everyone's sake. 

Ryoga watched from the backseat as Ranma kept giving Akane sidelong glances, etched with worry. He felt the guilt wash over him again with the thought that he hadn't been able to aide her in the fight. He shouldn't have insisted he be the one to watch out for her. He should have known something like his might happen. Yes, his pension for getting lost had lessened recently, but it hadn't disappeared.

If Ranma hadn't been there... 

Ryoga didn't like to think what might have happened. Akane was a very skilled martial artist, but three against one was not good odds for anyone. He sighed inwardly. The worst hadn't happened, and he was bound and determined that there wouldn't be a next time. 

With Ranma's worried glances also came that spark of uncontrollable jealousy that Ryoga could never seem to get a handle on. He and Akane hadn't been an item in over a year, but it definitely hadn't been by his choice. He was still very much in love with her, and now, seeing her obvious affection for Ranma, was something Ryoga wasn't relishing at all. Yes, he wanted her to be happy. He just wished it was he who could be the one to make it so. 

This whole case had Ryoga all turned around. The details of what Ranma had been put through made him feel for the man, even as his jealousy made it tough to reconcile him as anything other than a rival for Akane's affection. He knew his mind was being completely irrational but he couldn't seem to help himself. Would her hold on him ever cease? Or would he simply pine like this for her forever? Rygoa didn't like the odds either way. From his perspective it seemed like he was destined for a broken heart. 

He was torn from these thoughts as Ranma finally turned into Akane's driveway and killed the engine. 

“We're here,” he informed her, with a gentle whisper. Slowly she opened her eyes. It was an action she instantly regretted, as the sudden light made her headache spike, sending pain rocketing through her brain. She gave a small groan, unable to help herself.   
Ranma winced at the sound and instantly and reached out a comforting hand. “Headache worse?” 

“Yes,” she whispered, her eyes closing once again. She'd had a feeling that once the adrenaline wore off her head injury would suddenly present itself in full force.

Ranma frowned. “How many fingers am I holding up?” 

At his worried question she once again forced her eyes open, squinting them slightly as she finally gave him an answer, “Four.” 

Ranma grimaced at her response. Considering he was only holding up two fingers he knew that she was seeing double.

“Any dizziness?” he persisted. 

“A little,” she returned, trying to keep her voice light as to not worry him further. Ranma wasn't at all fooled. 

“What about nausea?” 

She felt her stomach give a slow roll at the question. The sudden look on her face was all the answer Ranma needed. Her skin had taken on an ashen pallor that was unmistakable. 

“I think you have a mild concussion,” he said, reaching up and gingerly exploring the back of her head. It wasn't long before he encountered the golf ball sized lump at the base of her skull. 

She hissed in pain as his fingers brushed over it ever so lightly. 

“You have a good-sized lump here,” he told her. “What did he hit you with?” 

“Nothing, she managed to spit out. “I hit my head when his buddies slammed me up against the brick wall.” 

Ranma could feel his anger rise up with her answer and grit his teeth in an effort to hold it back. One thing was for sure, he was going to make Kodachi pay for this if it was the last thing he did. 

Akane saw the flash of anger light in his beautiful gray-blue eyes and damn if it didn't spark something deep inside her. He was just too sexy when he was angry. 

Without another word, Ranma exited the car and was making his way around to her side. He opened her door and easily lifted her into his arms with as much gentleness as he could. 

Normally Akane would have protested, but her head was throbbing, the world was spinning, and it simply felt too good to be in his embrace.

She closed her eyes once again, leaning her head gingerly on his shoulder, her arms reaching up to encircle his neck. Ranma felt a sudden possessive wave wash over him at the gesture, and he gently placed a sweet kiss atop her head, as if that might somehow take away all her pain. 

Akane smiled softly at the sentiment, snuggling closer. 

Ryoga watched the exchange silently. It wasn't as if Akane owed him anything. He certainly hadn't been there to protect her, a fact that he was still wrestling with. He knew he was going to have to explain what had happened to Nabiki. It was definitely not a conversation he was looking forward to having. 

He excited the car and followed somewhat glumly behind them, as Ranma made his way toward her front door. 

“I need the key, Akane,” Ranma whispered softly, as to not further aggravate her throbbing head. 

“I've got one,” Ryoga informed him, moving to go around them. 

Ranma watched him select Akane's house key from his own ring, and couldn't help but wonder at it. How close a friend is he that he has a key to her place? He felt an irrational wave of jealousy at the thought, and unconsciously held Akane tighter against his chest. 

Ranma felt a sudden case of déjà vu as he once again stepped over the threshold of Akane's home. The last time it was he who had been the injured party. She had taken such good care of him then, and he knew that it was now his turn to return the favor. 

Ryoga watched as Ranma carried her into the house and directly up the stairs to her room. The fact that he knew instantly where her room was gave Ryoga pause. He tried to think back to the conversation he'd had with Akane in his office and frowned. Had she lied to him about merely being there to care for Ranma's injury? It was obvious from watching them that there was some sort of attraction there, not to mention a definite affection. Had things between them progressed into something more? Akane had already alluded to the fact that Ranma may have fallen for her, but had she also fallen for him? Was this more than just a job for her? Even if the consequences could cost them the outcome of the case? 

She wouldn't be that unprofessional, Ryoga's mind argued, yet he couldn't quite get the nagging doubt to leave him. And why not? Another voice inside his head piped up. She broke protocol by taking him into her home, didn't she? 

Yes, but that didn't mean.... or did it? 

Ryoga felt that all too familiar pang of jealousy rear it's ugly head, and did his best to tamp it down. Remember, she owes you nothing, he reminded himself. Still, he couldn't let the thought go. Instead, he stared wistfully at the staircase they had just ascended for a few more moments, before climbing up after them. 

As he made his way down the hall and towards her bedroom he could hear Ranma's voice cooing to her softly. Ryoga stopped short at her door and peered in ever so slightly. What he saw made his heart thump painfully inside his chest. 

There sat Ranma on one side of her bed, his legs straight out in front of him, as he leaned back against the headboard. Akane's head was in his lap and he was stroking her hair gently, trying his best to soothe away her pain. The soft smile that lit her face was unmistakable, and to Ryoga it spoke volumes. This wasn't just an act on her part. He'd seen that smile enough to know the truth. She had lied to him about her feelings for Ranma.   
Maybe she just didn't want to hurt you? The voice inside Ryoga's head once again spoke up. It's not like you've been real secretive about your feelings for her. 

Ryoga knew she didn't owe him an explanation, but damn if it didn't sting just the same. 

He continued to watch them, unable to look away, his eyes widening when he noticed Akane's reaction as Ranma tried to get up.   
She instantly tightened her arms around his waist, pulling him back down to her with a soft cry of protest, as if she couldn't bear to let him go. 

“I'm just going to go get you some aspirin and an ice pack for your head,” Ryoga heard Ranma tell her. “I promise, Akane, I'll be right back. I'm not going anywhere.” 

At his words she reluctantly released her hold, allowing him to slip out from under her. Seeing this, Ryoga quickly ducked back and out of sight, before slipping quietly back down the stairs. 

In the meantime, Ranma rummaged through her medicine cabinet until he found the aspirin, after which he descended the stairs to the kitchen to get an ice pack for her head. 

Ryoga sat and watched as Ranma suddenly entered the kitchen. He selected a glass from Akane's cabinet and filled it with water after retrieving an ice pack from the freezer. He was about to head back upstairs when Ryoga finally broke the silence. 

“I wanted to say thank you for saving Akane.” 

At Ryoga's words, Ranma stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face him. He gave a small shrug, “There was no other option,” he said, almost to himself. Then, in a voice so low Ryoga almost couldn't hear, he half-whispered, his voice tinged with wistfulness, “I would do anything for her.” 

“Yeah...” Ryoga reiterated. “So would I.”   
Ranma narrowed his gaze, feeling his irritation rise with the statement. “Then why didn't you?” 

Ryoga took the hit, feeling the guilt wash over him again at Ranma's words. “Believe me,” he said, his voice fierce with determination. “It won't happen again.” 

“You're right, it won't,” Ranma stated firmly. “Because I won't let it.” 

He turned once again on his heel, ready to leave Ryoga behind and get back to Akane when he was once again stopped in his tracks. 

“Akane mentioned that she may have inadvertently caused some unwanted attention to come her way. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, now, would you?” 

Ryoga knew very well he shouldn't be asking these kinds of questions. That it may very well expose their little operation, but damn if he could stop himself. He was lamenting and desperately needed someone to take it out on. And who better to fill that role than the man who had stolen his love's affection?

Ranma grit his teeth against the thinly veiled accusation. It wasn't like he wasn't already feeling guilty over the whole situation, but if Ryoga even thought that he would up and abandon Akane, he could just think again. 

Slowly he turned to face Ryoga once more, his eyes conveying a look that said he'd been pushed to his emotional limit. They were dark and haunted, holding a deep seeded pain that Ryoga could only imagine. The sadness he read there was a jarring affirmation of all the things Akane had reiterated in her report. In that very moment Ryoga had never felt more ashamed of himself.

“If you'll excuse me,” Ranma finally said, his tone full of grave defeat coupled with a grim determination. “I have to get back to Akane.” 

With that he strode quickly away, not wanting to get caught up in any further conversation. Ryoga watched him go, feeling another pang of guilt wash through him. He knew he wasn't being fair. Ranma, just like the rest of them, hadn't asked for any of this. He was just as caught up in this whole mess as they were, only he had way more at stake. 

If only he could get his feelings for Akane under some sort of control.

Good one, Ryoga, he silently chastised himself. Maybe you're the one who can't be counted on to be objective. Where Akane was concerned he knew that was probably true. He let out a deep sigh, why couldn't anything in his life ever be easy?

He didn't know, but he made a mental note to try and put his resentment of Ranma aside. He had to see this case through, for both Akane and Nabiki. For the whole Tendo family. They had taken him in when he'd had nobody, had looked after him and made him a part of their family. They were counting on him and he wasn't about to let them down again.

-R ½ – 

Ranma tried to shake off Ryoga's words as he made his way back upstairs to Akane, but the truth was they still stung. She was hurt because of him, because he hadn't trusted his instincts more when they clearly told him Kodachi had been lurking about. He should have known better and now Akane was paying the price. At least that's what his mind kept telling him. 

I'm going to make this up to you, Akane, he promised her silently. 

The fact that she wasn't holding all this against him was something he knew he would be forever grateful for. She had made it clear that Kodachi wasn't about to scare her away, and from her reaction to him merely going to get something to ease her pain, he could see she meant it. The feel of her arms about his waist, tightening, not wanting him to leave her, filled him with such a warm feeling. To actually have someone who needed him was something he never imagined he'd find. It was him she wanted comfort from, him she wanted to stay by her side. The realization was something he hadn't really known he'd needed until now. 

He took the steps two at a time, eager to get back to her. When he reached her bedroom door he paused for a moment to simply watch her. She still lay as he'd left her, sprawled out on her stomach, her eyes screwed tightly shut, the ashen pallor of her skin reflected in the beam of light that fell through her window. He felt his heart pain at the sight. 

He crossed the room in a few easy strides, kneeling beside her as he gently shook her awake. “Akane,” he whispered, trying his best not to make her headache worse. “I got you something for the pain.” 

She tried to stifle a groan as she slowly opened her eyes to stare up at him. The last thing she wanted to do was worry him further. 

He smiled softly down at her. “We have to stop making this a habit, you know,” he joked, trying to distract her. She gave a small smile at his effort, one that made his heart beat a bit faster in his chest. 

She accepted the aspirin he was holding out and quickly downed them, praying that they would take effect as soon as possible. 

“What we really have to do is kick some serious Kodachi butt,” she returned, still smiling. 

He reached out and gave her hair a loving stroke, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. “I'm all for that,” he admitted. 

Once again, Akane felt her eyes begin to drift shut at his gentle touch. She couldn't help the deep and contented sigh that suddenly escaped her, as his warm fingers brushed against her skin with such tenderness she thought she might die were he to stop. 

“That feels so nice,” she told him, her voice soft. 

“Good,” he told her lovingly. “I'm glad I can help relieve your pain even a little. I'm so sorry about all this, Akane.” He dropped his head as if suddenly ashamed. 

The sadness in his last words brought Akane out of her stupor. She forced her eyes open to give him a fierce stare. 

“Don't do that, Ranma,” she told him tersely, as she roughly pushed herself up on her elbows. At her tone, his head shot up to stare back at her in confused wonder. 

“Don't do what?” 

“Blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault. None of this is. It's not your fault you had an idiot for a father, nor is it your fault you were forced into marrying the daughter of Satan. Give yourself a break already!”

“But....” 

“No buts, Ranma!” Akane cut him off before he could get any further. “You have to stop this sort of thinking. It won't do you, or anyone else, any good. Understand?” She stared at him intently until he gave a slightly dazed nod. “Good! I don't want to have to shake some sense into you but I will if I have to, even if it means making my headache worse!” 

He felt a smile begin to form on his lips at her small outburst. She really did care. 

“Okay, Akane, you win,” he returned, holding up his hands in mock surrender. He gave a small chuckle. “The daughter of Satan?”

“What? You don't think it fits?” 

Ranma gave a thoughtful shrug. “Oh, it fits. Although, demon spawn from hell has a better ring to it.”

Akane let out a small snicker. “True,” she returned, lying back down. “Sounds as if her whole family may be spawned from hell. After all, the apple didn't fall far from the tree.” 

Ranma bristled visibly at the mention of Kodachi's father. “That's an understatement,” he admitted ruefully. “His insanity is way more dangerous because it's so subtle. Most times you can't see it coming.”

At his words, Akane, once again pushed herself up onto her elbows, her eyes boring into his, echoing a deep seeded emotion, for unfortunately she knew all too well what Kodachi's father was capable of. 

She had to bite her lip to keep from spilling everything to Ranma right then and there. How she wanted him to know that she understood fully, that she wished she could take the man down right now, and hard, for all he'd done to her family, and for what he was still doing to Ranma. 

If only.... her mind whispered.

Akane sighed deeply. She knew better than anybody what it was like to wish for another chance to do over all the what ifs. She also knew where this kind of thinking could lead, and it never ended in a good place. 

Instead, she gave him a look so heartfelt that it physically made his heart ache at the sight. 

“Do you know what I really need?”

“What?” he answered, his sad eyes telling her he'd do anything she needed.

“Could you sit with me like you were before?”

He gave her a soft smile, “Anything for you, Akane-chan.” 

She felt her heart swell with the term of endearment. 

He got to his feet quickly as she moved over slightly to accommodate him. This time however she lifted the covers slightly, indicating she wanted him even closer. Ranma obliged instantly, after all, who was he to deny her?

Akane, once again, settled her head into his lap and closed her eyes. She felt something cold being pressed to the base of her skull, dulling the throbbing sensation and was immensely grateful for it. 

Ranma stared down at her lovingly before picking up where he'd left off. He gently ran his fingers though her hair, even as he held the ice pack to the back of her head. Pretty soon she was fast asleep. 

As he continued to stare down at her he couldn't help but replay her words over in his head. She wanted him to stop blaming himself. To let go of all the guilt he was feeling. Oh, how he wanted to. For her, for himself, for any future they might have. 

I can't go back, his mind piped up instantly, and he knew it was true. He couldn't go back to the life he was living, not after getting a taste of what freedom with Akane might be like. Of course he probably couldn't go back now anyway, even if he'd wanted to. 

The fact that Kodachi's father hadn't stepped in with a firm hand in all of this told Ranma that she hadn't told him about the affair. Why she was keeping it to herself he wasn't sure, but Ranma knew from experience that it couldn't be good. Normally, she let her father in on such things, if only to further punish Ranma for what she considered his insolence. Kami knew he'd been on the receiving end of her father's retribution more than once. It wasn't an experience he relished. 

No, if she were keeping it a secret then she had a reason, and that reason frightened him more than he cared to admit. They really would have to grow eyes in the backs of their heads. 

He sighed. 

“I'm sorry, Akane,” he whispered as to not wake her. “I'm sorry for this whole mess, for coming into your life with all these tangles and getting you caught up in them. I'm sorry that you got hurt, that you were even put in a position to defend your life. But the one thing I'm not sorry about is getting the chance to know you, for being allowed to love you, for getting to witness that beautiful smile of yours. You remind me every day how lucky I am to still be here, that freedom is worth fighting for if it means I get to spend my life with you.” 

Gently he leaned down and placed a sweet kiss upon the top of her head. We're going to get though this, he told himself, his fierce determination shining though. This time he felt the words ignite in his soul. 

“Get ready, Kodachi,” he said, knowing there was no turning back now. 

Payback was definitely going to be a bitch.

-R 1/2- 

“You're where?” Nabiki's voice thundered down the telephone line and into Ryoga's ear, making him wince visibly. He knew he had to tell Nabiki what had happened to Akane, and by the sound of her tone he knew this wasn't going to go over well. 

“There's been a little incident,” he tried to explain, only to be cut off by Nabiki's curt voice. 

“Cut the bullshit, Ryoga, and explain yourself.” 

That was Nabiki for you, direct and to the point. 

Ryoga took a deep breath, steadied himself and began the arduous task of filling Nabiki in on what had happened. 

With every sentence Ryoga uttered Nabiki could feel her blood pressure begin to rise. She had always prided herself on staying in control, of not letting her emotions get the better of her, but this.... this was something that she now could see should have been handled differently. She should have taken her sister more seriously. She shouldn't have allowed Ryoga to watch over her, knowing he had certain handicaps that might come back to haunt them. Because of this Akane had almost lost her life. 

If Ranma hadn't been there... 

Nabiki refused to process the thought further. He had been and that was all that mattered now. She would simply make sure nothing like this could happen again. She didn't think she could take losing another family member. Not when she'd asked Akane to get involved in all this in the first place. 

“I'll send a car for you, Ryoga,” she told him. “Is Ranma set on staying with Akane?” 

“It looks that way.” 

“Good,” she said, more to herself than him. “She'll be safe until I can get someone else out there.” 

Rygoa felt his heart pain at her words. He really had let everyone down. “Are we going to let Ranma in on everything now?” 

There was a pause on the other end, as Nabiki did a quick assessment of the situation in her head. “Not yet,” she told him. “I've got Hiroshi and Daisuke working on a few leads and I want to see how those pan out first.” There was another long pause before she added, “I'm very disappointed in you, Ryoga.” 

Ryoga felt the shame wash over him at her words. It was what he'd been thinking as well. He knew Nabiki wouldn't coddle him and in a way, he was glad for it. He didn't want to be forgiven so easily. He completely deserved her disdain. He had been put in charge of someone not only precious to her, but to him as well, and he had failed miserably in protecting Akane. 

“It won't happen again, Nabiki,” he promised. 

“You're right,” she replied,” because I won't let it. Goodbye, Ryoga.” 

He heard the click and the dial tone as she abruptly ended the call. 

Ryoga gave a tired sigh and hung up. He knew the call wouldn't go well. He guessed he should be grateful he still had a job. He would just have to work hard to redeem himself in Nabiki's eyes. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he was determined to try. 

He got up and started down the hall, pausing when he neared the staircase. He sent another wistful glance upward, knowing Ranma was with her, doing the job that Ryoga should have been doing. His heart gave another painful pang at the thought, before he forced himself to leave through the front door to await his ride.


	13. A Deal With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kodachi sets up a meeting and Nabiki intercepts.

Kodachi threw down the morning paper in disgust. From the headline it looked as if Ranma had gotten to his little harridan in time. The three thugs she'd hired had been found unconscious in an alleyway. Apparently they had taken quite a beating.  _Ranma's handiwork no doubt._ Kodachi grit her teeth in frustration. She supposed if she wanted something done right she would just have to do it herself. The thought caused her to crack a sly smile. 

She had decided not to let her father in on what was happening, and was glad now that she hadn't. Her plan was foolproof and the old man would be the perfect scapegoat for what she had in mind.

She'd finally managed to track down someone willing to provide her with the final element she needed to complete the poison concoction she planned to use on Ranma. She had meant it when she'd said she would see him in hell before willingly let him go. Especially, to some other woman.

The thought of Akane sent a scowl across her pretty face. She would show the little hussy who was boss.

Kodachi knew Ranma would be sticking close to the girl now that he was aware she was on to his little affair. He would be taking no more chances with her safety. While that meant it would be a bit tricky getting to her, it by no means discouraged Kodachi in the slightest. She still planned on paying the girl a visit. If Ranma happened to be there so be it. All the more opportunity to have him witness Akane's downfall.

She recalled the words he'd uttered in their last phone conversation, the one where she'd called to taunt him about his little hussy's demise. That he'd kill her if she tried to harm Akane. Kodachi felt the sly smile return to her face at the thought. She couldn't wait to see him try. If anyone was going to leave this earth it was going to be him, and she would be there, enjoying every last gasp for breath he took while he slowly succumbed to the poison's lethal effects.

Oh yes, she would be there, standing over him as the realization of what she'd done sank in, lighting his eyes with fear even as he drew his last breath. It would be a sight to behold. A victory like no other, and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

The time for playing games was over.

With this thought she pushed her chair away from the table and stood. Grabbing her purse she headed for the door, eager to get to the meeting she'd been able to set up.

_I'm coming for you Ranma,_ she thought almost gleefully.  _And when I finally get you there will be no escaping your fate._

She laughed out loud at the thought. It was a maniacal sound, one that continued to escalate until it was echoing throughout the empty house, leaving nothing but never-ending coldness in it's wake.

-R 1/2-

“The target is now entering the facility. Gosunkugi, get ready, she is approaching on your left,” Nabiki reiterated through the earpiece that sat snugly in his ear. Hikaru immediately glanced up and to his left. Sure enough, there she was, Kodachi Kuno herself, and she was fast approaching him. 

Hikaru put on his best game face. He was bound and determined to show Nabiki she had made the right choice when she'd selected him for this particular job. He had to admit he certainly  _looked_ the part, from the dark circles under his eyes that he could never seem to get rid of, to his sunken cheeks and mop of scraggly hair. He didn't think Kodachi would ever suspect he wasn't the drug dealer she'd come here to meet. 

They made eye contact and he nodded slightly to indicate he was the one she was looking for. She returned the nod and made her way over to him, sliding deftly into the seat opposite him.

“What's the password?” she whispered, much to Hikaru's surprise. She was taking precautions after all. Fortunately for him he knew the answer. 

“Black Rose,” he provided, watching as she instantly began to relax, a sly smile forming around her pert lips. 

“Excellent,” she returned, eager to get down to business. “I was told you could provide me with what I'm looking for?” 

“I can,” he assured her. “When and where were you planning to have it done?” 

“Somewhere public,” she told him. “Perhaps a restaurant where I could easily slip it into my husband's wine?”

From her position in the stakeout van parked just outside the cafe, Nabiki took in this bit of information with a great deal of interest. An idea began to form inside her head as she continued to listen in.

“What makes you think your husband will be willing to attend such a meeting?” 

Kodachi gave one of her sinister laughs. One that made Hikaru's blood run cold with it's sheer indifference.“Oh darling, it won't be hard to get my father to issue Ranma a demand to be there.”

Hikaru eyed her curiously. “And then what?” he asked pointedly. “You do realize the spouse is always the first one suspected. You said on the phone your husband is a martial artist?”

“Yes.”

“Then how do you hope to explain away the fact that someone so young, and exceptionally fit would just suddenly up and have a heart attack?”

“Oh, that's easy,” she smirked, her violet eyes lighting up with what could only be construed as pure glee. “I plan on my father taking the fall for it all.”

Hikaru frowned, unable to believe her arrogance. The fact that she was telling him all this just proved how above it all she thought she was. It never even crossed her mind that she might get caught, or if she did, she didn't think for one second she'd ever pay for such an act.

“Your father is a powerful man. How do you plan to accomplish this?”

He watched as her smirk widened. “By having him get caught with his hand in the till. When the cops search him they will easily find the empty poison vial I plan to plant on him.”

Upon hearing Kodachi's sudden confession, Nabiki couldn't help but break out a wide smile. She had taken it upon herself to see to this part of the operation and Kodachi's words were heaven to her ears.  _We have you now_ , she thought smugly. Things were starting to come to fruition. It wouldn't be long before she could finally avenge her mother's death. 

“This way, I kill two birds with one stone,” Kodachi continued to explain, the evil smile never leaving her pretty face. “I will finally be rid of my loathsome husband, and with my father in jail, I can assume control of his vast empire at the same time . It's a total win-win situation.” 

_For you, maybe,_ Hikaru thought sickly.  _I don't think Ranma or your father would agree._

He tamped down these thoughts, not once letting them shine though his carefully put on facade.

“You mentioned on the phone that your husband is having an affair.” 

He watched as Kodachi's features contorted into a sneer of sheer hatred. A look so cold Hikaru could actually feel goose-bumps begin to stand out on both arms.

“Yes,” she admitted. “Her name is Akane Tendo.” Kodachi nearly spat the name out in her disgust. Hikaru pretended not to notice. 

“Is she part of this plan as well?” 

For a moment Kodachi looked to be deep in thought, as if contemplating the idea before dismissing it. “No,” she said almost wistfully. “But don't worry, she'll be getting hers.”

Nabiki frowned at the mention of her little sister coming to any sort of harm.  _Over my dead body, Kodachi_ , she thought angrily.  _If anyone is going to be getting it, it's you._

Hikaru gave Kodachi a short nod, feigning indifference.

“Hikaru,” Nabiki's voice buzzed in his ear. “Tell her you work at Kasumi's restaurant and that it would be the perfect place to put her plan into motion. Tell her you are part of the wait staff and could easily see to it that the poison is planted for her.” 

Without missing a beat, Hikaru gave Kodachi a thoughtful look.

“You say her name is Akane Tendo?” 

“Yes.” Again, the word was laced with such venom that Hikaru couldn't help but be taken aback by it's pure ferocity. 

“Well, that is a stroke of luck,” he muttered more to himself than to her.

“What do you mean?” she insisted, she didn't think any of this was remotely lucky. 

Hikaru saw her obvious intrigue at his statement and smiled inwardly. He had her on the hook, now all he had to do was reel her in. Leaning forward in what could only be construed as a conspiratorial gesture, he motioned her to come closer. At his signal, Kodachi found herself following suit, unconsciously moving in to hear him better.

“I actually know the perfect place to carry this all out. ” 

Hikaru watched as Kodachi took the bait, her eyes lighting up instantly at the suggestion.

“Do tell,” she insisted, the eagerness in her voice obvious. 

“It just so happens that I work part time as a server for her sister's restaurant. A little place called Kasumi's Kitchen. I use the position as a cover for my extra-curricular activities. It would be real easy for me to make sure the stuff gets into whatever he will be drinking. This way he'll never even suspect something is amiss.” 

Kodachi took in this bit of information with much delight. It was true that Ranma would never eat or drink anything she tried to prepare for him. He knew her all too well in that regard. However, if he were able to watch her the whole time he would definitely be more apt to let his guard slip. It really was perfect, and it solved her problem of how to deliver the deadly concoction to him.

“You would do that?” she asked, trying to control her excitement. 

It was Gosunkugi's turn to smile.

“Of course,” he told her easily, before adding, “for a considerable fee.” 

The request didn't seem to faze Kodachi in the slightest.

“Of course,” she returned without hesitation. “As you know, money is no object.” 

“No,” he agreed. “I didn't think it would be.” 

“Where exactly is this establishment?” 

“It's in the bustling area of Nermia. A few blocks down from Ucchan's Okonomiyaki shop. 

Hikaru watched as Kodachi wrinkled her nose in obvious disgust. “Sounds very  _quaint_ ,” she admitted, the obvious disdain on the word quaint not at all lost on Hikaru. 

Nabiki's voice, once again, blossomed though his earpiece. “Play to her desire. Tell her the plan will be perfect, especially if Ranma thinks he's in control of picking out the place. Let her know that as soon as her father demands a meeting Ranma is bound to go straight to Akane with the news. She will think being at Kasumi's place will give them the upper hand, and in turn, tell Ranma to demand they have the meeting there.”

Hikaru took all this in in a matter of seconds, and once again didn't miss a beat as he gave her an answer.

“It _is_ quaint and unobtrusive,” he told her. “Not exactly a place you or your father would normally attend, therefore to your husband it's neutral ground. His guard will drop even further. Especially if you let him think he's the one calling the shots.” 

Kodachi eyed him curiously. “And how pray tell do I do that?”

“That's easy,” Hikaru replied, leaning back with a smile. “Once your father issues the demand for a meeting it only makes sense that your husband will want it on neutral ground. He'll go to Akane with the news. She'll want to help. What better place than her sister's restaurant where she can keep an eye on things?”

He watched as Kodachi contemplated his words. The mere thought of that harridan watching as Ranma lay dying on the floor of her sister's restaurant gave Kodachi a perverse thrill. She  couldn't believe her stroke of luck. If she had been a rational thinker she may have smelled a trap, but in her arrogance she was too ecstatic to notice. 

“Lure him into a false sense of security,” she said more to herself then him. “How perfect.” 

“Exactly,” he agreed. “With Akane being the one to suggest it, he'll feel safe. It's the one place that your husband will deem not to be under your father's control.” 

“His trust will be his downfall,” she muttered, unable to hide the excitement in her voice. “How long before you'll be able to acquire what we need?” 

Hikaru pretended to think for a moment. “I should be able to arrange something in say a week?” 

“Perfect, that gives me just enough time to get everything set up.” 

He watched as a grin of pure evil began to spread across her face, and did his best to fend off the chill of fear that raced down his spine at the sight. It was the look of someone completely deranged. One who held an absolute lack of empathy or remorse. A person so insane that there simply  _ was _ no hope for redemption. Hikaru realized then that he was staring into the pit of hell itself, and couldn't help but wonder how Ranma had managed to survive all these years. In that very moment he felt complete and utter sympathy for the man. 

She stood then, holding out her hand for him to shake and seal the deal. The last thing Hikaru wanted was to touch her, but not wanting to draw suspicion, he reluctantly grasped and shook her hand. 

As he watched her leave he unconsciously rubbed said hand on his pant leg, as if trying to wash off some sort of contamination. In all his years of working for the Tendo's he'd never come across someone so inherently evil. It shook him to his very core. Whatever Nabiki had planned he hoped it would be something that would at the very least take this madwoman off the streets. 

As if thinking about her could conjure her up, Hikaru heard a familiar buzz before Nabiki's voice once again bloomed inside his earpiece. 

“Good work, Hikaru,” she stated, making him swell with gratitude. It wasn't often that Nabiki Tendo handed out compliments, and when she did they were all the more meaningful. “Debrief in my office in twenty.”

“You got it, boss,” he replied before getting up and heading for the door. 

-R 1/2-

They reconvened in Nabiki's office less than twenty minutes later. As soon as he got Nabiki's text to join them, Ryoga made sure to take extra care to be on time. He was still trying to get back into Nabiki's good graces for what he'd let happen to Akane, and knew being punctual could only help his situation. After all, Nabiki was all about being on schedule. 

Both he and Hikaru seated themselves in front of her desk as Nabiki strolled around to take a seat behind it. Ryoga couldn't help but notice the extra bounce in her step as she did so. The meeting must have gone over very well, he thought, glancing briefly at Hikaru. From the slight smile on his face, Ryoga knew he was correct. He guessed he was about to find out just how well it had gone. 

“First off,” Nabiki said, taking a seat. “I want to commend you again, Hikaru. You did very well under immense pressure. I know Kodachi can be quite intimidating.”

“That's an understatement,” he admitted ruefully, as a vision of that maniacal grin suddenly popped into his head. He could already tell it was going to give him nightmares. 

“Yes, but you didn't let her get to you,” she told him. “You stayed in character and she didn't suspect a thing. That, to me, makes this meeting a very successful one. We are one step closer to our goal of bringing the Kuno family down, and Kodachi is all but handing it to us.”

“How do you mean?” Ryoga asked, eager to know everything that had  transpired. 

“Well, for one thing we were able to convince her to let Hikaru be the one to plant the poison, which allows us to sidestep one major threat. But the best part is she confessed that she plans to make her father the fall guy for Ranma's murder.” 

Ryoga frowned slightly. “Correct me if I'm wrong, but won't Kodachi just try again when she sees her plan has been thwarted?” 

He watched with a bit of trepidation as Nabiki suddenly gave him a look that was both cold and determined. “She won't be getting the chance to try again.” 

The finality in her tone was not at all lost on Ryoga. “And how exactly do you plan to accomplish that?” he asked, not sure he liked where this whole thing was going. 

“It's real simple,” she returned, in her usual no nonsense tone. “Instead of Ranma being on the receiving end of her poison cocktail, she will be.”

Both men simply stared dumbfounded at her statement. 

“We then let Kodachi pin her  _ own _ murder on her father,” she continued, unabashedly, before looking thoughtful. “Personally, I think it's rather fitting.” 

“You do realize you are talking about the murder of another human being,” Ryoga couldn't help but interject. Nabiki turned her stern gaze upon him then, her eyes flashing with what could only be seen as immense pain, before she quickly stuffed it way back inside herself.

“When they come after  _ your _ family, and kill your mother, then you can criticize me, Ryoga,” she stated firmly, still trying to check the tidal wave of emotion that wanted to break through. 

Ryoga swallowed hard. He knew her mother's death had been devastating for Nabiki. He could see it even now, over two decades later. It couldn't have been easy growing up with such a sudden and horrible loss, but then to find out later it wasn't an accident and that the people responsible would never face any sort of consequences, was something that Nabiki just couldn't accept. 

When she learned of the pay offs and shady deals that had made it all but impossible for her family to get any kind of justice, it had left Nabiki trapped inside an all-encompassing need for revenge. She had tried for years to get something, anything, incriminating on the man she knew had been responsible. And now, finally, here was her chance, a tit for tat as it were, and she was grasping onto it like a lifeline. 

Nabiki may have carried herself like a person who had it all together, but Ryoga knew the sad truth. She had been holding on by a thread for years, dealing with the unfairness of it all, the injustice. Watching helplessly as her father's sadness would at times completely overwhelm him. Seeing her sister Kasumi, at the tender age of nine, appointed to fill their mother's role as matriarch, a responsibility no one that young should ever have to face. Realizing her little sister Akane, being so young when their mother had been needlessly taken from them, would never fully realize what a wonderful and amazing mother they had all been robbed of. 

From what Ryoga could gather, Nabiki had been a very happy child until that fateful night. She had been warm and caring, a far cry from the cool and reserved person she was today. Ryoga's heart bled for her. The tragedy had forever changed all of them, and Ryoga wasn't sure it had changed Nabiki for the better. 

Her fragile mental state was the reason that Akane had agreed to help her in the first place. She just hated watching her sister struggle the way she had been. Still, she was talking about the murder of another human being, even if said human was completely psychotic. 

“Let me get this straight,” Ryoga tried again to get through to her. “You want Hikaru to be the one to carry this out? Isn't that a lot to ask of him?” Ryoga glanced over at Hikaru to confirm this. “I mean, that is one hell of a burden to have to carry around.” 

Hikaru looked thoughtful for a moment. It  _ was _ a lot to ask, but would he really be doing the world a disservice? Kodachi was after all plotting to kill her husband and set up her father, not to mention she had it out for Akane too. Would a sick mind like hers ever stop until it got what it wanted? Hikaru didn't think it would. So then, what would happen if she did manage to do harm to one or both of them? How would he live with  _ that _ knowing he had the power to stop it?

Truth be told, the very thought that he would have the opportunity to be the one to protect Akane from further harm was all the incentive he really needed. If something bad ever happened to her he didn't think he could ever forgive himself. 

“I'll do it,” he stated finally, his mind firmly made up. 

“Don't you want to think this through, Hikaru?” Ryoga asked, the concern in his voice unmistakable. “After it's done there will be no turning back.”

Hikaru turned his attention toward Ryoga. “You said it yourself,” he remarked. “Kodachi will just try again and again, and with her family connections she will most likely get away with whatever she tries, that is, unless someone stops her. Do  _ you _ want her coming after Akane over and over again until she succeeds in killing her? Because I honestly don't think I could handle that.” 

The question stopped Ryoga in his tracks. Hikaru knew what his feelings for Akane were and he was using them to drive home his point.

It was a low blow, but Ryoga knew Hikaru also held an affection for Akane, and it was this affection that was driving him now. Truth was, Ryoga could think of nothing to counteract the argument. 

“It's perfect, really,” Nabiki interjected, her voice stern. “Not only will the man who had my mother killed know what it feels like to lose someone he loves, but he'll also get to spend the rest of his life in prison, a place where he most certainly belongs. Not to mention the small fact that we will be saving two more lives, one of which I know means a great deal to everyone in this room. Do you have a problem with that Ryoga? Because if you do, I'm fine with you sitting this one out.” 

“I don't want out, Nabiki,” he told her truthfully. “I just want to make sure we see this thing from all sides. There are always repercussions and the last thing you need is another problem.” Ryoga eyed her carefully. “Why don't we bring Ranma in on this now? After all, he's already expressed a desire to take out his wife. Perhaps....” 

“No,” her answer was immediate, cutting him off from anything further he might say. 

Ryoga simply frowned. “Why not?” 

Nabiki eyed him coolly, laying her hands on her desk in front of her and intertwining her fingers together in a look that told him he was about to get another lecture. 

“Let me ask you this Ryoga,” she stated plainly. “Just how well do you think Ranma will respond to the fact that we've all been lying to him this whole time? Especially Akane? Do you honestly think he'll trust us enough to help? Not to mention the Kuno family has been tormenting him for years now. I don't even know if he's mentally capable of handling this sort of thing, let alone without giving our plan away. It's simply too risky. I've come too far to blow it all now.” 

Nabiki watched as Ryoga's shoulders slumped in a look of sheer defeat. She narrowed his eyes upon him as if seeing something for the first time. Her intuition telling her there was a personal reason behind his sudden request. Nabiki could guess it somehow involved her little sister. 

“Don't you think Ranma has been through enough Ryoga?” She asked,  carefully gauging his reaction. “Do you really want to shoulder him with, as you called it earlier, this  _ burden _ as well?” 

“I...” he stammered, the guilt on his face obvious. 

Nabiki's eyes bored into him as he continued to say nothing, having been sufficiently chastised. It still amazed her how many heads her little sister could turn without even trying. They just all seemed to fall over themselves trying to be with her. She could see that this case held no exception. 

Nabiki hadn't been happy to learn of their little office romance. Dating people you worked with was usually a recipe for disaster. When things didn't work out, and she found they often didn't, it only made it harder to focus on the work at hand. In their field that could mean a matter of life and death. 

Nabiki knew Ryoga still harbored feelings for Akane. She also knew her baby sister had put their little chapter together behind her. Since Akane had confessed her affection for Ranma it could only mean that Ryoga had gotten wind of that affection as well. Now not only did she have to handle the stakes at hand, she also had to now deal with love struck rivalries. Silently she cursed Akane for falling for Ranma and truly messing up an already difficult situation. 

“Your feelings for Akane are complicating matters,” Nabiki told him. “I really think it would be better if you sat this one out.” 

Ryoga's eyes grew wide at the accusation. “What's that supposed to mean?” 

Nabiki gave an exasperated sigh. “You think I don't know the score, Ryoga? You obviously can't handle Akane's feelings for Ranma if you are willing to have him act in Hikaru's place. He's the victim here and if we can protect him while still carrying out our little vendetta then where is the harm in that? Unless, of course it leaves an opportunity for him and my little sister to be together that is.” 

Nabiki watched as her remark hit home. The pain that blossomed in Ryoga's eyes at her words completely unmistakable. She hated to do it, but she had no more time for games. She had waited for too long to get justice for her mother and nothing was going to stop her. Especially a love sick Ryoga. Why people wanted to complicate their lives by falling in love was beyond her. 

Ryoga knew Nabiki's instincts were sharp, even thru her blind need for revenge. Still, to realize her words hit on what he'd been subconsciously thinking was unnerving to say the least. He hated himself for feeling the way he did, but couldn't seem to stop himself. 

He was still combating his inner guilt for allowing Akane to get hurt, and now that he was being taken off the case, he wouldn't even be able to redeem himself. Still, he had to admit that perhaps Nabiki was right. He couldn't seem to thwart the jealousy that wanted to rear up every time Ranma's name was uttered, not to mention what it was like when he saw him and Akane together. The last thing he wanted to do was jeopardize the case and put them all in more danger. 

“If you want to take me off the case, fine,” he told her, “but please think about this.”

“It's all I've been doing for the last eighteen years, Ryoga,” she returned, much to his dismay. There really was no reasoning with her once she'd made her mind up about something. 

“I guess if there's nothing else I can say to convince you I'd better get back to my other cases,” he said, before pushing his seat back and getting up. Nabiki watched him as he headed for the door before suddenly calling out to him. Ryoga halted in his tracks, turning slightly to face her. 

“I don't want you to tell Akane anything,” she told him, her voice stern. I'll be the one to debrief her of the situation, understand?” 

Ryoga sighed inwardly, but gave her a slight nod in acceptance before making his exit. 

As soon as the door shut behind him, Nabiki turned her attention back to Hikaru, who had watched the whole exchange with a bit of trepidation. 

“I'm sorry you had to witness that little exchange,” she told him sincerely, before getting back to the business at hand. “I'll make arrangements to get the item we need so you can set everything up.”

When he remained silent, Nabiki studied him thoroughly.

“Are you sure you are okay to do this?”

At her words Hikaru snapped out of his reverie. He understood the ramifications of his decision, and yet he couldn't bring himself to be more upset at the situation he now found himself in. Nabiki had been so good to him over the years. Like Ryoga, she had taken him in when he'd had no where to turn. She had given him a job, had encouraged him to find his niche. She had taken a chance on him when no one else would. Truth was he owe her big time, and if he could protect Akane in the process then that was all he really needed. 

“You can count on me, Nabiki,” he assured her. “I won't let you down.” 

She gave him a small smile. “I know you won't,” she told him and she meant it. “I want you to know that I realize I'm asking a lot of you. If I could do it myself I would, but her father knows me. In fact, I'll be the one to lace her wine. If anything goes wrong you just say you had no idea what I was up to. I'll back you up.”

“But...”

She held up a hand to stop his protest. “No buts about it, Hikaru,” she told him sternly. “This is my plan, it's my responsibility. I'm the one who started all this and I won't let any of my people take the fall for me. It's all or nothing now, but I won't let you become a casualty of my war with the Kuno's. That I can promise you.” 

Hikaru merely stared at her with wide-eyed wonder. When had anyone cared enough about him to assure his safety? It made him want to help her all the more. He had accepted this assignment knowingly and he would never let her go down by herself. If things did go wrong, she could count on him to be there for her like she always was for him. He kept these thoughts to himself however, and merely nodded with acceptance.

“Very well,” he answered. “But nothing is going to go wrong.” 

At his conviction she gave him another small smile. “Thank you for the vote of confidence.” 

“We're going to get them,” he assured her. “We'll make sure they can never hurt anyone else ever again.”

She gave him a slight nod, his words igniting a wave of emotion that she was hard pressed to control. 

Seeing this, and sensing her sudden need for privacy, Hikaru excused himself then and exited the office. 

Once alone, Nabiki finally allowed her tough facade to drop. She felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes, before cascading slowly down her face. She reached across her desk to where a picture of her mom sat and picked it up gently. As she stared down at her mother's image she couldn't help but feel a pang of loneliness wash through her. How she longed to see her again, to hear her sweet voice, to feel the warmth of her loving embrace. All the things she'd been denied so long ago. She often wondered what kind of person she might have been had her mother not been taken from her. She hoped against hope after all this was over that she could become the kind of person her mom could be proud of. 

“Soon mom,” she whispered into the empty room. Unfortunately for her she was greeted with only silence.


	14. Kimiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nabiki reflects on her mother's death.   
> Akane lets Ranma in on a few things.

Nabiki entered her apartment and immediately kicked off her shoes. Wearily she sank to the couch and closed her eyes. Try as she might she couldn't block out the memories that insisted on pulling her down into their bleak abyss.

Unfortunately, Nabiki had become used to dealing with this sort of thing. It would happen more often than she cared to admit, and every time it would run her over like a freight train. She let the memories come, knowing it was futile to fight something that refused to be ignored.

They took her back to that fateful day, the one where her world had come crashing down upon her, the day her mother was so brutally taken from her.

She had been seven years old at the time, but even at that tender age she'd been a bright and inquisitive child. She had always excelled at reading people, and this day was no exception. Even as her mother busied herself with the usual morning tasks, Nabiki could tell she was distracted by something. There was a worry etched into her pretty face that Nabiki found unsettling, even as she tried to hide it behind a forced smile. She wasn't sure what her mother could be hiding that would cause such a state, but she knew she didn't like it.

Her mom had always been so on top of everything. In addition to running the household like a well oiled machine, and taking care of her husband and three children, she had also taken a part time job at an accounting firm run by the Kunos. To Nabiki, her mom was like a superhero, always putting others needs before her own, and doing it with such confidence and strength that to see her so flustered was most disconcerting . Especially since this had been going on for more than a week now. Something was obviously weighing heavily on her mother's mind. Nabiki just wished she could figure out what that something was.

Despite her harried expression, Nabiki seemed to be the only member of the family to notice.

Daddy was too busy running the school to fully realize what was going on, Kasumi, like with most distressing things, seemed to think acting cheerful would make it all go away, and Akane was simply way too young to fully grasp that their mother was going through anything troubling. Nabiki felt as if the burden lay directly on her small shoulders and was determined to find out exactly what was going on. She had promised herself she'd find a way to get her mother to confide in her as soon as she got home from school.

Unfortunately, she never got the chance.

Her mother had had to work that day and wasn't due home until later that evening. It wasn't until she failed to arrive by dinner time that they all began to get a bit worried. After all, Kimiko was rarely late, and if she were going to be, she had never failed to call.

No sooner had her father decided to contact the police and report her missing, when an officer suddenly appeared on their doorstep with the devastating news.

Nabiki, who had been eavesdropping intently would never forget the words the officer spoke that night. They were etched into her memory like stone. Every sentence a sharp dagger that was plunged into her heart over and over again, with relentless precision.

_So sorry to inform you... there has been an accident on the road... We think she fell asleep at the wheel... crashed head on into a tree... died instantly..._

Nabiki stood frozen by the words, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. It simply couldn't be true. Not _her_ mother...

Her father had broken down instantly, and had been nearly inconsolable. Kasumi, thankfully, finally managed to get him calmed down enough to where she could lead him away and make him lie down. He was never really the same again. He went from a very happy go lucky man, to a semi-recluse who always seemed to have an underlying sadness about him. Her mother had been the light of her father's life and without her that light had permanently and inexplicably gone out.

Oh sure, he still found moments of joy, especially in the presence of his granddaughter, but it was never like it was before, and it never would be again. The Kunos had robbed them of more than just their mother. They might as well have taken their father as well.

Nabiki felt the tears begin to cascade down her face. She tried desperately to hold them back, knowing that once they started, they would be hard to stop. It was to no avail however, as the memories just kept coming, blindsiding her with as much power as if they had happened yesterday.

After the initial shock had worn off the pain had been unbearable. Nabiki had had to shut down. She had pulled tightly inside herself, throwing up a wall and shutting out everything and everyone, including her family, who seemed at a loss as to how to help her. She refused to talk during the family therapy sessions Kasumi had managed to set up, instead retreating further into herself, creating a hardened outer shell that kept her protected from the emotions that wanted to overwhelm her.

The guilt she had felt then was constant and relentless. If only she hadn't waited to confront her mother about what was bothering her. Maybe then she could have gotten to the bottom of things, made her mom feel better. If she had maybe she would have gotten the sleep she'd needed and therefore avoided getting into the accident in the first place. She knew it was irrational to think this way but she couldn't seem to help it. The thought, she knew, would haunt her for the rest of her life.

It was only later that she learned the real truth.

Her father had slowly learned to cope for the sake of his daughters, but they were still privy to extreme emotional mood swings, and it wouldn't take much to send him over the edge. He had become especially prone to being weighed down with worry over the safety of his girls and very early on it began to show itself in spades.

As they had gotten older and he had less control over where they went, what they did, and who they hung out with it had become much worse. If they were even a few minutes late he would wail uncontrollably, convinced something disastrous had befallen them.

Even now, with each of them all grown up and living their own lives, he struggled with anxiety and occasionally suffered panic attacks whenever he couldn't reach one of them immediately.

Kasumi had then taken it upon herself to see to his well-being. She had moved him out of the family home and into her own, leaving the house and dojo in Akane's capable hands. She knew Akane would keep their father's legacy alive, and felt better knowing she could keep his stress to a minimum. With her daughter, Kiyoko, there to distract him the task had become much easier.

Of course, being the oldest, Kasumi was the one who had been tasked with filling their mother's rather large shoes. She had had to grow up faster than any nine year old should have to. Still, she knew it was her duty to look after the family and she took on the task without so much as a single complaint. Nabiki figured it helped distract Kasumi from dwelling on their mother's loss too much. It gave her something to focus on besides her overwhelming grief. She often wondered if her older sister, in trying desperately to hold their family together after the tragedy, hadn't fractured a bit inside. She knew Kasumi had cried herself to sleep on more than one occasion, and that she had had small breakdowns when she thought no one else was looking. Nabiki, being as observant as she was however, never failed to notice. It was just another burden she found herself forced to bear.

Of course, for Akane it was a whole other ballgame. Despite the pain of losing her, Nabiki realized that she at least had solid memories of their mother. Her relationship had been more defined, more established, and her memory was long. Akane had never really gotten the chance to have that. Their mother had been ripped away from her without notice, and being so young the confusion surrounding that for her was something Nabiki couldn't even comprehend.

Perhaps because she was so young at the time the rest of the family had figured she would bounce back easily. Sure, they had all rallied to take care of her physical needs, but with all of them struggling with the loss, Nabiki couldn't help but feel Akane had been left by the wayside emotionally. She felt strongly that because of this it had ignited a wellspring of anger inside her little sister, one she sometimes had to struggle to contain. The thought pained Nabiki more than she cared to admit. It was just another thing that had been weighing heavily on her conscience.

The unfairness of it all was quite overwhelming at times, but it was nothing compared to the time she had suddenly become privy to the real reason behind her mother's so called _accident_.

She had just turned sixteen. It had been nine years since her mother's passing and still she had been battling with day to day depression. On this particular day she had been missing Kimiko more than usual and had decided to head to the attic where she knew her father had stored a keepsake trunk. As she began sifting through her mother's things she had surprisingly come across an old journal emblazoned with her mother's initials on the cover. With wide eyes and slightly shaking hands she pulled it out and began to read.

It wasn't long before she'd come across several passages regarding her work with The Kuno Foundation, and the tears began to fall in earnest as she finally became privy to what had been so urgently bothering her mother all those years ago.

Kimiko had apparently stumbled upon what amounted to the boss embezzling millions from his trusting supporters who thought they were making contributions to multiple charities, only for him to pocket the proceeds for himself. It had left several of the said charities high and dry, even though he was well aware that they relied heavily on the donations to survive.

Knowing children's lives were being held in the balance, Kimiko had taken her discovery to her supervisor only to be told that if she wanted to keep her job, she needed to start minding her own business. Of course, being the upstanding person she was, she couldn't simply sit back and allow it to keep happening, especially when it meant children would suffer in the process.

It was then that she began experiencing what could only be described as direct warnings to cease and desist her one-woman crusade for justice. According to her mother's writings it had started slowly at first, with menacing phone calls threatening her well-being and the well-being of her family. It had then escalated to physical harassment, like the time she had gone out to her car only to find the tires slashed, or when they had found someone had broken into their home and trashed the place, almost as if they had been looking for something. Nabiki knew now what that something had been. Her mother must have gathered the proof she'd needed to take to the authorities. When they couldn't find it they decided it was time to end these games and get serious.

It was her mother's last entry that had sealed it for Nabiki. She had known then, without a doubt, that they had murdered her. She had often used the words to spur her determination when it looked as if she would never actually find the justice she so desperately sought. She now recalled the words from memory, having read them at least a thousand times over the passing years. It was just a short entry, but to this day it still packed a wallop of a punch.

_I know some may think me paranoid, but I am in desperate fear for my life. I failed to realize the extent of my employer's ruthlessness, not to mention his deranged mental state. There have already been a couple of close calls, and although I can't prove who the culprit was behind the attempts I know without a doubt that it is he who wishes to silence me. I fear he won't stop until the deed is done and I'm sorry to say, but I don't believe my luck can hold out forever. I'm going to the authorities with what I know. I believe I've gathered enough proof of his shady dealings and outright thievery to warrant his arrest. If by some chance anything should happen to me please understand it was no accident. As for my family, I want you know that I loved each and every one of you with all my heart. I'm so sorry for any pain I've caused you. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but someone needs to take a stand. I feel it is my duty as an upstanding citizen to see this through. I hope that you will understand and forgive me anyway. If it is my destiny to leave this earth please know I will still be with you in spirit, and that I will watch over you always._

Nabiki felt the tears begin to fall in earnest then, and she could do nothing to hold them back. She let them fall as she remembered searching article after article about the accident, dredging up old public police records only to find some very contradicting evidence.

According to the expert at the scene there had been some damage to the rear of the vehicle, resulting in what looked like a transfer of paint from one car to the other, indicating that someone had deliberately run her mother off the road. Of course, this particular expert had been suddenly removed from the case and transferred to another prefecture almost immediately. It was just another instance where the Kuno money and influence had asserted itself, once again thwarting the direct line to justice.

It was then and there that Nabiki had decided there was no other choice but to pick up where her mother had left off. Not only would she get justice for Kimiko, but she would do her best to see that he paid for every injustice he'd ever inflicted upon another human being. It would seem now that Ranma fit into this equation as well.

“I'm going to get him, Mother,” Nabiki said out loud into the empty room. “I promise one way or another I'm going to finish what you started. No one else will be made to suffer at his hands, not if I have anything to say about it.”

She wiped away the last of her tears, her steely resolve once again settling over her. This was it, it was all or nothing and Nabiki had no intention of losing.

-R 1/2-

It hadn't taken long for Akane to bounce back from her injury, much to Ranma's relief. The aspirin had done wonders for her headache, and the dizziness had abated as soon as she'd gotten enough rest.

Kasumi had dropped by again to deliver more food, this time with Kiyoko in tow, and was finally introduced to Ranma. He complemented her profusely on her delicious cooking, and told her he'd been privy to one of her husband's amazing remedies and to please thank him.

Kasumi, being her usual cheery self, accepted his compliments with a bright smile, letting him know the pleasure was all hers. As for Kiyoko, Ranma seemed to take to her right away, and she to him, as evidenced by the playful game of tag she had cajoled him into playing. Akane couldn't help but smile as she watched him run around the yard, her niece hot on his heels, while she squealed and giggled uncontrollably. The sound was music to her ears.

“He seems very nice, Akane,” Kasumi commented as they both sat and watched Ranma scoop Kiyoko up and proceed to fly her around the yard like an airplane.

“He is,” Akane returned simply, not able to tear her eyes off him as he gently tossed Kiyoko up in the air and then caught her, while her niece broke into gales of excited laughter.

“Where did you two meet?”

The question was innocent enough, but since Nabiki had thought it best to leave Kasumi out of their plans, Akane knew she needed to tread carefully.

“Oh, I took some of his martial arts classes. He's really very good.”

“Another martial artist,” Kasumi noted, as her face lit up in a conspiratorial smile. “Father will be so pleased.”

At the comment, Akane finally tore her gaze away from Ranma and shot her sister an open mouthed glance. She could feel her face heating up, even as she tried desperately to put on an act of nonchalance.

“I don't know what you are talking about.”

Kasumi's smile merely grew at her little sister's obvious discomfort.

“I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about,” she replied easily, fully enjoying the fact that Akane's face was growing redder by the minute.

“He's just a friend.”

“Uh huh,” Kasumi replied, with a small wink.

“Honestly, Kasumi. That's all he is.”

“Sounds to me like you're protesting a tad too much.”

“But--”

“You know,” Kasumi interjected, halting anything else Akane might have said. “Nabiki isn't the only one who can sense things about people.” She gave her sister a knowing stare. “I can also see it in your eyes. You were never good at hiding your feelings, Akane.”

Akane started to protest once again, but realized instantly that it was futile. “Is it that obvious?”

Kasumi gave a small giggle. “I wouldn't be surprised if Kiyoko noticed it too.”

“It's still really new,” Akane admitted. “I'm not even sure where it's going.”

The wistfulness in her voice as she said this last as not at all lost on Kasumi.

“Well,” she started, trying to inject something positive. “You both seem to have a lot in common, and in case you haven't noticed, he looks at you the same way.” She reached out and took Akane's hand into her own. “Have some faith.”

Akane stared down at the hand entwining hers, and then back up at her sister, a warm and grateful smile spreading softly across her face. Leave it to Kasumi to cheer her up. She only hoped against hope that when this was all over there would still be a relationship to salvage.

“Thanks, Kasumi,” she said, her eyes conveying her appreciation. She gave her sister's hand a loving squeeze. “For everything.”

Kasumi smiled.“Anytime, Akane.”

Their talk was suddenly interrupted by an overenthusiastic Kiyoko, as she bounded happily over to throw herself in her Aunt Akane's lap.

“I really like Uncle Ranma,” she said precociously. “When are you going to get married like Mommy and Daddy?”

It was all Akane could do not to spit the ice tea she'd been drinking across the yard. Instead she cleared her throat several times in a vain effort to compose herself. She quickly threw a glance in Ranma's direction, noting with some relief that his face was almost as red as hers felt.

“Now, _that_ is an interesting question,” Kasumi admitted, with a mischievous smile.

Akane felt her face get even redder. “Kasumi!”

“I just want Ranma to be my Uncle for real!” Kiyoko exclaimed. “He's so much fun!”

Kasumi smiled sweetly at her daughter. “Well, maybe if you wish for it really hard darling, it just might come true.”

“Okay!” Kiyoko said excitedly, as she closed her eyes and scrunched up her little nose in an effort to give her wish extra strength. “Oh please let Aunt Akane marry Uncle Ranma. Oh please!”

Akane chanced another glance in Ramma's direction only to find him smiling despite himself. She felt relief wash through her. At least he hadn't become completely uncomfortable because of Kasumi's and Kiyoko's antics.

“You two are impossible,” Akane complained, shaking her head, even as her voice held an unmistakable trace of humor

“Yes,” Kasumi admitted. “But you love us anyway.”

“You love us, you love us!” Kiyoko sang in her tiny voice.

Akane wrapped her arms round her niece then, pulling her back into a warm embrace. “Yes,” she told her. “I do love you. More than you will ever know.” She gave her a big squeeze before kissing the top of her little head. “Of course, I also love to do this...” she admitted, before setting off another gale of laughter as she began to tickle Kiyoko in earnest.

The sight alone melted Ranma's heart instantly. For the first time he found himself believing this sort of thing could actually be in the cards for him and Akane. How amazing it would be to sit out here, playing with their own kids someday. The thought left him in absolute wonder.

“Alright, little girl,” her mother said. “It's time we were getting back. It's almost time for dinner, and your Daddy and Grandpa are waiting for us.”

“Can Aunt Akane and Uncle Ranma come too?”

Kasumi merely gave her daughter another sweet smile.

“Not this time love,” she told her. “Maybe next time.”

Kiyoko turned in Akane's arms to face her, her eyes big and imploring. “Will you come soon Aunt Akane?”

Akane's heart melted with the look Kiyoko was giving her. “Yes, love.” she told her bopping her playfully on the nose. “Very soon.”

“Yay!” Kiyoko exclaimed, clapping her small hands together. She then turned her attention toward Ranma. Carefully she got down off Akane's lap and walked over to where he was standing. Seeing this, Ranma crouched down just as she reached him so that they were both eye level.

“I had so much fun,” she told him in her tiny voice. “Will you come too?”

He gave Akane a quick sidelong glance before turning his attention back to Kiyoko. “I will if you want me to, and if it's okay with your mom and your Aunt Akane.”

She turned her small head back toward where her mother and Akane sat. “Is that okay Mommy and Auntie?”

They both smiled at her. “Yes sweetie,” her mother told her, while Akane merely nodded.

Once again the little girl turned her attention toward Ranma. “It's okay,” she told him. There was a slight pause before she added, her large eyes staring at him imploringly. “You promise you'll come?”

Ranma couldn't help but smile at the request, it was nice to know he'd made such a good impression on the little girl. “I promise,” he told her.

He watched as her face lit up with the biggest smile, before she reached out and wrapped her chubby little arms around his neck, giving him her biggest hug. He reciprocated instantly, hugging her back, all the while his heart swelling with affection.

Akane watched the whole exchange and while she felt her heart melt at the sight, she couldn't help but wonder if after all this Ranma would _want_ to keep his promise. She was dreading the day she would have to tell him of her deception. She only hoped when all was said and done that he could find it in his heart to forgive her.

Kasumi stood up, reaching out her hand to her daughter. “Come along, Ki-chan,” she said, as the little girl turned and slipped her small hand into her mother's large one. “Say goodbye to Ranma and Aunt Akane.”

“Bye bye!” the little girl exclaimed as her mother started to lead her away.

“I'm just going to see them off,” Akane told him. “I'll be right back.”

Ranma nodded, the warm feeling that Kiyoko's hug had given him staying with him as he watched her go.

When Akane returned a few moments later she found him sitting by the koi pond with a dreamy look etched upon his face. As she stood there for a few minutes more watching him, she couldn't help but wonder what he might be thinking about.

“I'm sorry about all that,” she said once she'd reached him. He turned to look up at her, a smile forming on his handsome face.

“No worries,” he assured her. “If I wasn't already in such a mess...” He let the thought trail, leaving the stark implication of his statement to speak for itself.

Akane swallowed hard, unable to stop her heart from skipping a beat.

“A-are you hungry?” she stammered, trying to steer the conversation in a more comfortable direction.

Seeing this, Ranma decided to drop the issue for now.

“For another of Kasumi's home cooked meals? Always,” he replied, his smile growing eager. He got to his feet instantly, his stomach suddenly giving a loud growl for added emphasis.

“I would say so,” she commented, laughter echoing in her voice. “Okay, follow me.”

Ranma didn't have to be asked twice.

-R 1/2-

They were back out in the yard an hour later, after Akane had begged him to teach her how to draw her ki all through dinner. Ranma had merely smiled, pleased that she was showing so much enthusiasm.

“Okay, the way this technique works is that it draws on your most accessible emotion,” Ranma explained. “In my case it's confidence. You have to find your center, and then pull the ki forward and toward your hands to create the sphere. The more emotion you generate the bigger the sphere. The question now is what is the emotion that is most easily accessible to you?”

Akane thought for a moment, although not proud of it, she guessed her most accessible emotion was anger. Although most days she tried her best to keep it under wraps, she knew that martial arts had become an outlet for her to channel it in a constructive way. She suspected her mother's death and the aftermath of it had something to do with it, and with no closure it seemed to fester more than she cared to admit. Of course, Ranma hadn't yet seen her temper, and she was not sure she ever wanted him to. 

“Akane?” Ranma asked, his voice full of growing concern as she continued to remain silent for several more moments.

“Sorry,” she said, finally snapping out of it, her eyes misty with unshed tears. At her sudden display of emotion Ranma's concern increased tenfold. 

“What is it, Akane?” he asked, his eyes alight with worry. “What's wrong?” 

That was really the million dollar question wasn't it? The better question was what wasn't wrong? Here she was, falling in love with a man she found more amazing with every moment she spent in his presence, and she was only going to end up hurting him. He was opening his heart to her, trusting her, teaching her and she couldn't stand the fact that she had to keep so much from him. She felt the first of her tears begin to fall and wiped them furiously away. 

“I'm kind of ashamed to admit this, but I have a lot of unresolved anger.”

Ranma frowned at this. In the short time that he'd known her he'd never once witnessed or felt any sort of anger coming from her. The confession had him perplexed to say the least. 

She gave a harsh laugh at his obvious confusion. “Believe me, you have yet to see my temper. I guess you could say it sometimes makes me do reckless things. For instance, when you thought Kodachi was lurking outside my place. Inside I felt my anger spike. It kept repeating how dare she, over and over until I wasn't thinking rationally anymore. Secretly, I had hoped she would be out there just so I could've beat the ever loving crap out of her!” 

She sniffed loudly, trying diligently to hold back the floodgate that wanted so desperately to let go. Ranma's look softened into one of genuine love, as he pulled her into his embrace and simply held her. The sweetness of the gesture was enough to send the last of her resistance into oblivion as she suddenly became unglued in his arms. 

“Shhh...” he whispered softly, while gently stroking her hair. “It's going to be okay, Akane. I promise.” 

At this Akane simply gripped him tighter. 

“If I haven't already told you,” he explained. “I'm actually famous for keeping my promises.”

At that very moment Akane wasn't sure he would be able to keep this one, or more importantly that he would  _ want _ to. Nothing felt like it was going to be alright. 

She hadn't heard anything further on the state of the investigation into Kodachi's activities, or if they were any closer to nailing her father. It wasn't like Ryoga not to update her. Akane had to wonder if that had been Nabiki's doing, and if it had then what was it her sister was keeping from her? Knowing Nabiki like she did, Akane could only guess that it probably wasn't good. 

She had broken protocol, which was most likely why Nabiki was now choosing to leave her out of the loop. But that wasn't what was really bothering her. No, what really had her troubled was the fear that after all this was said and done she was going to lose Ranma forever. She didn't think she could bear it were he to hate her. The last thing she wanted to do was add to all the trauma he had already suffered. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, his strong, warm hands stroking the length of her back in a comforting gesture. 

Akane took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm her frayed nerves. She knew she couldn't tell him the truth. She owed it to Nabiki, and more importantly to her mother to see this whole thing through to the end. However, that didn't mean she had to hold it all back, and maybe, just maybe, it might even be beneficial to let some of the anger go by talking about it. 

She pulled back to stare at him then, her eyes red-rimmed and swollen from her crying. Ranma felt his heart pain at the sight. 

“Do you remember when you asked me about my mother and I told you she died when I was young?” 

Ranma nodded, guiding her over to sit by the koi pond. 

“Well, there's more to it,” she admitted as he sat down beside her. He took her hand in his, his gaze letting her know he was there for her. “She didn't just die,” she admitted. “She was murdered.” 

Akane let the statement hang, waiting anxiously for Ranma's reaction. 

He blew out a long breath, squeezing her hand slightly in a comforting gesture. “I'm so sorry, Akane,” he told her. “That's just....awful.” 

She nodded, letting her gaze fall. “She was run off the road. They never found out who did it.” 

She felt the tears once again well in her eyes and tried desperately to hold them back. “I was six years old and my memories of her are fleeting. I remember the smell of her perfume, the way she used to hum as she did her housecleaning, her soft smile and gentle nature. She and my father had such an amazing relationship. He was so lost when she died that everything fell really hard on Kasumi's shoulders. She was only nine, and had to not only take over all the household duties, but she was also tasked with looking after our whole family. It was a nightmare that seemed to have no end.” 

Sensing her need to get this off her chest, Ranma simply waited patiently for her to continue. 

“Kasumi did her best, but she wasn't mom. As I got older I began to realize how much I lost out on and the anger began to fester. It wasn't fair, any of it, and having no closure only made it worse. By the time I hit high school I was beating up half the males in my class.” 

Ranma raised an eyebrow at this particular confession. “Beating them up?”

“Well, in my defense they used to lay in wait for me before school. They figured if they could defeat me they could date me. Unfortunately for them it was pretty easy pickings, although it did give me a nice outlet.” 

“I see,” he said, with a small smile. “Well, at least you were able to hone your skills on stupidity.” 

She gave a small chuckle at that. “True.”

Ranma watched as she sobered quickly, a spark of shame lighting in her dark eyes. It was only there for an instant, as she immediately pulled it back within herself. In that moment Ranma felt for her. He knew the meaning of that kind of shame. The anger that wanted to unleash itself whenever Kodachi would attack him. The frustration that he couldn't retaliate, that he had become so helpless. The fear and anticipation of the next tirade, leaving him in a constant state of anxiety. 

He knew how hard it was to let anyone see what was really going on, not only the physical stuff, but more importantly the degrading stuff constantly swirling around inside your own head. For Ranma it was that inner voice telling him over and over how weak he was. A feeling that, for him, was beyond unbearable.

The fact that Akane was being so open with him left Ranma with a warm feeling inside. That she trusted him with what she deemed to be a major character flaw within herself, told him that she really did care what he thought of her. 

“Akane,” he began, wanting desperately to reassure her that despite hearing her confession, he wasn't about to let it change his opinion of her. Nor was he going anywhere. “At least you recognize there is an issue. Most people won't even do that. No one is perfect. All we can do is keep moving forward, and do the best we can. You are a good person deep down, that's what really matters.” 

_ Was she? _ She thought sickly. Certainly lying to him wasn't the greatest statement for her character. For a moment she found she couldn't even look at him. That was when he placed two fingers under her chin, and gently forced her to meet his gaze, his gray-blue eyes piercing through her own. 

“Stop doubting yourself,” he admonished. He smiled then, reassurance radiating in his gray-blue eyes. It was so infectious that Akane couldn't help but reach for one of her own. 

“Now,” he told her. “How about we try putting that negative emotion to work for you?” 

She nodded gratefully. “Okay.” 

He began by teaching her some breathing exercises that might help her find her center more easily. Once she was relaxed, he asked her to conjure up what it felt like to come up against all those horny teenaged boys waiting to greet her every morning before school. 

At the request, Akane could instantly feel the old bitterness begin to rise inside her. The indignity, the frustration, the absolute irritation that she was being forced to fight hordes of boys who thought it was their right to harass her every day. The anger surfaced faster than she would have liked to admit, and with it her aura began to spike. 

Ranma watched fascinated as a bright blue light began to encircle her. The more she concentrated, the brighter it became. “Okay,” he told her. “Now use the breathing techniques I showed you to harness your anger, to give it focus, and then try channeling it, picture it in your mind pooling into your hands.” 

Akane closed her eyes and tried to focus, breathing deeply and exhaling slowly in her effort to channel her ki. 

At first nothing happened and she felt the familiar frustration begin to mount, blocking her focus. Ranma recognized this instantly and calmly pushed her back in the right direction, guiding her with his voice, while giving her the utmost encouragement. 

“You got this, Akane,” he reassured her. “Just try and stay focused. Instead of letting the anger overwhelm you, pull it up slowly, then push it outward into your palms.” 

Akane took another several deep breaths and let them out slowly. Then, when she once again felt centered, she opened her eyes and actually felt the current of her ki flowing through her. With a final deep breath she mentally began to push it forward, into her outstretched hands. 

Again, nothing happened at first, then suddenly she began to feel it, like a live entity inside her being pushed forward, and guided by her will. There was a spark as the blue light of her aura began to ignite in her hands.

“Very good, Akane,” Ranma voice was full of encouragement. “Keep it up. You've almost got it.”

Akane concentrated harder, honing her focus and releasing her anger in precise increments until she felt her ki begin to pool between her outstretched palms. The sight of the blue sphere suddenly taking shape unfortunately brought about a sense of excited happiness, causing it to quickly dissolve and then wink out. 

Akane let out an exasperated breath. “Darn it!” 

Ranma merely smiled. “Don't be so hard on yourself,” he admonished. “You had it. Now all it's going to take is practice, and being able to stay in the zone. If you can do that, and I have no doubt that you can, you will master this technique in no time.” 

“You really think so?” she asked, her voice full of doubt. 

Ranma reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I know so,” he told her, his voice full of confidence. Akane couldn't help but smile at his assuredness. 

Ranma swallowed hard, his heartbeat picking up speed at the sight. 

“Thank you,” she said softly, reaching out to pull him into her embrace. Ranma reciprocated the gesture instantly, his arms moving around her waist and bringing her even closer. He held her for a long moment before finally pulling back to stare down at her.

He returned her smile with a soft one of his own, the affection radiating in his gray-blue eyes unmistakable. “Anytime, Akane-chan,” he said, sweetly. Akane felt herself blush slightly at the endearment.

Their eyes locked for a moment longer before Ranma slowly lowered his head towards hers. Akane's eyes drifted closed in anticipation of the feel of his lips on hers, as he kissed her fully, drawing out her response. 

Akane felt herself begin to drift away as he deepened the kiss, his strong warm hands roaming gently up and down her back, sending a shiver of tingles down her spine. She found herself responding eagerly, her hands doing some exploring of their own as they traced the hard lines of his muscled back. 

Ranma couldn't help the groan that escaped him, nor could he stop himself from kissing her harder in response. It had been far too long since he'd held her in his arms. Far too long since he'd been able to kiss her. He simply reveled in the feel of her, the warmth of her hands upon him, her lips meeting his with equal aplomb, as if she couldn't get enough. His urgency began to match her own, as his tongue suddenly snaked out to get a better taste of her. He felt her gasp then moan against his mouth, and tried to hold back the sudden bolt of lust that screamed through him, as his desire ramped into overdrive. 

When they finally pulled apart both were quite breathless. Ranma couldn't help but marvel at his response to her. Never before had he felt anything like it. So much raw passion, underlined with an affection so deep seeded he'd wondered how he'd ever lived without her. 

As for Akane, she seemed to be in a similar boat where her attraction for him was concerned. Never before had she felt this strong a pull towards anyone. It wasn't merely physical either. She found herself drawn to his strength, his tenacity, his will to survive. Something about that inner drive ignited a fervor in her that wouldn't stay quiet. He made her heart sing and she knew without a doubt that she never wanted to let him go. 

Ranma rested his forehead against hers, the smile that surfaced on his lips only growing as he stared down at her.

“You ever get the feeling that this thing is bigger than the both of us?” he asked. 

She closed her eyes for a moment, her answer coming out in a whispered rush. “Yes.” 

“Good,” he replied, “Then I'm not alone.” 

She opened her eyes to stare lovingly up at him. “No,” she assured him. “You are definitely not alone.” 

He brought a hand up to lovingly caress her cheek. “Thanks to you I'm not alone in more ways than one. For that I'll be forever grateful.” 

Once again he began to lower his head towards her. This time, the kiss when it came was slow and sweet, as Ranma took his time to savor the taste of her. Akane reveled in the feelings he could so easily evoke, as she melted into the kiss, letting it carry her away in a sea of pure bliss. 

So lost were they in each other, that neither one noticed the intruder, as she suddenly crept her way into their midst. 


End file.
